Realidades Torcidas
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: With danger on the horizon, Jasper takes his turn Bella-sitting, only for it to take a completely unexpected turn. A romance blossoms between the two as they learn that the fates had intertwined their destinies. At this point, Jasper's past comes back to haunt him, bringing Bella along for the ride in this Twisted Reality. Begins after NM Jas/Bella Collab with XxJasper'sAngelxX
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Realidades Torcidas**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and XxJasper'sAngelxX, but was adopted from PuzzlingApprentice. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts. - B**

* * *

**Prologue:**** But Only Almost  
(Jasper's POV)**

He made us leave her, he made us stay away. He didn't understand that it would destroy her world and he never truly would.

Only she, Bella Swan, would ever be able to show Edward just how destroyed she was over the months that had passed in his absence, but her mind was blocked. She was blocked off, from everybody. Well_, almost_ everybody.

He would never know just how ruined she had been. Her emotions had been in complete turmoil the entire time he was gone, of that I am sure.

Then seeing him again, in Volterra, Italy, about to make sure his life ended was almost enough to make her snap, _but only almost_.

When we came back home, she had allowed everything to go back to the way it was. Right down to his controlling actions over her.

I am the one who has to deal with the consequences of that. Her irritation sparks, and a low flame of rage begins to burn just under the surface. And the heat from that slowly growing fire is enough to force me to leave my own home. To leave and run out into the woods to get away from that unstable emotional atmosphere.

It's almost funny, really. Bella shields herself from everyone around her, except for the very vampire who had tried to drain her on her eighteenth birthday. Hell, even Alice can't see her anymore.

The power she harvests, it grows within her and she will indeed make an amazing vampire one day. That is, if Eddie Boy ever swallows his "moral values"-bullshit and allows the change to happen.

I hear a low growl building in the back of his throat and I can't help but to smirk. He truly is the kitten who thinks he is a lion. Well, he is when compared to the others of our world.

The growl rumbles slightly deeper and my smirk grows even larger. I know that there is abso-fuckin'-lutely nothing to ever make me fear him, while he has everything to fear from me.

He must have heard that thought because his growling is suddenly cut off and silence ensues.

The only thing funnier than Eddie trying to scare me, is the jealousy I can feel emanating off of him whenever I think about Bella, and how I am the only one who has a connection to her. When it comes to the use of a gift, anyway.

Neither Edward nor Aro could read her thoughts. Neither Witch Twin could cause her any harm. Now Alice can't even see her future and yet, her emotions shine through to me more pronounced and brightly than any other human or vampire I have ever come in contact with. They are so pure, so… so staggering.

Most of the time the purity of her emotions are like a breath of fresh air and that's because most of the time, her emotions are positive. They are almost always positive, _but only almost._

It has already become a pattern that Edward would go hunting, leaving some of us behind to watch after her. I dread when I am left on Bella-sitting duty, no matter who else it is that is stuck with her along with me.

Her emotions of pure anxiety and the feeling of abandonment almost make me a puddle of dry sobbing vampire mess on the floor, _but only almost._

However, lately her emotions have been changing. That small flame of rage is starting to become a blazing inferno of disgust, frustration, and annoyance. That pure feeling of anxiety and abandonment is waning.

Something is going to happen. Something big and I don't know if it's going to be great or terrible. Only time will tell when it comes to that little human.

Luckily, time is something we have plenty of…

* * *

**A/N:**** And there you have it, the prologue. The story was adopted by myself (Xo BellaItaliana oX) and XxJasper'sAngelxX from PuzzlingApprentice. Check out both of their stories! They are both awesome authors! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or XxJasper'sAngelxX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!_  
_**_- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Realidades Torcidas**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and XxJasper'sAngelxX, but was adopted from PuzzlingApprentice. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** Distracted****  
****(Bella's POV)**

"Don't worry, Love, I will be home in no time at all," Edward said while he pulled me in to a hug.

_A hug?_ Yeah, a hug. Very romantic, because obviously if we kiss, it would seem like we meant something to each other. Like we have a supposed 'relationship'.

Oh wait, silly me. We do.

"We will be back in a week, and Jasper will be here for you if you need anything. Alice already cleared it with your father that you will be spending the week with 'her' and she packed you some clothes so you won't need anything from your house."

And with that, he said his 'I love you' and his 'See you soon' before he brushed his lips across my forehead and fled across his living room out the door to go on their trip to see the Denali Coven. My only response was a simple nod, and then, once he was out of sight, and what I assumed to be hearing range, a loud sigh escaped my lips.

I turned around and made my way over to the plush, white leather couch and collapsed on it, closing my eyes in contentment. I didn't feel the same anxiety that I used to when he left me. I didn't feel abandoned like I used to. And the reason behind that was not me forgiving him. No, it was because a new emotion was now front and center whenever he left.

Relief.

I know that sounds terrible and it probably is. I should not have felt relieved whenever my boyfriend… my _fiancé _leaves me alone for a few days, but I couldn't help it. Honestly. His controlling ways were getting under my skin more than ever; him constantly feeling the need to hover nearby, and I know he was doing it mainly so that I didn't go over to Jake's and do something stupid.

You know… like have _fun._

We rarely kiss anymore. When we used to, I would try to take it further and he would get upset and lecture me about how 'dangerous' that is and how 'dangerous' he is.

Compared to the other vampires I have come in contact with in my short life, I knew that he is at the bottom of the food chain, the worm on the ground with a sky full of hungry birds fluttering overhead. So, now I refuse to start the kiss, and when it does happen, I just sit still like a 'good little human' and wait 'til he is done.

But, while I refuse to start the kiss, I find I have no reluctance to end it when necessary. He is happier this way; the new lack of stress I can feel from him is palpable.

While I was floating through my emotional high and contemplating my current relationship, I could suddenly sense someone watching me. I have been able to feel when someone was watching me specifically ever since they left. And this time, I knew for certain who it was.

"You know, most people find it impolite to stare." I muttered quietly, knowing that he could hear me from where ever he was standing.

Jasper chuckled from across the room and I opened my eyes to find him leaning against the far wall doing just what I had suspected. Staring.

Now there was one vampire who is not at the bottom of the food chain. His presence practically took over the room.

"Yeah, well, since when do vampires count as 'most people'?" He asked sarcastically.

"Touché," was my only response as I slid on to my feet and made my way over to the kitchen. My balance had significantly improved over the months that I spent alone. It may have had something to do with knowing with absolution that there was nobody who would catch me before I hit the ground. That is probably one of the only good things that came from being abandoned.

It truly is amazing that, even now, as I think about those awful months, I don't feel my emotional buzz waning. Usually I would suspect Jasper of messing with me, but I know that this time he's not. I could just feel how true these emotions were.

When I got to the kitchen I started to rifle through the refrigerator until I found some leftover chicken breast from the night before. After pairing it with some salad and ranch dressing, I made my way over to the table and sat down.

"My hunting is not nearly as impressive as yours," I said to Jasper, who was standing in the kitchen door way, "And besides, I thought human food is completely disgusting to vampires."

"It is. Meat just isn't as repulsive as the rest of that… stuff." His face was slightly scrunched with disgust as he waved his hand, gesturing towards the bowl filled with lettuce and other vegetables making up my salad.

I laughed, I just couldn't help it. "Well, I can't say that blood sounds very appetizing to me."

Jasper chuckled lightly, and I couldn't help but to recognize it as a beautiful sound. Not the tinkling bells that the female vampires sound like when they laugh, nor the deep booming chuckle of Emmett, and the musical master piece that is Carlisle and Edward's laugh. Jasper's laugh was one of a kind; deep and throaty. But at the same time, far more appealing than all of their laughs put together. It may have had something to do with him being an empath, but the sound seemed to make the room so much lighter.

"You know," Jasper started as he watched me take a bite out of my salad. "Edward wanted me to apologize again for trying to take a bite out of you on your 18th birthday."

I was slightly taken aback, and more than a little agitated that Edward couldn't just get over it when I already had.

"Well, don't." I said simply, not even looking up at him until after I spoke.

When Jasper looked at me questioningly, I felt the need to elaborate, "Look, you apologized once after it happened. It's not like it was even your fault. You felt everybody else's blood lust on top of your own. It's amazing that you don't try to drain me every time I'm around Edward since his blood lust is so strong with me being his singer and all. You probably have the most control out of any of the others. Well, other than Carlisle, of course. Besides, it's in your nature and, as much as everyone here tries to deny it, your nature is permanent."

He looked at me wide eyed for a second, before he seemed to collect his thoughts enough to answer. "I know," He said dismissively.

It was my turn for my eyes to grow big.

When he saw my expression he continued, "I already knew everything that you just said. I already explained to Edward why it happened, and that is the only reason I am allowed near you without the others around. Even if you cut yourself, if I only had to deal with my own blood lust, you have as much of a chance of surviving as you do with any of the others, perhaps more. And yes, I know that it is my nature. I spent much of my vampire life embracing it. And besides, you knew what could happen being in a house full of vampires." He paused and I couldn't help but to feel a little smug that I was so spot on. "Besides, I said that Edward wanted me to apologize again, not that I would."

With that, a smirk graced his features. It was then that I truly looked at him for the first time that day. He was wearing a white, long sleeved t-shirt, dark Levi jeans that slung low on his hips, and a pair of old boots. Usually cowboy boots would be strange to see on someone, but on Jasper they just fit, and I found it very sexy. The t-shirt gives a hint as to what's underneath it and let me tell you, it's all cut muscle. His arms were laced with ropes of muscle, and his chest looked hard but inviting.

However, he is lean and looks fast. His 6'3" body always stands tall and proud. His nose is straight, his lips are full, and his jaw is strong. His curly, tousled golden blond hair stopped at his jaw line. There were natural highlighted streaks in his curls, some darker and some lighter. They made its wavy texture even more pronounced.

I noticed that he didn't look as tired as the rest of his family. The circles under his eyes were much lighter than any other animal drinking vampires that I had ever seen. His eyes, I suddenly realized, are different than the rest of the Cullen's. They are more of a copper than gold; they have orange, gold, and red streaks in them, almost like sparkles. The red should have frightened me, but they looked too enticing to be threatening at this moment. They seemed to swirl under my gaze, and their depth was mesmerizing.

'_He is probably one of the most – '_

My thoughts were cut off as I saw his smirk widen; those beautiful pink, full lips pulling up at the corners. He quirked his right brow and with awareness hitting me, I forced myself to snap out of it as I had just realized that I was ogling my fiancé's brother who is an empath, and I'm sure more than a little lust was coming off of me.

I cut the lust off but continue to look at him. This time only his eyes while I took another bite of my dinner. I refused to blush, but I'm sure he could feel my embarrassment anyway. That is the other thing that was a good change and came from my abandonment; I gained control of my blush.

When my mouth was once again clear after swallowing the bite, I decide to ask him a question which had been on my mind since I saw him on the couch earlier.

"So," I started, but paused, trying to think how to word the question without sounding like an idiot. "Usually, when I'm here for a few days while Edward and the others are gone hunting, and you're the one left on _Bella-sitting duty_," - I can't help but to say that a bit bitterly, rolling my eyes - "You hide in your room or out in the woods the whole time… What changed now?"

I knew that he would feel my curiosity, so he wouldn't be offended or anything.

"Simple." He shrugged, his arms still crossed over his chest while leaning on the frame of the dining room archway. "Usually you feel so much anxiety and abandonment, which I assume is leftover from when we left, that I just can't stand to be around you. But this time, there's something much different. Care to explain the amount of relief I felt and still feel coming off of you since Eddie Boy left?"

He was staring into my eyes just as intently as I had been looking in his. His eyes seemed to demand an answer and I could feel myself being dazzled, only this was so much more powerful than when Edward did it. And by the glint in his eyes, I could tell that he knew what he was doing to me.

I forced my eyes away, looking at my now empty plate. I stood up stiffly and walked over to the sink in the kitchen while contemplating how to answer that.

After the plate was clean and put away, I looked back at Jasper and gave the answer that I felt the most comfortable with. "No, I don't care to explain that."

**(Jasper's POV)**

With that, she walked out of the room and back toward the couch. She collapsed on it once again like she did before, closing her eyes and this time crossing her arms over them.

"Well, I never have been one for patience. I could just make you care enough to answer it." I said nonchalantly.

She didn't move her arms to look at me as she spoke, "But you wouldn't. Because then 'Eddie Boy'" she quoted me, "would be angry and chances are that Em would be, too."

"And since when do I care if either or both of those two are upset with me?" I asked, confidence nearly rolling off of me.

"But isn't Edward so much faster than you?" she asked while finally removing her arms from their position over her face so she could look at me. I could feel her curiosity.

My jaw clenched, and I had to force my answer out through gritted teeth, "Yes."

"And isn't Emmett so much _stronger_ than you?" This time her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and I could feel her suspicion as it swirled through her emotions.

That annoyed me; she shouldn't think that I am faster or stronger than either of those two. I haven't given her any reason to.

I forced my jaw to relax so that I could answer in the most normal voice that I had, "Yes."

Bella stood up, even more suspicion coloring her emotions. _'This girl is gonna be the death of me,'_ I thought to myself as she looked me in the eye. She had so much more confidence now than she used to have.

"For some reason," She said as she took a step towards me with narrowed eyes, and then whispered, "I just don't believe you."

I stood there frozen for a few seconds, trying to understand how one little human could jump to such conclusions when my own 'family' couldn't.

"Well, ma'am, it is mighty kind of you to say that, but I believe you are mistaken," I said, laying my southern accent on thick.

Bella's lust increased tenfold and she looked at me curiously, the curiosity also coloring her tone, "Since when do you have an accent?"

"Since always. I just hide it because Alice doesn't like it, and honestly, the constant questions about it were gettin' on my nerves. This way, the whole 'Happy Adopted Family' facade makes more sense. I mean, what would people think if I had an accent and my twin didn't?" I let the accent flow freely now, and it felt so much more natural.

I couldn't help, but smirk when I felt her lust again.

"Well, I like it. And now the boots make sense." She smiled and then turned towards the stairs.

I couldn't help but be happy that I had successfully distracted her from the subject of my 'lack of skills' to my southern accent. That was not a conversation that I was going to allow to happen anytime soon. Especially with her.

'_She likes my accent_,' I thought to myself, and it was only another thing that made me feel happy at this moment, but I'm not sure why? She's just Eddie's human.

She understood why I tried to drain her so many months ago. She understood exactly. That was the most surprising. She had forgiven me automatically and even knew completely why it had happened, without me having to explain or break it down for her. Even the mind reader couldn't pull that off.

But what's with the lust? She had never felt lust for me before. Then again, we had never been completely alone together before.

Then there's her suspicion. No one in my 'family' has ever suspected a thing when I ran slower than Edward. No one has ever suspected anything when I let Emmett beat me at something that had to do with strength. So how can some little human girl, who has never even seen me doing something that requires speed or strength, suspect so much so easily?

Questions kept buzzing around my head and I heard a shower turn on upstairs. They came to a stop at a single question that I had already voiced.

_Why was she feeling so relieved? _

I realized that just as I had been successful in my distracting her away from the questions that I didn't want to answer, she did the same to me.

It annoyed me; that I was so easily taken off my own train of thought by a human. However, I can't blame her for it. She didn't want to answer something, so she found a way around it. In fact, I respect her, if only a little bit, for that.

* * *

**A/N:**** And there you have it! Any ideas on what Jasper could be hiding regarding his strength and speed? Or what about Bella when it came to her emotions regarding Edward?! Any ideas on what will happen next?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX or XxJasper'sAngelxX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will also accept other genres depending on the genre. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.**  
**PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo__  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Realidades Torcidas**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and XxJasper'sAngelxX, but was adopted from PuzzlingApprentice. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 2**: **A Dose of My Respect**  
**(Bella's POV)**

After rushing away from Jasper and his undeniably sexy accent, I reached my destination; the bathroom.

I went into the one that was closest to Edward's room, just across the hall, and silently slipped in. Looking around, I couldn't help but admire the simple beauty. The walls where light blue, the color of the sky, and the floor tiles were just a few shades darker. It reminded me of the water from when Renee and I had gone to the Gulf of Mexico; a rich blue with slight green undertones.

The porcelain toilet and sink were across one side of the large room while the shower and bathtub were on the opposite side. The bath tub was, of course, huge and even had jets in it. I have to admit to indulging in it from time to time while staying here. The shower was just as nice, glamorous and spacious. All in all, it was very extravagant for creatures who don't even find it necessary. They don't have any reason for a toilet, and while the shower and bath tub were probably useful if they got too much blood on themselves during a hunt, they could easily run through a river on their way back to clean themselves up.

I could never understand why they seemed to think they needed all these objects and appliances, but Edward had once explained to me that while much of it was for show, some of it was simply for pleasure and indulging in their wants. It was also so that when they had humans stop in their home base, they won't arouse any suspicion.

I had smiled at that, telling him that it was nice for them to have a home base whenever they had to move to a new area, no matter if it was only for a short time. It was only another reason I was glad that he couldn't read my mind, because I had found it a little shallow of them to need so much to feel at home when so many others could only dream to have even the basic amenities, but of course I would never voice this opinion to him. I had found that I was biting my tongue around him more and more lately, trying to keep my snide comments and sarcastic remarks to a minimum. Hell, I even had to bite my tongue when I had the urge to spew a few curse words from my lips, knowing that he would give me a pointed look and then go on to tell me how that it was so 'unladylike' of me.

I honestly had never been one not to express my feelings and before I had met Edward, that is who I had taken pride in being, but somehow, throughout our relationship, I had let him take that confidence away from me. Every time he had pushed me away, he had made me feel rejected; every time he had refused to change me, he made me feel unworthy. In his absence, I couldn't help but to feel a little more like myself, and to allow a little more of that confidence to shine through.

Once, when Emmett and Rose were spending a few days with me due to a hunting trip the rest of the family was on, both had commented on it. I had let a few comments out in jest, and they had responded to it by laughing it off as I had assumed they would.

Emmett had encouraged me to let this side shine through in front of everyone, and so I let Edward see it for a few seconds, but quickly decided, never again. I had simply said one sarcastic comment about something so inconsequential that I couldn't even recall it if I tried, and Edward had went straight in to a lecture on how inappropriate it was. I was taken aback, because as soon as it left my mouth, all the other vampires within hearing distance had laughed, so I was mostly expecting Edward to just join in. But, of course, I was wrong. When he was done with his little speech, I had turned around and left the house without even dignifying him with a response. I had met the eyes of Emmett on my way back out to my truck. He had an apology in his eyes, along with fury, which I had assumed was toward Edward.

Emmett hadn't commented on whatever was on his mind, so I hoped that he hadn't let what his eyes were telling me into his thought process. I had later told him and Rose on our next few days alone that even though I do sometimes act different without Edward around, not to think about it with him near, or else the next time he goes on a lecture spree, I might punch him in the face and break my hand. They had agreed with slight laughter at my threat, but their eyes were sullen and bothered.

I had often thought, even before I had known there was even a possibility, that it was a good thing no one could read my mind. Sometimes my thoughts are much darker, meaner, or even downright sadistic than I would ever admit to or act upon.

My relief was palpable when Edward had explained his gift and how it didn't seem to work on me. I couldn't help but be glad that Jasper wasn't there for that particular conversation. I really didn't need those questioning eyes following my every move because of my emotional response.

While my thoughts ran through my mind, I reached into the shower to turn it on hot and then stepped back and faced the mirror. I slowly shed my clothes piece by piece until

I was totally bare. Staring into my eyes through the mirror, I couldn't help but allow my mind to continue to travel from the last place it was.

Jasper's eyes, so different than any others', were the most beautiful pair of eyes that I had ever seen. While I didn't understand the redness in them, considering I was lead to believe that every Cullen was on a strict diet of animal blood only, I couldn't find it in myself to feel either threatened or frightened. Even when faced by vampires with full crimson orbs, it wasn't the color that had startled me. It was the way those eyes had looked at me, as if I wasn't someone, but something to just chow down on.

I shuddered at the thought.

When I had looked at Jasper today, I couldn't help but to be curious. While he was always in some kind of long sleeved shirt, he was usually dressed in nice pants along the lines of khakis or slacks, never jeans. And usually in the place of those delicious cowboy boots were loafers. But, while he was dressed so different today, it somehow seemed so much more natural. Maybe the reason he had always looked like he was in so much pain at school was because he was horrified at what Alice had dressed him in, not at the amount of blood lust or any other emotions that clouded the school's atmosphere.

I couldn't stop the small chuckle that shook me from my thoughts.

As soon as I finished processing that thought, I noticed that he probably had the same problem as me. That annoying little pixie was always bugging me about how I dress, forcing me not to wear what I wanted and into something that would make me feel uncomfortable. Sometimes I would give in and let her play 'Bella Barbie' just because when I did show too much confidence, Edward seemed to make it his personal goal to make me feel bad and also because I couldn't take the whining anymore.

Also, my sense of style is not nearly as bad as Alice likes to think. I simply take advantage of the fact that she can't see me in her visions and go shopping without her. I never

wear what I buy in front of her, even if only to get under her skin, and also because I knew she would try to change what I liked to wear into something she deemed 'good enough'.

I couldn't help, but feel bad for Jasper, being mated and married to her. I was sure he was only dressed the way he wanted right now because of her absence.

As I went to reconnect with my eyes in the reflection, I saw that the mirror was completely misted over by steam from the hot water coming from my shower. I took that as a sign that the water was heated enough, turned around and entered the sweet, warm spray.

Some of the vampires in the house had once commented on my scent, telling me how I smelt so much like strawberries, freesia, and frangipani. I had always loved all those scents, and even though they told me that it was very tempting, I couldn't help but to take advantage and try to enhance it. Unfortunately I was unable to find any shampoo that smelt like those two scrumptious flowers, so I settled for my favorite strawberry shampoo, considering I have always adored the scent anyway.

After my hair was washed and conditioned, my face was washed, and every surface of my body was hairless, I just stood in the shower for a few more seconds to enjoy the water cascading down my body.

Of course, in the absence of other thoughts, my mind suddenly turned to Edward and our obviously failing relationship. He was bossy, controlling, and even manipulative. While I couldn't blame him for it, because it was just who he was, that doesn't mean that I can stand it any longer. This was it, my time to be true to myself. When he gets home, I have to break up with him . . . end the engagement that I had never even wanted in the first place.

While I smiled at the thought, and the new lack of stress I felt, I couldn't help but for it to be tinged with regret.

I stepped out of the shower while wrapping a plush, light blue towel around my body.

The family. As soon as I ended the relationship, I can only guess that the one with them would be severed, too.

Things had changed so much since my first abandonment. Edward and Alice's leaving had hurt the most, but the whole family is what caused the huge, gaping hole in my chest. Now, with the way I had been feeling lately, Edward and Alice's absence would be almost a blessing, but Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and even Rosalie I would miss dearly.

I knew that the hole in my chest would be huge and gaping, and I could even start to feel the slight tinges of my depression and emptiness starting now.

I leaned against the wall next to the shower, trying to hold myself together and clutching my towel around my body.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, are you okay?" A very distinct southern voice drawled through the door.

My throat felt tight, but I knew I had to answer, so I had to cough slightly before I could speak. "I'm fine." My voice was no more than a whisper, but I knew he could hear.

"Don't lie to an empath, darlin'. Why don't you tell me what's really the matter? I may not have understood your relief earlier, but I have to say, I prefer it." His southern twang would have made me smile, would have made me lustful even, but instead, it caused a sob to break through my lips. After next week, I would never hear it again.

I heard a sigh through the door, and suddenly it was open and I saw Jasper in the doorway, looking at me with an obvious question in his eyes, and maybe even a little concern; probably for my mental health.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

I stood in the living room for a few moments longer, listening to the shower running uninterrupted. I could tell by the constant stream that Bella had yet to step in.

I allowed my gift to taste her emotions, and they were everywhere. I was slightly surprised, and definitely caught off guard by the amount emotions she was feeling, and how quickly they bounced around. They were everything from happiness, to curiosity, to amusement, to agitation, to pity.

I heard the stream of water being interrupted and I knew Bella had just stepped in. From bliss, to adoration, to intense anger, back to relief that now had undercurrents of regret to it.

I was mystified. No human's emotions should bounce around so quickly. Hell, most vampires don't even feel that fast.

_What the hell is runnin' through that girl's mind?_

I heard the water being shut off, and a towel rumpling as she wrapped it around herself. Then, I was hit with the strongest emotions yet; Resolve. Agony. Emptiness. Depression. Longing.

Before I could even process what I was doing, I rushed to the door of the bathroom and knocked on it.

"Bella, are you okay?" I couldn't stop the question from escaping my lips.

I knew the answer, and it was an obvious 'hell, no.' I don't even know why I cared; somehow this inconsequential human girl had caused me to be concerned. I was rarely ever even concerned with Alice. Usually I just played the part for the sake of keeping away suspicion, but this girl had me feeling genuinely concerned.

I heard a few coughs as she seemed to try to gain composure.

"I'm fine," I heard her whisper to me through the door.

"Don't lie to an empath, darlin'. Why don't you tell me what's really the matter? I may not have understood your relief earlier, but I have to say I prefer it."

It was true, I could feel the slight deceit in her emotions as she said the words; the tell-tale way for me to know if someone was speaking the truth. She was most definitely not 'fine.'

I had once again allowed my accent to flow freely, hoping that maybe her lust would bring her out of this funk, but instead I was hit with another bout of longing, depression, and resolve.

I heard a sob, and that along with her overpowering emotions just about brought me to my knees.

I let out an exasperated sigh, knowing that I shouldn't do what I was going to do anyways. Also, I was more than a little annoyed that I was suddenly feeling so protective over her. She may have gained a small dose of my respect, but I hadn't realized that it would somehow make me feel as though she were worth comforting, let alone me trying to figure out the reasons behind her emotions.

I swung open the door, and took in the sight before me. She was leaning against the wall, wrapped in a blue towel that matched the bathroom.

I couldn't stop my eyes from roving her body in its nearly naked state. Her creamy legs seemed to go on for miles - which was strange considering she was only 5'6" at the most - until they ended at the towel, which stopped at only mid-thigh. She was clutching the towel tightly against her, allowing it to hint at her curvy torso and flat stomach. She had definitely filled out and became much more of a women then she had been when she had just turned 18.

As my eyes continued their trail upwards, I saw that the towel showed some cleavage. She was beautiful, and if it wasn't for the fact the emotional atmosphere was attacking me, I would be feeling enough lust to be hard.

I continued to travel my gaze up to her collarbone, her elegant neck, her chin and soft, feminine jaw line. Her soft, full, lips that had an undeniable, but natural and sexy pout; her high cheek bones, the skin flushed from the heat of the shower or the fact she was crying.

My eyes followed the trail of her fallen tears, and saw a few strands of hair were sticking to her cheek. Her long chestnut colored hair came to just above her waist. I could see the dark red tones, which humans and most vampires should only be able to see in the sunlight, but my advanced sight allowed me to see it in the slight shine of the bathroom lights. I could see that the waves were starting to form even in its damp state, and that when fully dry it would be filled with loose, natural curls.

Her eyes, they were deep; the color of chocolate, something that no vampire would ever find sweet and innocent again. There were even tones of a lighter brown, closer to caramel, which gave the allusion that thy swirled under my watching eyes. I briefly wondered if I should be worried by the fact that I kept comparing her eyes to human food. They were fringed with thick, long, dark eye lashes that had a slight curl to them, bringing more attention to her already riveting orbs. Even though they were also slightly red and filled with tears, I had never seen a more sensual sight.

Thankfully, because of vampire speed, my eyes had finished their roving in only a second, and by the time her eyes flashed to mine, I made sure that they held only curiosity but I couldn't wipe all of my concern away from them. I was happy, however, that I could see no lust in them through my view of the mirror in my peripheral vision.

I slowly walked towards her, not wanting to scare her, because apparently all it takes is a dose of my respect, and I no longer wished for her to fear me.

I couldn't stop that bitter thought from running through my mind. Mainly, because I knew it was a lie. There were not many people I respected. In fact, there were only two, and even with the two of them, I make sure that they had a healthy dose of fear in them every once in a while. Though, those two sometimes were hard to scare.

When I was only two feet away, I lifted my hand and wiped away a tear. I felt surprise run through her system, but I wasn't sure if it was because of me or if she simply hadn't realized she was crying.

I watched as her hand shot up to the cheek I had yet to clear away, and as she wiped it dry I knew that she had not known her tears were falling. However, as I allowed my gift to reach out to her once again, I also felt a small amount of lust, though her dominant emotions were still her resolve, depression, and longing.

Another sob escaped her and she slowly allowed herself to slide to the ground and curled her legs up with her, but also making sure that the towel continued to cover her. The man in me couldn't help but to be a little annoyed with that small precaution, but I stomped out that thought automatically.

I followed suit, sitting across from her with my legs out in front of me.

"Tell me what's wrong, darlin'. Maybe I can help?" I had never spoken so tenderly to anyone since I have been a vampire, and if I had while I was human, the memory was too foggy to see clearly.

I once again felt her lust, her desire, but it was still intermixed with her stronger emotions. I decided right then that I was never going to hide my southern twang from her again. Not if it was able to bring her positive emotions, any kind of positive emotions.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "I'm sure if you were human my stupid emotions would be giving you a headache."

"I'm not sure I need to be human for that," I countered, in the most teasing voice I could come up with at that moment.

I felt some amusement twinkle in her emotional aura, and a small smile made its way to her exquisite lips. But as soon as it was there, it was gone.

More longing came from her, but not the kind that came with the lust. I would have much rather been feeling that from her, but it was the kind that came from losing someone important to you.

Another sigh left my lips. "Darlin', you need to tell me what's wrong."

She looked to my eyes briefly, but then down at her hands, shaking her head slowly, "I . . . I can't."

"I don't believe that."

It was apparently her turn to sigh, "I don't want to bore you with my stupid life's drama. I'm just so sick of . . ." but she cut herself off, not allowing me to know what was really running through her mind.

"I'm starting to understand why Edward gets so irritated with the not being able to read your mind." I said, and in all honesty, it was the truth.

As much as I hated the fact that I had to constantly keep my mind from wandering to things that were not for him to know, I would give just about anything to know what had her so upset.

_She doesn't feel abandoned, so this isn't something normal._

Suddenly, I felt another twinkle of amusement, this one stronger and more lasting. A smile flitted to her lips.

"The only thing that makes me think 'maybe there is a God!'" She said sarcastically.

She must have felt my confusion or felt me looking at her, because her eyes flashed to mine and the amused smile got stronger, before she looked down, shaking her head again.

She must have realized that we were both sitting on the floor of a bathroom and that she was only in a towel, because I felt her embarrassment and suddenly, she was standing up. I just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and then she hastily made her way to Edward's bedroom, probably in the hopes of finding something to wear.

I stood up, and while slowly making my way to my study, I allowed my thoughts to wander wherever they so desired.

I noticed that even though she was embarrassed, she didn't blush. Honestly, I don't think I have seen her blush since before we left. She seems to have gotten stronger; being able to hide a weakness from somebody is yet another thing to gain a dose of my respect.

She couldn't hide it from me, however, because being an empath makes it impossible for anyone to hide an emotional weakness. Also, the way she walked across the living room earlier, and even the way she fled the bathroom just now, she didn't stumble. She didn't trip and she didn't fall.

One of the largest impressions she had made on me was that she was clumsy. Yet, I don't remember her tripping, stumbling, or falling at all since we have been back in Forks. Before we left, someone was always trying to catch her before her fragile body crashed in to something hard.

Being able to save herself is yet another thing that earns Bella a dose of my respect.

I can't help but think of how strange that was. For humans, habits are hard to break. Especially ones that come with their nature.

Bella naturally blushed, and she was naturally clumsy. Earlier she had said that it is impossible to deny your nature, that it is permanent. I couldn't help but to be slightly in wonder of how she had been able to conquer things that most couldn't. But the strangest thing of all was how she kept gaining doses of my respect, and they were quickly adding up. Usually, my respect was very hard to come by, but this human seemed to be dead set on forcing me to respect her fully.

I didn't know how to stop it, and for some reason, I didn't know if I wanted to.

* * *

**A/N:**** Jasper is starting to question his feelings and Bella is in an emotional turmoil. What do you think will happen next?! Will Bella open up to Jasper?! Will they become closer?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or XxJasper'sAngelxX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!_  
_**_- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Realidades Torcidas**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and XxJasper'sAngelxX, but was adopted from PuzzlingApprentice. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 3**: **Little Victories  
****(Bella' POV)**

I rushed to Edward's room as fast as my human limbs would carry me. I was acutely embarrassed. I cannot believe that I had just been nonchalantly sitting on the floor of a bathroom nearly naked with the vampire I had been lusting after since the rest of the family left.

Though he had shown me a side of him I had never seen before, a side that teased and offered whatever comfort he could without any information, I really didn't want to tell him yet. My reasons were selfish. I simply didn't want him to make me leave before the family comes home, because I know there will be no reason for them to want to protect me once I break up with Edward.

But I decided not to think about that for now and instead elected to concentrate on finding clothes suitable for going to bed. I opened up the large bag Alice had packed for me, knowing that I would find nothing that I will even somewhat like. The only thing I can be thankful for is that whenever she packs my clothing, even though she buys almost everything new, she always grabs the undergarments from my room. I don't even want to imagine what kind of skimpy shit she would pack for me, and I can't help but shudder at the thought.

I pulled out some silky boy shorts and a matching silk bra, both a deep forest green. All of my panty and bra sets were this color; I simply loved it and couldn't find it in myself to care if Edward preferred blue. I used to be very self-conscious when it came to my body, but seeing as how over time I had gained curves in the right places and I had definitely been complemented a few times on my looks by the wolves, I had slowly gotten over it.

I proceeded to slide on my favorite panties and matching bra, and then forced my eyes to scan over the other clothes that littered the large bag. Everything was so pink and frilly. She had packed for a week, and yet only packed one pair of jeans. They were pink, too.

I was sure that Jasper could feel my disgust from wherever he currently was, but I just couldn't find it in me to care at the moment. I looked over my pajama options, once again seeing only frills of pink. I picked up a pair of bright pink sleeping shorts and a very light pink tank top. I knew that the deep green of my bra could be seen through the thin material, but that honestly didn't upset me. Comfort me? Yes.

The idea of being seen by anyone, even myself, in no color other than pink would make me feel like the pixie had won. I reveled in the forest-y color and it made me feel a little more like myself. A little of my confidence returning, even if it was only because when I looked down I could see the faint green outlining and the green straps side-by-side with the offending pink.

Little victories; I swear, they can mean the world to me.

After brushing my hair, I sneaked into the hall, looking around to see if I could pin point where Jasper was at the moment. I had just decided to not allow myself to wallow in my own personal negativities and I didn't want my emotional motives questioned, because I knew that, in the end, I would tell him the truth.

When I noticed that the door to his study was closed, I could only hope that I could make it down the stairs without causing enough of a ruckus to draw him to investigate. While my crippling clumsiness has come to an end, I knew that it didn't take much to cause a vampire's curiosity to spark.

I walked down the stairs as quickly - but also as quietly - as possible and entered the kitchen. I walked straight up to the refrigerator and swung it open. I pulled out a cold water bottle and did a once over of all the other items that may catch my interest, but seeing nothing, I allowed the door to close once again.

While I had planned on going straight back up to Edward's room once my little mission was over, I suddenly felt as though that wasn't the right decision. I already have plans to end our relationship as soon as he gets home, and now I feel as though it would be rude to sleep in his bed.

I scooted over to the counter next to the refrigerator and hopped up so I was now using it as a makeshift bench. I made sure that I could see an amazing view from the window wall as I start to allow myself to relax and crack the water bottle open. I lifted it to my lips slowly, darting my tongue out to lick some of the condensation from the brim, before tilting it ever so gently as to allow the wonderful liquid to enter through my lips.

I must have been parched and not even realized it because as I slowly swallowed the icy water, my eyes closed and small moan sounded from my lips. As I slowly pulled the bottle back away from my mouth, I can't help the small smile that forms.

I leaned my head against the side of the fridge and slowly opened my eyes. While I am slightly startled by what I see, I decide to take it all in stride and forced my heart rate not to accelerate and forced myself not to jerk backwards. I simply stared into his strange copper eyes, only about a foot away from my face, waiting for him to say something. With him being in such close proximity to me once again, my lust returned with a vengeance.

"I have to say, I think I like these emotions much better." Jasper winked at me before turning and walking towards the door, taking position leaning against the door frame that connected to the dining room as he had earlier while I ate dinner.

"I'm sure you do," I grumbled, knowing that it was pointless to be embarrassed when every time I looked at him I felt that lust. "I would be embarrassed, but that can take a lot out of a girl, especially when she feels it every five minutes." I chuckled and hopped off the counter.

I had just decided to be the real me; confidence, sarcasm, and all. If he doesn't like it, then he doesn't like me.

**(Jasper's POV)**

"I'm sure you do." She grumbled, but the embarrassment I had been expecting didn't show. I didn't have to question it; she answered it on her own. "I would be embarrassed, but that can take a lot out of a girl, especially when she feels it every five minutes." She chuckled and jumped off the counter. I couldn't help but be a little in awe, and that never happens.

I didn't know what happened to the shy little girl that Bella Swan was around Eddie, but I most certainly like this one better. She was emanating confidence that most vampires couldn't even pull off. And as she stood to her full height, I finally got a glimpse of what she was wearing.

The bright pink shorts stopped right under the curve of her ass, and the tight tank top was light pink and gave a clear view as to what bra she was wearing, and also making her perky breasts stand out all the more. The forest green was my favorite color.

"See something you like?" She teased as she wiggled her hips over dramatically while she waltzed towards the trashcan in order to discard the now empty bottle. I still felt her strong lust, but now confidence and amusement were mixed in.

"I must say, I do." I said, allowing her to once again catch my eyes on her body as she turned around. I felt another pang of her lust and smirked. "The green is definitely my favorite." I winked at her, still waiting for her embarrassment which apparently was refusing to come.

"Me, too." She smiled brightly, more confidence and even a little smugness wafting off of her. I raised an eyebrow in question. "Well, personally, I wouldn't be caught dead in all pink." She shuddered at the thought, "I wasn't about to let the little pixie win this battle. I don't get many, so I take pride in my little victories."

"Sometimes they mean the most." I commented and felt her shock. It faded away to a small smile.

"I was thinking the same thing just a few seconds ago." Bella walked towards the doorway I was currently residing in, and so I stepped aside to make some room. When she was just passing me, she turned herself in my direction. "Are you sure you're not mind reader?" she asked challengingly. "Because you were pretty damn spot on."

I liked this Bella, I had only seen glimpses of it before and to see her flaunting who she really is was just about taking my unneeded breath away. But hearing her swear was an even bigger turn on.

_I bet I could get her to say so much more . . . To scream it, definitely._

I had only ever heard her swear a few times before, and those were also the times I had felt a few small twinges of this confidence that seemed so natural now. But each time Edward had scolded her, I had felt her resentment.

I swore to myself right then and there that if anyone ever tried to put out this spark in my girl, I would personally kick their ass.

I tensed as I processed what my mind had already decided. _My girl?_ No, she wasn't mine, even if I suddenly wanted her to be. I didn't understand that, but I had no idea as to how I was supposed to fight it. _Kick their ass?_ I had never become violent with anyone of the Cullen's before, and for someone like me, that wasn't an easy thing to do. None of them knew who I was, not really, and if I allowed myself to become angry, they would see it.

_Is she worth it?_ Unfortunately, my mind had already answered that question, too; _yes._

I had told her a while ago that she was, while we were in Phoenix hiding her from James. I hadn't realized how true it was until now. _This_ was the Bella who was worth it, the confidence simply sealing the deal.

As I think back to that time, I can't help but to feel a little self-satisfied that I was the one to kill James in the end. I now realize that it would have been simpler to just kill him back in the field. It may have exposed me for who I am, but it would have kept Bella away from the pain of being bitten, a pain that I have had to deal with a few too many times.

Edward had claimed that the reason why, even after reading his thoughts, that he didn't want to attack right then was because he didn't want to risk Bella. But the truth was that he was terrified. But perhaps he was correct; he was an awfully sloppy fighter. I know that if I had killed them, all three would have been in the center of the flames before anyone could have reacted. James may have thought that he was a good fighter, but none of them have seen what I can do. Almost everyone who has witnessed it has already visited the pyre.

The protectiveness I felt over her was starting to confuse me.

I turned around and followed her in to the living room. She sat down and for the first time since she has been here today, she did not collapse. She stared at me for a few seconds, looking deep into my eyes. I was starting to wonder why she felt so curious when she answered my question with her own.

"Why are your eyes different? They have some red in them, making them look more like copper than gold."

I had been expecting this question from her eventually. But what surprised me was that she was honestly curious. She was not radiating any disgust of any fear. She trusted me, I just didn't understand why. Seeing red in a vampire's eyes should make a red flag go off in her mind telling her to be terrified.

_Wow_, I thought,_ her self-preservation really is screwed_.

I chuckled at the thought, because it really was true. Even the night I had lunged at her, with almost every intention of killing her, she had not been scared. She was not even shocked. It was as if as soon as she saw the blood, she knew that one of us would crack. I had felt her resolve and her trust. While the trust was not completely misplaced then, nor was it now, I still wasn't sure what I had done to earn it.

But her question, I wasn't really sure how to answer it. I could feed her the lie or I could tell her the truth. I could trust her with the truth, because her mind was safe from the family's Golden Boy, but how was I to be sure that she would keep those sexy lips from giving me away on accident?

No, couldn't take that chance, not now. I didn't need more eyes watching me to make sure that I didn't slip.

So, was I to lie to her? No. For some reason that I didn't understand, I felt as though I couldn't. However, a half-truth would do just fine.

"Well Darlin', what do ya know about my past?" I asked; I needed to know the answer to this if I was going to be able to complete my answer.

"Not a thing, Edward told me that he knew more of people's stories than they would be willing to share and didn't want to give anything away by accident. He didn't want to betray their confidences." She answered, and I could feel a small pang of bitterness fall from her as she spoke Eddie's name. I'm not sure why, but it had me fighting to keep a smile off of my face.

"Well, I guess I don't have that in common with most people." I stated with a light laugh, and felt her curiosity become stronger. "With a mind reader in the house, I don't allow myself to think things I am not willin' to share."

"Good thing I'm the one who's mind he can't read, because I know that there is no way in hell I could ever control my thoughts." She snickered, "Trust me, I've tried."

"Not the easiest thing to do," I agreed, but suddenly became interested in what passed through her mind on a daily basis that would make her feel so thoroughly relieved that her mind was a safe haven. "What thoughts have ya been tryin' to control?"

She looked away briefly, an almost devilish smirk forming on her lips. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Her emotions were running haywire, no doubt going over every thought that she was set on keeping private. Anger, love, spite, humor . . . they were all battling with each other.

Her eyes flickered to me before going back to the window which was now apparently just so interesting. Her lust was now winning, and I was starting to understand one of the things that she wouldn't want Ed to know about.

She was just as attracted to me as I was becoming to her.

Her emotions finally settled down to a forced calm, and her eyes reconnected with mine. I couldn't help but to smirk at her, and again, she wasn't embarrassed.

I liked that, probably a little more than I should. I liked that she was comfortable around me. I liked that she was being herself. And most of all, I liked that she wasn't ashamed of her lust. Embracing it? Maybe a little.

I was starting to consider the start of this week a little victory of my own.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was late, already midnight. Humans should be asleep by now . . . right?

"Bella, it's late. Go to bed."

I stood and started to make my way back to the stairs at human pace. I felt her immense agitation and her hand shot out, grabbing my own. The skin to skin contact felt like a shot of electricity was coursing through my venom. Traveling up my arm quickly and not dissipating. Through her emotions, I felt her shock and curiosity, but she gave no outward sign. Neither of us acknowledged it.

"First, don't tell me what to do. I am sick of that shit and have recently decided not to take it anymore. And second, you never answered the question." She growled quietly, but the underlying confidence didn't falter. I had never heard anything sexier than that tone of her voice.

"I will answer you this way; should I ever explain my past to ya, I will also explain my eyes." Unfortunately, I could feel that if I did share my past, it would be the whole truth. The same thing goes for my eyes.

_Will she be disgusted when I tell her? Terrified? Probably, and with good reason. There are only a few people who know about my past and survived._

But no matter her reaction, she would survive. Apparently, the protectiveness I feel for her is even from myself.

She seemed deep in thought, but her emotions gave nothing away. "I can respect that." She told me. "I mean, privacy is a delicacy. Being married to a seer and being a mind reader's brother doesn't offer much, I'm sure." She said with a nod of her head. Though that was not the reason behind not telling her, I liked how understanding she was.

She released my hand, but both of us seemed a little reluctant.

I continued towards the staircase before I paused and turned back towards her. "Aren't ya going to bed?"

She sighed, a little bit of guilt came off of her but I could practically feel her stomping it down. "No, I'm just going to camp out on the couch tonight."

She wasn't going to sleep in Edward's room. So there really was something wrong . . .

I watched silently as she sank down in the sofa. She grabbed the throw blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch and pulled it over herself. She cuddled into the cushions and let out a sigh as she got comfortable. I pushed some lethargy and contentment her way and I smiled when I heard her breathing slow and her heart beat come to a natural languid pace.

_Is it wrong that this distance between them is starting to feel like my own little victory?_

* * *

**A/N:**** Things are getting tense (but in a good way) between Jasper and Bella. Any idea what the reason behind Jasper's eyes are?! What did you think about Bella's change in attitude?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or XxJasper'sAngelxX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!_  
_**_- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Realidades Torcidas**

**A/N: ****WARNING: There will be a pre-LEMON written in this chapter, so if you are under the age of 18, you may not want to read past the warning in the chapter when it comes! **

**This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and XxJasper'sAngelxX, but was adopted from PuzzlingApprentice. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**** Selfish  
(Bella's POV)**

When I woke up, it wasn't with a start and it wasn't unpleasant. It was the nice kind of morning, waking up on my own because I wanted to, not because I had somewhere to be or because Dickward thought I had my mandatory eight hours and that it should be enough. He never took into consideration that I couldn't fall asleep as soon as I rolled into bed. It usually took me lying and staring at my wall for two hours before blessed darkness over took me. I suppose I would have been fine on the eight hours, but the six I usually got only left me cranky and irritable. The couch, however, was amazingly comfortable, and I was able to stretch out to my heart's desire, never being even slightly uncomfortable.

I still hadn't opened my eyes, and a dreamy sigh escaped my parted lips as I turned in to the couch and snuggled in to the crease. No sofa should have the ability to be this fucking comfy. It was downright unfair. My own bed at Charlie's wasn't even competition.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking straight in to the couch cushions, a yawn escaping. I huffed and threw the blanket off my legs before turning over on to my back, wondering if I had had a dream. I knew I had, but it was one of those that I just couldn't seem to remember.

I stared at the white ceiling. Honestly, all this white was starting to grate my nerves. I mean, what happened to true colors; blood red, royal blue, forest green, orange, yellow - anything!?

_God, I feel like I am in a fucking asylum_.

I swung my legs haphazardly off the couch, using the momentum to force my upper body into a sitting position. I reflexively brought my hands up to cover my eyes when the sun from the window bombarded them. My eyes watered and I blinked rapidly as they tried to adjust to the sudden brightness.

As my eyes finally became accustomed I realized something.

_Brightness?_

I jumped up quickly to my feet, and with surprising grace, I made my way over to the wall/window. The sky was mostly covered with clouds, but I could see a break in them that not only allowed light through, but allowed me to see the position of the sun.

_What the hell?_

A quick glance at the kitchen clock made clear what the sun had told me itself. It was the afternoon, three o'clock to be exact. I couldn't help but to chuckle, one day away from Dickward and I was already raking in the benefits.

I had not slept in 'til or passed noon since I had met and unequivocally found out about what he was. He was always saying that he woke me up so early because he couldn't wait to spend the day with me or because a certain little pixie bitch wanted to play with her, Bella Barbie.

He claimed that he was allowing me my eight hours, but I knew different. I always looked at the clock as I got in to bed, so not even counting the two I spent restlessly trying to gain a comfortable position, I knew that he was slowly taking away my sleepy time.

It started out with a few minutes, but that slowly turned in to an hour. Then two. Then he just threw the whole 'eight hours' thing out the window and forced me up at seven a.m. every day; no matter what time my restful oblivion had snagged me. I suppose he thought I didn't realize it. _I am just a human after all…_

Replacing my attention on the beauty that was the sun filled wilderness, I quickly turned and entered the kitchen. Grabbing only a cereal bar and a bottle of water, I seized my beat up copy of _Wuthering Heights_ from the kitchen table before heading out the door.

Luckily, the little open field that surrounded the Cullen mansion allowed the light through, so I found a pace I deemed acceptable before collapsing down on the still soaking wet grass. I immediately felt the water soak through my shorts and tank top, some grass sticking to my legs. But, I didn't care. I had no one to be dressing up for at the moment and Alice wouldn't see a vision of me to give her a reason to call and start yelling about ruining 'my' clothes. These weren't my clothes, never were and never would be. I couldn't stand them. They were not my style and they made me want to puke. In fact, I quite enjoyed making them a mess of them. The grass stains made me feel more myself and I loved that feeling.

With a sigh, I rolled over on to my stomach. The grass was pretty high, so I put down my water bottle and used the lid as a table by balancing both my book and breakfast on top in an effort to keep them dry.

Because I had sat the breakfast bar on top of my book, I grabbed it first and promptly tore open the packaging. I looked in to the forest as I tore off small bits and put them in my mouth.

With my vision weaving in between the trees, my mind's eyes couldn't help but to visualize a certain rust colored wolf racing around. I missed Jake immensely, but I knew it was better this way. Even if it weren't for the fact that I loved him like a brother and he loved me in a way I could never return, I knew it would never work out. I was going to become a vampire or else the Volturi would come after me. Jake thought that he and the pack could take them, but he was dead wrong, literally. But again, even if we could get past that, Jake would imprint someday and be unable to even pretend to love me any longer. I knew that, and the fact that Jake was being arrogant enough to want to put me through that, even after me explaining this to him, was a huge ass wake up call. I needed to learn how to take care of myself.

Selfishness. That is the main characteristic I could see in most of the people in my life; Jake was only the one who made me see it, made it all click in to place.

Edward, he wanted me to be his perfect mate. However, I was not his mate, otherwise I would not have to change and I could be the 'me' I wanted to be. Not little miss perfect. Not to mention, he would have never been able to leave me the way that he did. Just the thought of leaving would have caused him pain, but he seemed to have no issue in spewing the bull shit that he did when he lied to me about his reasons for him leaving, taking my new vampire family away with him.

Alice, she claimed to be my best friend. While I understood her need to make up for the things she had missed out on— seeing as how she couldn't remember her human life— I couldn't help but to feel taken advantage of. She gave me no say and she manipulated me to the point where she could twist my words in to an agreement, and it pissed me the hell off.

Carlisle and Esme, they just wanted the perfect little family no matter what that family had to do to be it. I was sure they saw what their two favorite children were doing to me, but they simply did not care. They prided themselves on being the best parents out there, even though they could not even control their 'teenager' when he wanted to take off and leave his girlfriend and their supposed 'daughter' out in the woods. A real parental figure, or even coven leader, would have been able to tell him no and make sure that he knew that while he had every right to make suggestions, he had no right to make demands of others the way that he did.

Rosalie, she was just a bitch. I had held respect for her, thinking that she was just standing up for herself. But after seeing her standing in the hallway and staring in to a mirror with a huge, smug smile on her face, I realized she was just vein. She hated me because she could and because she was jealous of my humanity. I had realized quickly that she would rather have me die early as a human than live happily and forever as a vampire. She was basically trying to live her human life through me and force me to accomplish all of the things that she couldn't, regardless if I wanted those things or not.

Last but not least, Renee. She had acted like a child her entire life, never taking it into account that I would need a mother. Because of her, I never experienced a real childhood. That was something I could never forgive her for; she took away any appeal bearing a child could ever hold for me. She liked to push her responsibilities off onto others, even if that person were only a five year old little girl, making her learn things that girls in their twenties had yet to learn how to do.

Then there were the true people in my life; Charlie, Emmett, and Jasper.

Charlie was always there for me and I knew he always would be. He was a real person who showed things in a real way. He was awkward and hated to show emotion, but that was okay because that was who he was and no one should try to change that. My father stuck by me the whole time that I was a zombie due to the Cullen family missing an action, and so I decided right then that no matter how many leave when I break up with Edward following his return, I would stay strong. I wish I could say that I would be with him if such a thing occurred, but I knew that was a huge ass lie. I would need to run for as long as I could. Hope to at least get far away from most civilization before my vampire executioners came. It wouldn't be fair for him to have to forfeit his life for my decisions and mistakes.

Emmett was just my big teddy bear. He put up with shit from Rosalie and never even flinched. That was how I knew they were true mates; Rosalie bitched and Emmett acted like a giant child, but they both loved each other for it. Never trying to change it. He was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. His attitude and thoughts were an open book for the world to see, not putting on an act for anyone's sake. If people didn't like it, tough! I admired this about him. Emmett leaving had hurt me a lot, but since being back he had done everything in his power to get me to forgive him. And as it turns out, it was impossible not to.

And then there was Jasper. He was another issue all together. A puzzle, a mystery, an enigma, and one very sexy cowboy. I was certain there was more to him than what meets the eye. The undeterred confidence that seemed to be impossible to ignore made me suspicious. And after our conversation last night, I knew he was hiding something. And somewhere in the pit of my stomach, I knew that it was big, important, and possibly deadly. But not to me. For some reason, I didn't believe he would or even could ever hurt me. I wasn't sure if it was the way he looked at me, his southern twang, or the way he had comforted me during my mini-meltdown, but he made me feel safe.

I opened my eyes, realizing I had closed them while being so deep in thought. Looking around, I was shocked to see that not only had I finished my breakfast and water bottle, but the sun was setting. I had been laying out here for hours and had not even noticed.

I sat up and stretched, the sound of my joints popping and seeing the huge mess of water, mud, and grass that covered me made me giggle; something I did not do often.

When I finally reached my feet, I couldn't help but to look up and stare at the beautiful sight in front of me. The sun set was breath taking, the orange, glowing orb retreating back in to the valley of the gray-blue clouds had me in awe, but it was over much too soon.

I picked up my trash and my book before turning around to run through the growing darkness and back in to the house.

After opening the front door and disposing of the garbage, I went to the kitchen and made a quick sandwich. Eating it, I noted in my mind that it was now 6:30 pm and I walked up the stairs to Edward's room. I may not be sleeping there, but I still needed a place to keep the clothing that was packed for me.

I pulled out my second pair of forest green lace boy shorts with the matching bra, a dark pink tank top and light pink cotton shorts. I grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom.

Once my human moment was taken care of, my clothing shed, and the water was pouring down my body and removing the last of the blades of grass, I realized that I had yet to see Jasper today. I knew he wouldn't have left the house without telling me. I trusted him and I couldn't find it in me to think he would leave out of the blue.

I pulled on my fresh clothes, brushed my teeth and hair before heading down the stairs to investigate.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

Watching that girl sleep had been amazing. I had always thought that the Golden Boy doing it was creepy, but seeing her in such a state of peace was beautiful. She talks in her sleep, something I had always known about. However, I had not been expecting what I heard. At first, it had been incoherent mumbling, but I was starting to understand more and more as time went on. I had to suppress my snicker when she sighed something along the lines of 'Goodbye Dickward.' I had not wanted to wake her up, but that shit was hilarious. I loved to see Bella's true colors; they were definitely flattering.

But what she said next shot straight to my core. 'Jasper,' she had whispered. The way she said it made me hard instantly. I had never been happier that Eddie Boy wasn't home. I had a special knack for keeping my thoughts away from his gift, but I knew that he would have tried to rip my head off if he had heard my thoughts at that moment. I got even harder when she whispered my name again, images of me thrusting in to her dripping core flashing behind my eyes. However, this time she had more to add.

'Jasper . . . hiding . . . something . . .' I had stiffened when I heard that. There was no way she knew.

I realized that I had been watching her for hours and quickly went upstairs and entered my study. I had been spending a whole lot of time there recently. I had never liked the room I had to share with Alice. Her scent was almost sickly sweet, a mixture of pure French vanilla and hot chocolate. The whole room stank of it and made me feel, if possible, sick to my stomach.

Bella, on the other hand, smelled of strawberries, freesia, and frangipani. The perfect mixture of fruit and flowers; sweet but also tangy. It was just like her personality.

I growled lowly at myself for my thoughts not seeming to leave her alone and I averted my eyes to my window. It was afternoon, about quarter to three and I noticed that for the first time in a few weeks, the sun was shining bright.

The sun was certainly what I missed most about being human. Humans take it for granted. Well, the ones who don't live in Forks, Washington, do anyway.

I heard Bella shifting on the couch; she was starting to stir and would be awake soon. Her heart beat was back to its normal pace from being awake, and I heard a sigh and yawn pass through her lips. I felt her emotions flutter from bliss, to frustration, to confusion. I chuckled when I felt her happiness and eagerness and realized she had seen the sun. I could hear her rifling around the kitchen and then move out the door.

As soon as she made it outside, she went right into my line of sight. I watched slightly in awe when she simply lay down in the wet grass, ruining her clothes but feeling content. It reminded me of my childhood on the farm, when me and my younger sister would mess around outside. Most women, because that is what Bella is, would hate the dirt that was now covering her, but she didn't seem to mind. Cherish it? Maybe.

I watched as she opened a package containing some kind of food item. The faraway look in her eyes told me she was very deep in thought.

Her emotions hit me again; familial love and longing. It was strong and for the first time since I had met her, they didn't change as soon as I was able to comprehend them. I had a side view of her face, seeing as how she was staring so intently at the forest, but I could see her furrowed brow and how she lightly nibbled her bottom lip in concentration.

_So many other things I wouldn't mind seeing her white, little teeth nibble…_ The same image as before flashed behind my eyes and I had to cut off a groan.

I watched as she slowly finished eating her food and then picked up the bottle of water she had brought. The look in her eyes was still distant, so I had a suspicion that she wasn't totally aware she was even drinking it.

The love and longing were cut short by agitation and annoyance. If Carlisle wasn't a doctor and had made sure she was perfectly healthy, I would be wondering if she was bi polar.

A little crease formed between her two brows and a scowl appeared on her heart shaped face. Her full, pink lips turned down at the corners. Even though her eyes were still seemingly detached from the present, there was a very intense look in her unseeing gaze.

I was once again slightly envious of the Golden Boy's ability to read minds. Of course, I cut it off once I remembered it was pointless on Bella anyway. The thought brought me back to the conversation from yesterday; Bella had mentioned being happy that her mind was safe. However, the way she said it, although completely sarcastic, seemed to have some truth. She obviously knows that I am hiding something, and I can't help but wonder if she is, too. Her emotions never give anything away, maybe some sadism here and some malice there... but that could be anything, right?

_Hmmm, those are emotions I, myself, feel fairly often . . . so much in common . . ._

It only succeeded in making my curiosity about what goes on in her mind stronger.

I felt her familial love again, mixed with trust. She didn't spend as much time on those emotions as they swiftly turned into something else.

Curiosity, trust, lust, suspicion. I was learning those emotions well.

_Thinking of me, is she?_ I thought with a smirk, knowing she was. The suspicion still annoyed the hell out of me, but what annoyed me more was that I knew she would learn the truth soon enough.

I felt her awe at the sunset and then listened as she hastily made her way inside. After spending some time in the kitchen, she moved on to Edward's room and I felt a pang of jealousy. I quickly shrugged it off, knowing that nothing good ever came from that emotion.

She made her way to the bathroom and after her human moment, got in to the shower. I silently crept down the stairs and in to the kitchen, paying more attention to her emotions than my surroundings. They were pretty laid back, calm with under currents of humor, I suspected left over from when she saw how mud covered and grass stained her clothing was, until they shifted once again; Curiosity that was tinged with trust.

I heard the shower turn off and as she brushed her teeth and hair I saw that her old, tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ was sitting on the kitchen table, probably from when she had made herself a snack. I picked it up and started flipping through the pages when I felt her curiosity multiply. She was at the top of the stairs, and from the sounds of it she was looking around.

I heard her quietly make her way down the steps and I looked up to her entering the kitchen.

"Left somethin' down here, darlin'?" I drawled out, and as expected, I felt her lust.

She smiled at me and stepped forward. "Why yes, I did, thank you."

"How many times have you read this now?" I asked curiously, my head tilting to the side.

"Too many to count." She replied with a chuckle. The sound alone was starting to make my cock twitch and I shifted slightly so she wouldn't notice. The fact that her lust was multiplying every time I talked to her was only adding to my problem.

I let her see me eyeing her legs in her light cotton shorts before allowing my eyes to travel the rest of her, lingering on her chest and then remaining on her eyes. "I see you're still stuck in your favorite color. How ya likin' that, darlin'?"

"I thought I told you yesterday that I wouldn't be caught dead in all pink? I've always got my favorite color on somewhere." She winked at me and I knew what she was talking about instantly. She seemed to have a special place in her heart for the color green, especially when it came to her bra and panties . . .

Her hand reached out for the book and I smirked at her before placing it in to her waiting palm. My fingers brushed her wrist and I watched as she shivered, her lust, need, and longing reaching new heights.

I looked up in to her eyes and took an unneeded deep breath, trying to will myself not to jump up and have my way with her.

Wrong move.

My nostrils flared and I could feel the dark curtain of lust being pulled over my eyes, turning them a startling black. Her arousal filled my senses, coaxing a growl out of my chest. I knew by now my eyes were onyx, but she wasn't scared. That only spurred me in to action.

**WARNING:**** Pre-LEMON ahead…  
(Those who are under the age of 18 will want to stop reading here)**

I stalked towards her and she made no effort to escape, only excitement, lust, desire, and longing coloring her emotions. I pushed her in to the wall and her legs parted automatically, allowing me to fit right in between her thighs. My pants were unbelievably tight and I knew that we both needed to find release tonight.

I braced one hand on the wall next to her head and the other on her waist before I rocked my hips into her hot core. When a moan fell from her lips, I grew even harder; I had not believed that was even possible a few seconds before. I buried my face in her neck and inhaled deeply, I had never smelled someone who I wanted so badly, but not for their blood.

I started placing open mouth kisses on her pulse point and growled deeply when I felt her fingers buried in my hair, holding me close. I nibbled her skin lightly, happy with the fact that I could do so without breaking the skin. I alternated between kissing, nibbling, and sucking until I was content with the mark that I had left on her skin. Her heat was amazing, my skin being as cold as it is made everything feel slightly warm, but it was nothing compared to this. I felt like I was burning alive and I was enjoying every minute of it. This was torture at its finest.

My lips started to travel downward and made their way to just above the fabric of her top. I felt Bella start to gyrate into my hardened member and I groaned into her skin. I bucked against her and heard her moan. It was the most beautiful sound in the world and it only made me want her more.

I looked into her eyes, planning on using them to gauge if this was what she wanted. But they were squeezed together tightly, and judging by her emotions and actions, I knew she wanted this too.

I trailed my lips across her heated flesh until I was right over her straps. I knew she hated the pink colored top, so I used my teeth to tear the fabric off, effectively leaving her in only her lacy green bra, shorts, and panties. She was still rubbing against me and her breaths were turning quickly in to short pants and little gasps. She was being overcome with lusty need.

My finger trailed down over her shoulders and to her hips, getting a better grip as I ground into her. We both needed release and we were going to get it, no matter how selfish it was…

* * *

**A/N:**** Yay! It's the start of some romance! The next chapter will be starting with a continuation of this pre-LEMON, just to warn you now. But do you think that they will go through with everything?! Any ideas on what will happen when the lust-filled haze evaporates?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or XxJasper'sAngelxX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!_  
_**_- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Realidades Torcidas**

**A/N: ****WARNING: There will be a LEMON written in this chapter, so if you are under the age of 18, you may not want to read past the warning in the chapter when it comes until you see the Author's Note letting you know that the LEMON has passed! **

**This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and XxJasper'sAngelxX, but was adopted from PuzzlingApprentice. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts. - B**

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_**(Jasper's POV)**_

_I looked into her eyes, planning on using them to gauge if this was what she wanted. But they were squeezed together tightly, and judging by her emotions and actions, I knew she wanted this too._

_I trailed my lips across her heated flesh until I was right over her straps. I knew she hated the pink colored top, so I used my teeth to tear the fabric off, effectively leaving her in only her lacy green bra, shorts, and panties. She was still rubbing against me and her breaths were turning quickly in to short pants and little gasps. She was being overcome with lusty need._

_My finger trailed down over her shoulders and to her hips, getting a better grip as I ground into her. We both needed release and we were__ going to get it, no matter how selfish it was…_

* * *

**Chapter 5:** **Consequences of an Unrequired Breath**

**(Jasper's POV)**

**WARNING:**** LEMON AHEAD**

**(Do not read between the page breaks if you are under the age of 18)**

* * *

I needed her, _now._ I still had her pushed up against the wall, but at the moment that wasn't good enough for me. The unrequired breath may have spurred me in to action, but I was going to carry it out. I used my right hand and removed it from its place on her hip to slide it down to her knee. Her skin was so soft. As I grabbed it and hitched it on my hip. I couldn't help but to be satisfied that it gave an even better angle for our ecstasy.

I felt and heard her sharp intake of breath as my new position allowed me to rub against her clit, and soon after, she hitched her other leg up on my hip, as well. I was still kissing her neck and I couldn't help but to grin. I used my speed to get us into the living room as fast as possible. It wasn't even a full second before I had her back pressed in to the couch. I felt her surprise at the sudden movement, but as soon as she realized what happened, she was lying on the couch with me over top and settled in between her legs, all seemed to be forgotten.

I removed my lips from her neck and stared down at the sight below me for a second. Her skin was flushed a light pink due to her lust, and as I trailed my hands up her sides, I couldn't help but to be a little smug as I felt her shiver, knowing it was because of me and not because of my temperature.

When my hands reached the edge of her bra, I ran my thumbs just under the edge of the material. When she arched her back into my touch, I leaned my head down to the center of her bra and used my teeth to tear the fabric, allowing her breasts to spring free. She gasped at her sudden bareness, but as my thumbs lightly passed over her hardened nipples, it became a moan.

My lips found her right nipple and I lavished it with my tongue before sucking it softly into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it and pulling lightly with my teeth; all the while kneading her other breast with my hand. Her skin was even more flushed than before and the scent of her arousal was stronger.

I switched breasts and continued my ministrations until I felt her buck her hips into mine. I growled into her soft flesh, the strong musky scent of her arousal making me once again ground into her.

When I stopped, I heard her whimpers, but they ceased as she felt me place open mouthed kisses from her nipple down her rib cage. When I reached it, I allowed my tongue to dabble for a moment with her belly button, but then continued my trek downward.

When I got to the waistband of her shorts, I traced the skin above it with my tongue, feeling very pleased when I felt her stomach quiver. I looked up at her and smirked when I saw her hooded eyes. Her lust sky rocketed, probably an effect of looking down at me from hovering over her womanhood. I placed my hands on the fabric, and while I could have easily pulled the shorts down her legs, I knew she wouldn't miss them. I saw her slight smile as I shredded them and her lacy, green boy shorts from her body in one tug. Her body looked magnificent, and without the fabric of her clothing to cover it, her arousal hit me hard. I growled again and felt her excitement and lust peak.

My eyes didn't leave the beauty of her glistening folds when I asked her, "You like it when I growl, don't ya darlin'?" Before she could respond, I lightly place an open mouthed kiss on her hip and felt her squirm beneath me.

I slowly trailed down to just above her knee before redirecting back up to her inner thigh. I stopped at the space where her thigh met her torso and sucked, marking her again as mine. I felt as she squirmed more forcefully, trying to get me where she wanted.

"You smell amazing, darlin'," I murmured into her skin. I moved back down a few inches, but stopped when I heard her whimper. "Are you wet for me, Isabella?" I inquired.

She was breathing heavy and her frustration was palpable, but nowhere near close to out shining her lust.

A light whine left her mouth and I smirked up at her. "I could take that as a yes, but I want to hear ya, Isabella."

She forced her eyes open and looked down at me. "Yes Jasper, I'm wet for you." She whispered.

"What do ya want, Isabella? You're so frustrated, so filled with lust…" I trailed off as I slowly started my way back to what I wanted most. I stopped right above the juncture between her thighs and I leaned in so that my lips just barely touched her glistening, swollen folds. "Tell me," I growled, knowing the vibrations would go straight into her swollen clit.

She bucked her hips into my lips, but I lightly pushed them back into the couch by placing one hand on her waist.

"You," she gasped, "You, Jasper; I want you so bad." She was getting desperate.

"I love it when ya say my name, Isabella." I murmured before making a slow descend to her pussy. I could feel her excitement and lust multiplying, and when I reached her I allowed the tip of my nose to graze her flesh. "I've never smelled someone so… _enticing_." She struggled against my grip on her waist, frantic to get the friction which I was currently not giving her enough of.

"You're so wet for me," I couldn't help, but to whisper as my tongue lightly traced her lips before dipping inside. Her gasp was music to my ears as I allowed my tongue to swirl around her womanhood. My tongue stroked her from her entrance all the way to her clit, only stopping there. Her moans and whimpers were filling up the room.

"I've never tasted anything so good," I spoke against her, loving the way she withered as my cool breath danced over her heated skin. "I don't plan on letting any of it go to waste."

Before she could even think of a response, I plunged two fingers deep into her. I slowly started moving them in and out as she kept trying to move against my hold on her. Her moans were getting louder as my tongue swirled around her clit and I sucked it into my mouth.

Her heat was amazing and I felt like I would explode at any second. My pants were getting unbearably tight. I needed to be inside her. But I would make her cum first; make this as easy for her as possible.

I felt as her muscles in her thighs started to quiver from their place on either side of my head, and felt as her walls started to clench around my fingers. I added another, stretching her. I didn't slow my movements, but as I looked up, I saw Bella biting her lip, trying to keep herself quiet.

"I want to hear ya, Isabella." I growled into her pussy, and suddenly, she couldn't keep herself quiet anymore.

"Cum for me, Isabella. Now." I ordered her whilst speeding up my movements even more.

She started to shake almost violently as she came hard, exploding around my fingers. "Jasper!" She moaned, and I almost came undone.

I watched as she slowly settled down, still riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm. I removed my fingers and licked them clean while staring into her eyes. I could still feel her lust and utter bliss; I knew she wanted what was next.

I leisurely sat back on my knees and she sat up, following my movement. I pulled my shirt off over my head, slowly, deliberately, expecting her reaction to be one of disgust. I could practically feel her eyes following my movements, and when I was finished, I tossed it to where the tattered remains of her clothes were discarded.

I gazed into her eyes, waiting for her to scream and to feel her repulsion; waiting for her to push me away with antipathy in her eyes. However, her lust only grew stronger and was now holding undercurrents of robust curiosity.

I watched in awe as one of her petite hands reached up and traced a rather thick scar on my neck, then trailed down the contours of my chest; tracing my muscles which flexed under her touch. I knew that she understood what she was seeing, even if they were faint under her human eye sight — after all, she had her own on her wrist — she just didn't know why they were there.

Her hand came to a stop at the waist of my jeans before she leaned in and kissed the point where many of my silver, crescent-shaped scars intersected over where my unbeating heart was. Her lips were softer than rose petals, and suddenly I was overcome with my own guilt. I have finger-fucked her to an orgasm, yet I have not even given her a kiss on the lips. I thought to myself, almost disbelieving of my own stupidity. _That is no way for a woman to be treated, not a virgin woman, not __**my**__ woman._

"You're amazing," I murmured as I lightly, but firmly, grabbed her chin and made her look up to me. I leaned my head down until my lips were a whisper away and took a deep breath.

Still seeing strong curiosity in her eyes, I muttered, "Later," regarding my scars. I was amazed that I still felt no blood lust, and that was what I was thinking until my lips met Bella's. Her lips tasted almost as great as her arousal, just as sweet and just as addictive. I licked at her bottom lip, asking for entry, and she did not disappoint. Our tongues had a fiery dance, battling for dominance all the while, until mine overpowered hers.

I gripped her hips once again, pulling her towards me. She gasped as she felt the evidence of my own arousal pressed against her stomach, and I swallowed the sound. Her hands tangled in my hair as she held me as close as her human limbs could hold me, and I held her as close as I could without breaking her.

Her hands slowly started to trail down my back and my muscles responded by tensing under her touch. When she met the top of my jeans, her hands made a burning trail over the skin of my lower back until she reached my lower stomach.

When I noticed she was starting to gasp for breath, I released her mouth and started my own burning trail from her jaw, to her neck, to her shoulder, and back again.

When I noticed her fumbling with the buttons of my jeans, I became restless, pure need and desire emanating off me at the mere thought of finally being inside her. I heard her gasp and realized that I was projecting; I quickly reined it in before tearing off my jeans.

I gently pushed her down so that she was lying beneath me and I positioned myself at her entrance. I rubbed against her and felt as her arousal began to cover my tip; I very nearly came just because of her amazing heat.

I felt as she started to push against me, needing me inside her as badly as I needed to be in her.

"Isabella," I breathed into her neck. "This is going to hurt, darlin'. I can use my gift and send ya some more lust and desire to take your mind off of it, but that is all I can do. Are ya sure you want this?" I hated to ask, but I wouldn't take her virginity if she wasn't willing to give it. I would never take that choice away from her.

"Jasper… PLEASE," she moaned, sounding close to pain. "I need you inside me, Jasper, _please!_"

"Just keep sayin' my name, darlin'" I demanded with a small smirk as I projected some of my lust and desire into her.

I could feel her getting even wetter, so I took that as my cue and slowly pushed inside her, a groan escaping my lips. I didn't pause at her barrier, I stopped only when I had broken it; when I had taken her virginity as mine.

I kept completely still as I allowed her to get used to the intrusion, allowed her to stretch to be able to handle me. I knew when she was ready for me to continue because her strong lust reignited and she started to buck her hips against mine, moaning all the while.

"Keep doing that and I won't be lastin' very long." I growled into her neck, but she didn't stop.

"You're so tight." I groaned into her neck. "You're so hot and wet… all for me." The last was growled as I slowly started to pump in and out of her, her meeting me thrust for thrust. Each time I went a little deeper, and she would moan louder and louder.

"Harder… Jasper, faster… oh fuck, please!" I speed up my movements and thrust in to her at a pace that I liked much better, my hips meeting hers harder than before. I started to rotate my hips slightly… searching…

I felt the air escape Bella's chest in a harsh 'WHOOSH' as she cried out. I knew I had found what I was looking for and kept my hips at that angle.

"Fuck, oh fuck… Harder… Faster…" Bella gasped out.

I started moving at a speed that was not possible for humans, and I pounded into her as hard as her human body could take. Her heat was engulfing me in a way that was so pleasurable that it was close to painful.

I felt as her walls started to clench around me and I sped up even more. I felt as my balls started to tighten and I knew that I was just as close. I moved my face out of the crook of her neck and captured her lips with mine, our moans and groans mingling. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth as I continued to pound into her, knowing we would both cum at any second.

I released her mouth and closed my eyes.

"Cum with me, Isabella," I whispered, and that was all it took to send us both crashing over the edge.

"JASPER!" She screamed, her walls clamped tightly around me.

"BELLA!" I ground out as I shuddered above her. All my muscles clenched and unclenched as her inner walls milked me and I shot my seed deep within her.

As we both rode out the aftershock of what was both of our most intense orgasms of our lives, I flipped us over so that she was lying on top of me.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** END OF LEMON**

* * *

"I knew I would have you screaming my name sometime this week," I told her with a chuckle, and soon after she joined in. However, her's turned into a yawn. "Go to sleep, Darlin'. We have a lot to talk about come mornin'. Want me to help ya fall asleep?" She nodded and I could feel her gratefulness before I sent her some lethargy and she was out like a light.

I lifted her and drew out of her before pulling her into my side. I grabbed the blanket behind us and threw it over our bodies.

We laid there for hours and I finally allowed my mind to wander…

I had marked her, twice. It wasn't a mark that would last and I was somewhat disappointed by that. I knew I felt possessive of her, but I didn't know why. I had sex with her without hurting her. My body had instinctually known how hard to handle her without damaging her.

As I looked down at her happily sleeping form, cuddling into my side, it all clicked into place. A quiet rumbling started coming from my chest — one that I couldn't stop, even if I tried — and it only solidified what I had just discovered.

I was purring because I had my mate sleeping on top of me, contently . I would have probably been horrified by the fact that I had a human mate if I were not experiencing it firsthand. But being as it was, I couldn't keep the goofy grin from turning up the corners of my lips.

It all made sense now. Why I had to be the one to kill James, why I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, why I couldn't help but to take her once I smelled her arousal, why I didn't feel blood lust for her. And even more shocking, why my body knew automatically how to handle her without hurting her.

I was more than happy that her scent would carry mine for at least two days due to our recent activities; because that meant that no male would even think about coming near her. Even human males would naturally evade her without knowing why.

I realized that the sun had come up when her stirring from sleep brought me out of my thoughts. She mumbled something unintelligible before opening her eyes and staring straight in to mine.

A small smile made an appearance on her lips and I just grinned back. A small giggle fell from her and I could feel her curiosity. "Are you purring?"

I simply nodded, still smiling down at her. "Well," she paused, "good kitty." She said jokingly as she stood up and pulled the blanket with her. I sat up as she did so and that was when realization stuck her.

She looked down at her body before taking in my own nude form. She immediately felt intense lust, desire, and even a smidgen of love as her arousal filled the room. I smirked when I smelled my own mixed in with her scent. She looked up to my face and she was overcome with guilt. If I wasn't sitting it may have brought me to my knees.

_Shit, now we have to deal with the consequences of my unrequired breath._

"Bella," I paused, unsure of what to say. I could apologize, but it wouldn't be genuine. I would have to tell her the truth; that we are mates and hope that she would accept it. I took a deep breath, ready to spill the beans, but she cut me off.

"Oh God." She whimpered.

I stood up and had her in my arms in less than half a second. "Bella," I said again, this time trying to comfort her, pushing some calm her way as I did so.

I watched as she physically relaxed, taking a deep breath. But her guilt didn't lessen.

"Can you go upstairs and grab us both some clothing? I kinda need to concentrate right now." She swallowed thickly and spoke so quietly that if I were human it would have sounded like she was merely letting out an exaggerated breath.

I felt horrible; the only thing that kept even a small hint of hope in me was that she didn't feel any regret.

**(Bella's POV)**

When Jasper appeared back at my side a few seconds later, he was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a long sleeved black t-shirt and his cowboy boots. He silently handed me a navy blue long sleeved t-shirt and as I pulled it over my head. It was then that I'd idly realized that the reason he didn't wear short sleeves was because of his scars. I would have been pissed at the fact he hid them if it weren't for my crippling guilt. But what scared me more was the love I felt for him.

The t-shirt came to about mid-thigh, so I was thoroughly covered. When I finally looked up into Jasper's eyes, I could tell he felt horrible, and that only made my guilt heighten. He must have felt it because he went to speak again, but I got my words out first.

"I'm so sorry!" I squeaked out, on the verge of tears. I could see the confusion in his beautiful copper eyes, but I didn't know why he did not understand.

I started pacing back and forth in front of him, the apology mumbling off my lips like word vomit. My verbal filter was completely forgotten. "This is my entire fault. My stupid teenage hormones must have completely fucked up your gift! Oh my God, Alice! I mean, I may hate her because she manipulates me, but you love her! She's your fucking mate and wife and I just completely screwed with your relationship! I mean, I was going to break up with Edward as soon as they got back, but you and Alice were still together! Oh my God! My stupid, fucking lust did this! I'm so, so, so sor —"

But my apology was cut off by two of the most delicious lips in the world. His scent filled my senses; apples, hay, and leather. It was the most amazing scent in the world and my body couldn't help but to melt into his embrace and kiss him back.

"Shut up." Jasper murmured against my lips. I complied, simple and easy.

When he pulled away, I could see the contentment in his eyes and he was once again purring. I was extremely confused, but suddenly love, lust, and desire were blanketed around me. When I realized they weren't mine and, in fact, belonged to Jasper, I couldn't stop myself from throwing my arms around him and this time, being the one to start the kiss. I felt him chuckle against my lips, but he didn't hold back. I still had many questions, but at the moment, I was more than content.

Suddenly, I had that eerie feeling of being watched again, and both Jasper and I stiffened in each other's embrace; his happy purr becoming a harsh growl. Our eyes connected and neither of us were expecting what was said next.

"Sleeping with the wrong brother, aren't you, Bella?" A childlike, soprano voice chastised from across the room, closely followed by a masculine chuckle.

* * *

**A/N:**** Uh oh! Cliffhanger! Who do you think the two voices belong to?! Any ideas?! What do you think about Jasper realizing that they are mates?! What do you think her reaction will be when she finds out?! What will happen with the two people that the voices belong to?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or XxJasper'sAngelxX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!****_  
_**_- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Realidades Torcidas**

**A/N: ****WARNING: There will be some violence in this chapter.**

**This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and XxJasper'sAngelxX, but was adopted from PuzzlingApprentice. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts. – B**

* * *

_**Previously…  
(Bella's POV)**_

_"Shut up." Jasper murmured against my lips. I complied, simple and easy._

_When he pulled away, I could see the contentment in his eyes and he was once again purring. I was extremely confused, but suddenly love, lust, and desire were blanketed around me. When I realized they weren't mine and, in fact, belonged to Jasper, I couldn't stop myself from throwing my arms around him and this time, being the one to start the kiss. I felt him chuckle against my lips, but he didn't hold back. I still had many questions, but at the moment I was more than content._

_Suddenly, I had that eerie feeling of being watched again, and both Jasper and I stiffened in each other's embrace; his happy purr becoming a harsh growl. Our eyes connected and neither of us were expecting what was said next._

_"Sleeping with the wrong brother, aren't you, Bella?" A childlike, soprano voice chastised from across the room, closely followed by a masculine chuckle._

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **Strange Sense of Beauty**  
**(Bella's POV)**

Jasper's back was to them, but that didn't last long. As soon as I disentangled him from my arms, he immediately spun on his heel and looked them right in the eye.

There was Victoria standing in all her glory. Her bright red hair seemed to flutter around her in a nonexistent breeze; she had a twisted smile on her face and amusement dancing in her crimson eyes.

Another vampire, who I assumed was Riley Biers — a boy who had been missing for just less than a year and whose 'Have You Seen This Boy?' poster I had seen — stood beside her. Their shared amusement at the situation left me unsettled; however, the fact that Jasper didn't look worried left me feeling better. For some reason, I just knew that he could take them both in a fight and win with ease.

But, while he didn't look worried, he did look pissed.

"Interruptions are not appreciated." He spoke with nonchalance; as though they were not there to end my life.

"Obviously," Victoria responded with a childlike giggle. "I have to wonder what appeal Miss Bella holds to the Cullen men. Maybe I will have to see if any other male vampires hold the same attraction." She paused, looking deep in thought, "Well, at least I have a new form of torture to use before I finally end her." A devilish smirk appeared on her lips and the low, guttural growl that resonated from Jasper's chest became more vicious; an evident warning.

I couldn't hold back my snort. Her eyes bounced to mine, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Now Victoria," I spoke calmly, but had chastisement in my voice that made me sound like a parent scolding her child. "You seem to have a lot of confidence that you will even be able to take me with you."

"Oh, Bella, you seem to have miscalculated your own confidences. You see, right here," she gestured to our general surroundings, "This is two against one. What makes you so sure that your side will come out on top?"

"Always win," Jasper muttered, but I could barely make out the words so I wasn't sure that I had heard correctly. However, I did notice that Victoria's eyes bounced to him for a millisecond, seeming surprised by what he had said, before returning to me.

"What makes me so sure is of no consequence to you. But you might want to leave before you and Riley get burned." I said— pun intended— pushing some more pride and trust Jasper's way. I noticed that his back was straight with an almost military like posture; his arms folded behind his back. It wasn't the low, defensive fighting crouch that the other two had fallen in to. I could tell he knew exactly what he was doing.

It seemed as though he deemed them unworthy of his own defensive crouch, instead he stood tall and proud.

"Ah, but I have waited so long for this moment; the moment when there weren't enough to protect you. I mean, honestly, what were those Cullen's thinking, leaving only one? Me and Riley here shouldn't have too much trouble with Blondie." She said, eyeing Jasper as if he were nothing more than a piece of meat.

"Vicky, I just can't wait to watch your granite skin turn to ash." Her eyes widened slightly at my comment. '_Looks like I hit the mark and pissed her off_,' I thought to myself.

"You little bitch!" She screeched, and I could see her twitching slightly, looking furtively for a way around Jasper.

"Ya won't be doin' well if ya keep speakin' to my mate that way." Jasper's voice had a deathly calmness to it, also a slightly raspier feature that was only accented by his southern twang.

I knew I should have been surprised by his sudden admission to me being his mate, but I wasn't. In my mind, it made a lot of sense. When our hands had touched for the first time, I had felt literal energy shoot through my arm. When Edward and I had touched, I had only felt the shock brought on by the temperature of his skin, nothing more. And most definitely not the attraction I felt for Jasper. It would also explain his confusion when I tried to apologize for what had happened last night.

I smirked when I saw Vicky's eyes widen and I sent Jasper some love that was tinged with what I could only describe as the feeling of 'knowing'. We had yet to speak the words 'I love you' out loud, but I knew he could feel it anyway and he had let me feel his own love only a little earlier. And I did feel love for him. I know that it takes a while to fall in love, but some was there already, so I knew it would be only a matter of time. Natural, like breathing.

"You knew?" Jasper asked as he turned his back on the two plotting vampires, eyebrow raised and head tilted to the side. His eyes were a startling, flat black and they were staring at me intently. They weren't the sparkling, lust filled orbs from last night. The main emotion that was now residing in his eyes was anger; however, it was muted by an intense amount of eerie calm, and some kind of dark humor. I wasn't worried by the fact that his eyes were not on the intruder's, because I was positive that all of his other senses were. He was probably closely monitoring their emotions, listening to every shift their bodies made and the fabric of their clothing that would help to alert him to any sign of movement. Hell, his sense of smell was probably even trained on them. I had seen his scars. I may not have been sure how he received them exactly, but they looked like battle scars to me; a sign of experience and a sign of overcoming pain.

"Not really, but I guess it makes sense." I said simply, unable to keep from grinning at him.

Suddenly, the humor in his eyes became more pronounced and a sadistic grin formed on his lips. Just as that happened, I watched out of the corner of my eye only to see Riley lunging forward, thinking that with Jasper's back turned and him seemingly distracted, it would be easy to reach me. But, that wasn't the case.

Jasper and I stayed perfectly still, with our eyes trained on each other up until the moment Riley was right next to him, a blur of movement only feet away from its destination. Jasper's arm jerked from behind his back, timed perfectly to catch Riley around the neck, but not early enough for him to form a plan of ducking out of the way. The sadistic grin seemed to grow as he slowly turned his head away from me to look in to the eyes of the unfortunate attacker.

"Here I was thinkin' I already mentioned somethin' about being interrupted." Jasper growled out menacingly. As he spoke, his accent became even more pronounced and the raspy quality started to take over his voice. This wasn't Jasper; well it was, but not completely. Something seemed to overtake him, making him even more lethal than before. But with the danger emanating from his very presence, came a strange sense of beauty.

I watched as Jasper slowly tightened his grip on the young vampire's neck. Riley had been changed less than a year ago, which meant he still had some of his newborn strength and probably some fighting skills. Yet, Jasper seemed completely unfazed by the two marble hands that were gripping at his wrist, quite literally for dear life.

Right before my eyes, Jasper reached up with his unoccupied hand and forcefully grabbed Riley's chin— skillfully avoiding his teeth— and then turned his head with amazing ease until there was a metallic tearing noise and the head fell to the ground at his feet with a light thump.

I should have been horrified as I saw the clear venom start to leak out of Riley's gaping neck. I should have been disgusted with the fact that my mate could perform such a gruesome act with no remorse. I should have been terrified of the twitching body that lay only a few feet away from me on the ground. I should have been petrified of Jasper who looked strangely proud of what had just occurred.

But to me, 'should' had always sounded like it belonged to a foreign language that I had never even heard of.

I was simply intrigued by the venom leaking from Riley's body. I was in awe that I had a mate who had such strength as to be able to kill to keep me safe. I felt oddly secure with the fact that there was an incapacitated, twitching vampire only a few feet away from me because of the fact that it could no longer do me any harm.

And most importantly, while I should have been petrified of Jasper for seeming proud, I think we were sharing the emotion.

I saw movement in my peripheral vision and my head snapped up to see Victoria shaking her head in disbelief.

"He still had newborn strength . . ." She trailed off, her incredulity clear.

"But I am stronger, always stronger." Jasper replied as he slowly shifted his gaze to Vicky, who took a step back under his scrutiny. "Come now, you'll never get this chance again," he murmured just loud enough for me to hear.

The indecision was apparent in her eyes.

"Ya know, Edward's not even the one that killed James. I tore his head from his body and I threw his limbs in to the flames."

Vicky started shaking with her hatred due to this new found information, her body and gift of evasion begging her to run while her vengeance demanded retribution.

"Ya can run, but not for long." He paused, "I am faster, always faster." Jasper growled out as he took a menacing step in her direction.

That was the breaking point for her, as she left out an obviously frustrated and angry shriek. She sprang forward, but didn't try to make her way around him. Instead, she met him head on, thinking that she could catch him off guard. Her hands went straight for his neck, but he caught her wrists easily.

At a speed that I had never seen before, he threw her back across the room. She turned quickly, trying to regain her bearings, but Jasper had already appeared in front of her. She seemed to be concentrating hard, throwing her fists towards him, trying to keep from losing this chance to kill me. However, every time her small hand came near his face, he would lean towards it slightly before dodging out of the way. It took me a second, but when comprehension dawned, her whimpers made more sense. Each time she tried to hit him, he was biting at her hands near her wrists, until finally, they fell to the ground.

With a startled gasp, she finally got a good look in to Jasper's flat, black eyes. I knew what she would see; the humor, the calm, the fury.

But with that, something seemed to click; something I didn't understand.

_Damn, I really hate being out of the loop._

But whatever she recognized, did not settle her; for her eyes, already wide with fear, became absolutely terrified as she took in the sadistic grin that was gracing his features.

Whatever had taken over Jasper was something she knew, or at least knew enough about to be utterly terrified. I would get the answers to the questions swimming around in my head, just not now.

Moving so quickly that my eyes could barely comprehend, I watched as Jasper forced her to the floor. He kicked her legs out from under her and before she could try to use her handless arms to keep herself from landing on her face, he had them in his grasp. Jasper placed his booted foot in between her shoulder blades and then he applied force while also pulling slightly on her arms. It was slow, Vicky's arms being separated from her torso. It wasn't quick, like taking off a Band-Aid; in fact, it was deliberately slow, as to have the effect of why people want the bandage yanked off so fast in the first place. I couldn't even imagine the amount of pain she was in.

But I tried, and the thought made me grin.

After all the bitch had done, making me stay up late at night wondering if it would finally be time for her to end my existence, she deserved it. For making Charlie suffer with the death of Harry Clearwater, for all the sleepless nights, and for all the panic attacks that I hid behind my forced calm, I was glad she was suffering. But she deserved so much worse.

When the arms finally were detached and the sound of tearing metal ended, the only things in its place were her cries; her pleas for mercy which would be paid no heed. And for that, I was glad.

I watched as Jasper performed the same maneuver on her legs, keeping her head for last. I was completely mesmerized by the clear venom escaping the wounds the way human blood would and even more so by the warrior in front of me. But this didn't keep away my confusion about Vicky keeping her head.

My eyes followed Jasper as he made his way out the door and over to the stack of wood that was supposed to be for the fireplace but was never used. In the middle of the clearing around the house, he built the pyre and set it ablaze using Riley's body and venom as kindling to get it started. It didn't take long to ignite, seeing as how vampire venom is the most flammable substance in the world.

That's when it started to make sense, why Victoria still had her head. Her having her head meant she was lucid. Which meant she was going to have to watch.

I couldn't help the small giggle that left my mouth. Wow, this is what would make me giggle like a school girl. When Jasper looked at me through the window wall with an eyebrow raised, I just smiled back.

He reentered the living room— well, battle ground now— and picked up Victoria's body, who was still snapping her teeth in my direction. I noticed that her arms and legs were still in the room, so I slowly approached, my curiosity getting the best of me. On the inside, I was hoping curiosity wouldn't kill this cat— me — but I also knew that Jasper would never let it.

Seeing them twitch and trying to drag themselves back to their torso was a sickening sight, but fascinating all the same. I was sure she could still feel them, any pain that would come to them.

And that was how my idea was formed.

I walked over and picked up one of her arms, a little surprised at its weight. But it made sense— given its marble texture— that its weight would resemble said material.

After it was in my grasp, I saw that Jasper was back and was picking up her remaining arm, along with her legs and hands. He didn't stop me from holding her appendage, so I figured it was safe enough.

I walked outside, and couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight of Victoria. She was leaning against a tree, only a few feet away from the fire. I was sure she could feel the blistering heat, and that would only add to the suffering that she warranted through her hateful actions. She was still screaming, cursing me actually, but I just grinned back, knowing that I was going to cause her pain like she did to me, and in the end, my father and his friend.

She went completely quiet when she realized I had her arm in my grasp, other than the occasional whimper. Her eyes went wide when I marched toward the fire, her arm getting closer and closer with every step. I looked back at her, staring in to her eyes as I slowly put her limb in to the flames. It was straight out in front of me, and I pushed it in to its blazing death inch by inch.

It started at her wrist, just barely flicking at her flesh.

Her whimpers got louder.

Then half way up her forearm. I was enthralled by how it turned to ash almost instantly; the pungently sweet, purple smoke floating towards the sky.

To her elbow, this is where her screaming started to sound like nails on a chalk board.

Then finally, I just threw it in.

By the look on her face when I turned around, I knew that if she could, she would be pushing me in right after it.

I started to wonder why she was no longer cursing me to hell, but when I followed her line of vision my question was answered. Jasper was there, on the other side of the flames, just carelessly tossing in her remaining limbs.

I looked back at Victoria, who was no longer making any sound at all. Her eyes were squeezed tightly together, and her jaw was locked. It was as if she knew that he could cause so much more pain than she was already in . . . or was she already in more pain than just from the fire?

**(Jasper's POV)**

When I had turned around, I was more than a little pissed that I hadn't heard them enter. Riley, it seems, had a gift of not having a scent. That helped him gain entry, but that's all. My beast was begging to be let out, but I was trying not to go on a rampage in front of Bella.

My beast really reared his head when she commented on torture, causing images of me tearing the Redhead apart and burning her piece by piece to dance behind my eyes. My warning growl was fierce, but on the inside my beast was purring in agreement to the slide show playing in my mind.

What surprised me was when Bella started to talk about how they would not be able to reach her, all the while pushing trust and pride towards me. She knew what she was talking about, even though in reality, she knew nothing about that at all.

Always win, always win, always win. The beast chanted in the back of my mind, getting closer and closer to the forefront.

But, when the Redheaded Bitch had to start talking shit to my mate, my beast busted completely out of his cage. He always was a sneaky fucker; not giving himself away too early. After all, he had the best training even from when I was human. And now, he was defending what was his. However, there was no fighting the rasp that entered to my voice when he came to the surface. And I couldn't stop the black veil of destruction that lowered over my eyes. That's where people, and even vampires, got it wrong; well, at least when it comes to me. They say that they see red when they are angry. I guess someone who sees black is what they really should be afraid of.

Even my beast was surprised by Bella's nonchalance about our being mates. She took it all in stride, and for that, we were both proud. But then that newborn just had to go and interrupt, and Bella didn't even flinch when he charged her.

I watched from the back of my mind as my beast, the Major from the Southern Newborn Wars, took care of the little runt with a smile on my face. He was more than a little happy with his work, proud to have protected his mate, and almost gleeful to be stretching his destructive wings and waking up from the slumber I had forced him into.

Bella's pride for our job well done was enough to spur my beast on, especially when we felt Victoria trying to make an escape.

Again I was stuck in the back corridors of my mind as the Major taunted her with the truth, only to have her charge us. That's the way we both like it. When they make the first move, they are more likely to make a mistake.

And she did. As soon as she got a good look in to my eyes, I felt her recognition. So she knows of our work . . . My beast had thought, cheerfully. That was her greatest mistake, letting her fear be known and letting the fight leave her body, even momentarily.

The Major had wanted retribution for the stress his mate had been under due to the vampire under my boot. I let him have it, only too happy to oblige. We had both felt her stress, her panic, only to have it squashed by a painfully forced calm. Things like that can bring people to insanity. Tearing off her limbs slowly was for the pain, but leaving her head was just for good measure. The greatest torture is to see your end before it is quite your time.

I felt Bella's awe over my actions, her intrigue about everything going on around her, and her confusion. She seemed to piece the head thing together, but the Major wasn't offering up any help as we made our way outside and built the fire using the incapacitated newborn and a match to ignite it.

Her giggle got my attention, and when I raised an eyebrow, she just smiled at me. I was pretty sure that I should be concerned about her lack of terror over watching me kill, but she was my mate after all; the Major's mate. That had to count for something.

The pride she felt over it should have concerned me also, but I knew that she had wanted something like this to happen for a while now; if only to remove the devastating weight from her tiny, human shoulders. I could sense her need for revenge— whether it was through my empathic abilities or through the mating bond, I wasn't sure— but, it was there. So, I decided to let her have her fun. I knew that a detached limb is mindless, its only goal to be rejoined with the rest of its body; to end the pain of feeling it disconnected. So even if Victoria willed it to hurt her while it was in her grasp, no damage could be done.

I didn't question her, but I stood in slight awe of her as she stared down the Bitch who had messed with her life and caused her pain through burning her slowly. In fact, she was amused by the Bitch's reaction to the pain. The devilish smile that graced her features and the glint in her eyes brought forth a strange sense of beauty. Of course she was always beautiful, but this was just a new layer that I had never noticed before. One that came with seeing violence and knowing that its end was near; knowing that she would soon be able to just relax.

The Major brought our body back outside to dispose of her other limbs, but her cursing was grating both of our nerves so we didn't hesitate to push so much pain in to her body that she was forced to sit there, lock jawed. I felt Bella's curiosity, but she seemed to understand that the time for questions was later.

Bella's outstretched hand towards the vampiric abomination was an obvious invitation for me to finally end her life. The sadistic grin returned to my features, courtesy of the Major, as I picked up the remainder of her body. She somehow was able to get her mouth open and scream despite the painful emotions I was still feeding her up until the last moment when the flames devoured her.

"You know, you proved me right in there." Bella said from behind me, and I turned around slowly, knowing where this would inevitably end.

"'Bout what?" I said as innocently as I could manage as the rasp slowly faded and the black started to retreat from my vision. The Major was handing back over control.

"Edward has never moved that fast and I'm pretty sure a newborn could have whooped even Em's ass." She said, but I could once again feel her pride.

"Sounds like we have a lot to talk 'bout." I said, and heard her chuckle; probably because of the defeat in my voice. This was a conversation that I had never had before, not telling the whole truth anyway. The only ones who really know it lived through it with me.

But before I could even get the words out of my mouth, a very distinguished noise came from my back pocket. I gave her a slightly pleading look so I could answer the phone call, and after a swift nod, I did.

"What do ya want, Peter?"

* * *

**A/N:**** And there you have it! What did you think of Victoria and Riley's demise?! Any idea what Peter is callin' Jasper about? How did you like that Major's appearance?! Any idea's what's gonna happen next?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or XxJasper'sAngelxX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_**  
**__- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Realidades Torcidas**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and XxJasper'sAngelxX, but was adopted from PuzzlingApprentice. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts. – B**

* * *

_**Previously…  
(Jasper's POV)**_

_"You know, you proved me right in there." Bella said from behind me, and I turned around slowly, knowing where this would inevitably end._

_"'Bout what?" I said as innocently as I could manage as the rasp slowly faded and the black started to retreat from my vision. The Major was handing back over control._

_"Edward has never moved that fast and I'm pretty sure a newborn could have whooped even Em's ass." She said, but I could once again feel her pride._

_"Sounds like we have a lot to talk 'bout." I said, and heard her chuckle; probably because of the defeat in my voice. This was a conversation that I had never had before, not telling the whole truth anyway. The only ones who really know it lived through it with me._

_But before I could even get the words out of my mouth, a very distinguished noise came from my back pocket. I gave her a slightly pleading look so I could answer the phone call, and after a swift nod, I did._

_"What do ya want, Peter?"_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**** Time for Answers  
(Jasper's POV)**

"What do ya want, Peter?"

"Well, howdy Fucker! I'm fine, thanks. How are ya?" He responded, and I didn't need my gift to recognize the mischief and humor in his voice. "And here I thought time with the veggies would teach ya some manners . . ." he trailed off in mock disappointment.

"Whatever, what is your know-it-all gift screamin' at ya this time?" I growled out, letting my impatience be known as I lead Bella back into the house and we both sat down on the couch.

"What? Why do I have to be callin' because I 'know' somethin'? Isn't it possible that I just called ta say hi to my favorite fur muncher?" He teased.

I let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose in a very Edward-like fashion. _I so did not have time for his bull shit. _"Captain!" I growled. "Cut to the chase. I have other shit to worry about right now."

I could practically hear him pout through the phone. "Fine, you're no fun. Anyway, ya need to get your ass down here for a few days . . . and bring Sweet Pea." He responded lightly.

"Why? We have some shit goin' on here that should be taken care of first." I wasn't at all surprised that he already knew about Bella. Actually, I was a little annoyed because he probably had all along and hadn't bothered to tell me. But, my mind flashed to Eddie Boy and Alice.

"Bad shit will happen if ya stay," He said in a sing-song voice.

"What will happen?" I couldn't keep the warning growl out of my voice.

"Ya know that's not how this shit works, Major. I just know that your ass needs in be here in Texas before they get home."

"Ya know, I really hate your cryptic shit." I was speaking into the phone, but I wasn't speaking low enough for Bella not to hear or fast enough for her not to understand. So even though she was staring intently out the window at the dissipating purple smoke and the dying fire, her curiosity was strong.

"Well, see ya tomorrow, Fucker. Spill your beans and then get 'er packin'." And with that, the line went dead.

Before I could even growl in frustration for not knowing possible dangers to my mate, I felt her curiosity grow stronger; until finally, it won out.

"Time for answers!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in there air and grinning wickedly from her place on the opposite end of the couch. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips.

**(Bella's POV)**

When Jasper was finally done on the phone, I couldn't help but to pounce on the first chance I got. My curiosity was getting overwhelming. I needed to know who this vampire — this man — was that I am mated to and easily falling in love with.

"I was born in 1844 and raised in Huston, Texas. I was 17 in 1861 and had to lie about my age in order to join the Confederate Army and serve in the Civil War. I always was charismatic — which is why many think I have my empathic ability now, but I used it to move up the ranks quickly. By the time I was 19 I had obtained the rank as the youngest Major in the Texas cavalry — and that was true, even with the fake age." He must have felt my shock, pride, and awe and felt the need to warn me, "This is not a pretty story, Darlin'. It gets pretty gruesome from here."

I nodded in understanding, trying to mentally prepare myself for whatever it was that he had been through. The marks on his skin showed that whatever it was, it was more than gruesome. But I needed to know.

I watched as he got a faraway look in his eyes, and I knew he would be reliving exactly what he was telling.

"In 1863, I was 20 years old and was leadin' some women and children away from Galveston with the rest of my squadron. On my trip back, I saw three women off to the side. I assumed they were stragglers and offered them my aid. But these women, they were the most beautiful I had ever seen," I tensed at his words; I had a pretty good idea of what happened next. "Maria, Lucy, and Nettie. I heard them talkin'; Maria saying somethin' about wantin' to 'keep this one'. To say I was confused is almost as big of an understatement as saying I was scared.

"I was very tempted to leave; to jump on my horse and never turn back. But I kept tellin' myself that these were just women — despite their otherworldly beauty — and bein' the good southern gentleman I was, I couldn't just leave 'em there. Little did I know my fate was already decided." He chuckled humorlessly.

"When I awoke three days later, I was stuck in the Southern Newborn Wars. You already know that durin' the first year as a vampire is when you have the most strength, speed, and you're at your most vicious; basically being ruled by your instincts. Well, imagine having up to twenty or sometimes more newborns all fightin' at once.

"It was a vampire named Benito's idea, to make an army that could not be defeated. He used it to gain territory so that he could hunt humans undeterred and without attractin' unwanted attention. However, he was reckless with his newborns, and soon, the Volturi became involved." I couldn't stop the small tremor of fear and disgust that rolled down my spine at the mention of their name. He squeezed my hand lightly in comfort and I relaxed without the help of his gift. He seemingly wasn't even slightly afraid of them.

"But Maria was far more careful. Because of my gift, and a few other reasons, I soon became her second in command. I had to change, then train, and finally dispose of the newborns when they lost their first year abilities and were no longer useful. Feelin' their emotions should have been unbearable, but I had given almost completely over to my instincts and my beast enjoyed them. With me, she never lost a battle." His disgust was clear when he spoke of what Maria had made him do, and my mind's eye tried to imagine the world he was seeing, the past he was reliving.

"My beast didn't like takin' orders from her and I didn't disagree with 'im. But I didn't know another way of life at the time. I lived a century of that hell." He growled, but suddenly the atmosphere calmed and became lighter, if only slightly. "Then there was this newborn named Peter, one who I had changed myself. He was an arrogant bastard and stuck to my side no matter how many times I threatened him. He was a good fighter, but nothing I couldn't have dealt with." He chuckled, but this time it actually contained some amusement.

"Point is, he did get under my skin, and that started an unlikely friendship. I was the Major and he became my Captain. But, one night when we were culling out the newborns whose time had run out, his emotions were noticeably darker than usual. I offered to finish up on my own, but he refused. When we got to the last, a female newborn that I sired named Charlotte came out. The second their eyes met, I felt their love for each other and his panic and fear. When he yelled for her to run and then went after her, I didn't try to stop them. I could have, but he was my friend and I didn't want to have to kill him.

"So he left, and Maria was more than a little upset. He had a gift that she found useful and so she punished me— starved me, actually. She kept me right on the brink of madness and almost too weak to stand. When I was finally able to feed again and think clearly, I started planning.

"A few years later, Peter came for me and explained how I could live without dealin' with her shit and I agreed to go. I lived with him and Char for a while before I had some business to take care of in Philadelphia and that is where I met Alice."

When he was finished, his eyes lost their faraway look and focused directly on mine. I knew what he was doing, searching for my fear and disgust. He wasn't going to find it. I pushed some awe and adoration his way, and the surprise was visible in his eyes.

"Hmmm, I knew your self-preservation had issues, but . . ." He trailed off, smirking at me.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that it would break my hand, I would slap you for that comment." When our eyes connected and he raised an eyebrow, neither of us could contain our laughter. When we finally quieted and I sobered up, I crawled over to him and sat down on his lap.

"You have to realize that what that bitch made you do, isn't your fault. What you survived is amazing, and you should be proud." I whispered before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, over a silvery crescent scar.

"Shouldn't ya be out of curiosity by now?" He questioned before turning my face to meet his lips. When I felt his tongue press lightly against my lips, I didn't hesitate to allow him in.

As our tongues twirled Jasper pulled one of my legs so that I was now straddling him. I could feel myself getting wet, and the fact that he hadn't brought me pants earlier hadn't escaped my notice. I could feel his hardening member through his jeans and I couldn't help but to roll my hips against him. He groaned in to my mouth as I released a breathy moan.

He must have noticed me struggling for breath, so he moved to kiss my neck as he bucked his hips against me; forcing another moan from my lips. With my lips free and air entering my lungs, thought finally made its way back through my lust filled haze.

I pushed slightly on his shoulders and he groaned— this time in frustration— as he sat back. I pushed some of my curiosity towards him as a reminder and in response he sent me his own, tinged with understanding and resignation. I sent him some amusement and lust, but I knew what he was telling me— to ask away.

I was still straddling him, but I knew neither of us wanted to move so we stayed put. I heard a slight rumbling in his chest and realized that he was once again purring. But that question could wait, as I went back through everything he just told me and I tried to come up with something to solve just a little of my curiosity.

"You said that you became her second in command because of your gift and a 'few other reasons' . . ." I trailed off in question, quoting him all the while.

"So damn perceptive," He grumbled before sitting up a little straighter and taking a deep breath. I knew this would be the story. Whatever had terrified Victoria and whatever I had had my suspicions about. Finally— I had never enjoyed a time for answers as much as this; I simply needed to know.

"When I was changed, I was . . ." He paused, trying to think of the right way to describe it, "different. I was stronger and faster than any of the other newborns. I had carried my military skills over through the change; everythin' from fightin' to strategizin' was now intensified through the change. That is how I got through my first year—winning every battle I was in— because at the time I still didn't know how to control my gift.

"I told you that I was 'the Major', but that was more than just a name. My brother, Peter, he started the rumors— the legends— about how I was the strongest vampire in the world. How I had never lost a fight and how I had been trainin' and commandin' newborn armies, sometimes up to 30 in number. And that was mostly true, because somehow, I never lost my newborn strength. As long as there is some human blood in my veins the strength and speed remain the same as when I first woke up." He looked at me, studying my reaction.

I had already decided to keep completely calm, for the both of us. The human blood question would come soon, but I didn't want to interrupt.

He seemed to realize that, and continued on.

"When Maria had found out I was plannin' to leave, she tried to threaten that she would starve me again. She thought she could stop me." He chuckled, amused with her stupidity. It was obvious, even to me— who had only seen him fight once— that he couldn't be stopped easily.

"She tried, hard. She tried to turn the whole damn army of 26 newborns on me. But most of them knew better — the ones who I had trained more personally. Those were the only ones to live, because they didn't try to oppose me. They also didn't try to help me, because when I let my demon — the true 'Major' — out, he will kill anyone in his way. That was actually the first and only time he had free reign, usually I stayed in the back corridors of my mind to make sure he didn't go too far, but I was beyond that. If anyone had been stupid enough to get in my way, they deserved to die." He looked in to my eyes, waiting for my reaction again, but I was far too intrigued. Probably more than I should have been.

"I saved Maria for last. She thought of herself as a good fighter, but she was mediocre at best. She wasn't hard to incapacitate, but I took it slow, allowin' her some of the pain she inflicted on me and the others. But that, of course, just gave Peter more to add to the legends of 'The Major'; how I took down 16 newborns and my sire all on my own." He shook his head, seemingly humored by his brother's antics.

He looked at me, waiting for a response.

"Wow," I breathed, knowing that it was an understatement for what I had just heard. "That's . . . incredible, amazing, miraculous . . . But wait," I paused as a new question bombarded my thought process, "If you are the legendary 'Major', why do you pretend to be weaker than Emmett and slower than Edward?"

He looked me in the eyes, probably amused at that being my only reaction.

"The Cullen's don't actually know my story. They know I am Jasper Whitlock," Well, that answered one of my questions. I had already known that 'Hale' belonged to Rosalie. "I was in the Newborn Wars, and that I somehow escaped. However, I lead them to think that these scars were mainly from being trained and that most of those who had delivered the bites are still alive and that I was 'unable' to fight them off. They also believe that I do not remember any of my human life, for the legend of 'the Major' includes the fact that I was in the Confederate Army."

I looked in to his eyes and smiled slightly. "Great, so not only am I mated to the world's most dangerous, legendary vampire but he is also such an amazing actor that he can fool a mind reader and a physic . . . I kind of wonder if there is some kind of vampire version of the 'Golden Globe Awards' because I bet we could get you some serious trophies." There were still a few questions that needed to be answered, but I was willing to put them on hold for now.

I studied his eyes for a moment, trying to see if my attempt to lighten the mood had succeeded. When I saw the flicker of humor in his copper eyes and a light chuckle left his lips, I was relieved.

When Jasper abruptly stood, he took me with him. Seeing as how I was already straddling his hips, I easily wound my legs around him and locked my ankles.

"We need to get you packed," He whispered in to my neck, his lips brushing my skin and making me shiver deliciously. I could feel the slight turning of his lips against my flesh; apparently he was pleased with my reaction.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, trying to keep my voice even despite the fact that my bare core was brushing against the fabric of his jeans and his lips were still connected to my neck.

"Just outside of Huston, Texas," He answered flippantly, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. I thought back to the one-sided conversation I had heard a little earlier between him and Peter and then realization struck. Texas must be where he and his mate reside.

"Okay, for how long? We can't just leave without some kind of explanation for the Pixie and Fuckward." I grumbled, hating the idea of being in the same room as either of them, let alone both.

"It's four days 'til the family is supposed to be back, I guess Peter's gonna keep us there 'til the last second. We will try and be back before they come, though." He answered, and I was grateful that he understood that we couldn't just disappear without a word.

He grabbed my waist and placed me on the ground in front of him, slowly scanning my body with his eyes. He chuckled slightly before he met my own, "Ya know, I think I have a pair of sweat pants that you can barrow if ya don't wanna deal with the horrors of whatever Alice packed."

I couldn't help but to laugh as I put my arms around his waist to pull myself in to the comforts of his muscular chest. "Saving a damsel in distress, are we, Major?" I asked in that innocent way that just screamed 'guilty!'

He snorted slightly, "I don't think I would consider ya 'in distress,' but yeah, you're welcome." He whispered in my ear, and then suddenly was gone. It truly showed just how much faster he was than Edward, for when Edward moved at full speed he was still at least a blur. I suddenly wondered when the last time was that he was able to act fully like himself.

After he appeared back in front of me, he placed grey sweats and a pair of my boy shorts in my waiting hands. "Thank you," I whispered, kissing his lips lightly, sweetly. I didn't bother to go in to another room to change. There would be no point, I was already bare and it was nothing he hadn't seen last night. I simply pulled on the fabric and then stood to my full height. Then I realized something— I was practically drowning in them. The sweat pants were meant for his 6'3" height, not my own 5'6". I had to roll the waist a few times so they wouldn't fall off my hips, and cuff the legs so they wouldn't drag as much.

I noticed the color of Jasper's eyes, black and sparkling with lust. But I knew we had important tasks to fulfill first, and that was why he was fighting it. I could try and be a good little soldier and not give in to his temptations for now, but my resolve wouldn't last long.

He took my hand gently in his, and led me to the door. We only paused for a second on the outside, for him to close and lock it, before we headed to the garage. The silence was short, but comfortable.

"We're taking my truck— it has tinted windows, which we'll need down south."

My eyes followed where he was pointing to the most beautiful truck I had ever seen. It was a black Ford F-150 Harley-Davidson Edition; the dark windows somehow making the beast look sleek. It fit Jasper— strong, powerful, and fast. He walked beside me to my door, his arm lazily around my waist. When we reached it, he swung the door open for me and I stared for a few seconds. There was no way in hell I could get in on my own, it was much too high.

I heard an amused laugh leave his lips, and I knew it was because he was sensing my emotions. He knew why I wasn't just climbing in. He turned me towards him and placed a kiss on my cheek before he lifted me by my hips and placed me on the seat. Within a second my door was closed and he was seated in the driver's side. I sent him some gratitude and he smirked at me, nodding slightly in acknowledgment.

He sped out of the driveway and quickly started towards my house, barely paying attention to the road at all. With most vampires that frightened me, made me feel like we were going to crash— but why would they care? They would walk away without a scratch on them. Jasper on the other hand, I trusted completely. The fact that he had super-supernatural skills only added to my confidence in him. I knew I had nothing to fear and that there was no way he was ever going to let anything happen to me. I had watched as he killed two vampires to keep me safe, and I knew that he wasn't about to let a stupid car accident finish the job. Finally, I remembered where I had already realized we were heading.

"Why are we going to my house?" I questioned curiously.

Jasper chuckled before answering, "Well, it was either go pick up some clothing for you from your house or you could keep wearing Alice's or mine. As much as I love you in my pants, I thought you might be more comfortable in your own . . ." He trailed off, smiling cockily at me.

"I don't know about that, yours are pretty comfy." I responded with a wink, before turning and looking out the window for the rest of the ride.

* * *

A few minutes later, we were pulled up in front of my house, and I groaned when I noticed Charlie's cruiser parked in the driveway.

"You are not going in there," I told Jasper seriously, "As far as Charlie's concerned, you and the rest of the family are off on some camping trip and Alice is the one who drove me here."

He gave me a slightly pouting look before mischief bloomed in his red tinted golden orbs— he was planning something. "I promise you that the Chief won't see me."

I knew that was the best I could hope for and nodded before jumping down on to the pavement. I made my way to the door, not in a rush to see my father. When I finally entered to confines of the small house, I had to walk through the living room to reach the stairs which lead to the second story. I hoped that he wouldn't notice me, but of course he did. What kind of cop would he be if he didn't even notice someone creeping in his own home? As soon as I heard the baseball game fall silent, I knew he put it on mute because he had something to say to me.

"Hey, Bells! What are you doing home? I thought Alice had you for the week." He speculated as he slowly turned his head towards where I stood.

"Yeah, I just needed to pick up a few things . . ." I knew when he saw me completely because there was a sharp intake of breath. I looked down, remembering what I was wearing and what it would look like to a father. Men's sweat pants and a man's long sleeved t-shirt; I knew my hair couldn't look great— it would look like I just rolled out of bed, probably after having sex. Thankfully, he had no way to prove that was true.

I looked up to his face, keeping my own indifferent. His face— normally a creamy pale color— was turning pink, to red, to a light shade of purple. As he slowly started to breathe again, he began to look more healthy; for a second I had actually feared he was about to have a heart-attack. His eyes narrowed to slits.

"What are you wearing?" He growled out through clenched teeth.

I forced myself to look surprised by his reaction, and quickly thought up an excuse. "Well, when I woke up and remembered that everything Alice packed me was pink, I looked in the dryer and saw that there was some less offending clothing there." I paused and looked down, tugging slightly at the hems of my shirt. "I think this might be Jasper's . . ." I trailed off, shrugging my shoulders.

He visibly relaxed, buying my little story easily. "Okay, that's okay." Even his voice was smothered in relief. I hated lying to him, but this would just have to do. "But, Bella, you know that you will be alone with a boy someday, and he could put a lot of pressure on you to—" I quickly and effectively cut off the beginning of his try at the 'Sex Talk.'

"Don't worry dad, Edward and I are _not_" I stressed "going to be doing that anytime soon— unless we are married." I added in, but he didn't know that that was never going to happen.

"Okay, but you haven't— I mean you haven't already . . ." He trailed off, blushing profusely. It was getting harder and harder to keep my own embarrassment off my cheeks, but I knew that my expression had to be a sight to see.

"No, I haven't." I answered, maybe a little too quickly. That was always my issue when I lied— saying things to fast, just wanting to get it over with. He looked at me skeptically, and I knew I had to elaborate. "I'm a virgin." I hissed and looked him hard in the eyes. He nodded and quickly turned back to the television as I dashed up the stairs towards my room.

I flung the door open, and walked as calmly to my closet as possible.

"Well, someone's not being honest with their father." I heard behind me, I sighed knowing that he kept his promise of Charlie not seeing him and slightly expecting his presence, anyway. I could practically hear the smug smile on his lips.

I turned around and looked at him, "Oh, I'm sorry, would you like to introduce yourself then?"

"I'd love to." Jasper's strong accent made me shiver with desire, but I slowly came back to myself as he began to make his way to my door. I placed my hand on his chest, and he smiled at me with an eyebrow raised. He must have felt my quiet panic because he just laughed slightly before pulling me into his arms and leading me to my bed, pulling me in to his lap.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what did you think!? Another chapter down! Any idea why Peter needs them to come to Texas and what 'bad thing' would happen if they stayed in Forks?! What about Edward and Alice's reactions to Jasper and Bella?! Any ideas on what's going to happen next?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**Olivia Williams**: cock blocker! damn it peter let him claim his mate already, I find it suss that alice didn't see this or did she? is she eddies mate?

**Bellisma:**_Thanks for the review! But actually, if you go back and read the first couple chapters, there is a few different times where both Jasper and Bella mention that Alice can no longer see Bella in her visions, just as Edward can't read her thoughts. Jasper is the only one of the three who's gift works on her. I don't want to tell you anything about future chapters, but Bella and Jas had already slept together, though, they haven't marked each other, yet. Keep reading! _

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or XxJasper'sAngelxX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_**  
**__- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Realidades Torcidas**

**A/N:**** After this chapter, we are all caught up! I hope you enjoy it!****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and XxJasper'sAngelxX, but was adopted from PuzzlingApprentice. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts. – B**

* * *

******Chapter 8:**** Fun  
****(Jasper's POV)**

While we sat there on Bella's bed, her small body fitting perfectly and snugly against my own, I could still feel those sparks vibrating over my skin that occurred every time we touched. I knew she felt them, too. My larger form seemed to engulf hers, but she radiated contentment and lust. Always lust; something we had in common. But there was something else, too. Relief. She seemed to be feeling that a lot since we had been alone together this week. I didn't mind, it was a positive emotion that I was comfortable being drowned in.

I nuzzled my face into her hair, deeply breathing in her rich, addictive, floral scent. It had the power to both calm me and make me want to take her right there on her bed. I resisted, however, knowing that if she didn't want me downstairs with her dad, that she wouldn't want him walking in on us when we were in a . . . compromising position.

"Relief?" I finally questioned, my lips brushing against her skin and making her shiver against me.

She snuggled closer and placed her face in the crook of my neck. "When we're not touching, there's a small ache in my chest. It's constant and slightly painful, but not incapacitating." She kissed my neck lightly, and it was getting even harder to concentrate on the subject at hand. Her father's down stairs, her father's down stairs, _her father's down stairs!_ I chanted in my head, trying to keep the fucker in my jeans from splitting the damn thing's at the seam. But I had sensed her slight reluctance to answer me, and I didn't like it. I understood this one, however. I had no need to ask. Being a human surrounded by vampires gives you enough weaknesses. She viewed this as a weakness and hated to have it revealed. She did expose it to me, though. And it made me feel better that she understood that if there was anyone, it was me that she could trust.

"It's the matin' pull," I explained quietly. "I feel it too. Sorry Darlin', but there's nothing I can do 'bout this one." I hated that that was true. She chuckled lightly, surprising me that she found that amusing.

"You can't save me from everything, Jay." She paused and looked into my eyes. I could feel them darkening slowly, I knew she could see my lust shining in them and my hardened member pressed firmly against her leg. "Besides, you're worth a little pain."

I saw a wicked glint spark in her beautiful brown eyes, and suddenly lusty anticipation filled me. She leaned in, her eyes closing, until her lips were only a whisper away from mine. I closed the gap; my hands gripping her hips and pulling us flush chest to chest. My very prominent erection rubbed against her sweet smelling core.

Absolutely mouthwatering and utterly thought devouring.

She moaned into my mouth, and I couldn't help but to buck against her. Her pants were quickly turning to gasps. Our tongues were whirling and sliding between each other's lips; both of us getting a taste of what we craved so desperately, as she gyrated against me.

I turned our bodies, sitting her against the headboard and looking over her form. I reached towards her and grabbed the material of the clothing she wore. I managed to get the pants off in one piece, but everything else was out of luck. Mine soon followed, but I took a little more time to shed them. I didn't want to have to run down to my truck nude in order to grab clothes and change.

Finally I was able to focus back in on the beauty in front of me. Her glistening folds taunted me, and I couldn't have kept myself in place I had tried; which I didn't. I crawled up to her slowly, my hands lightly caressing her completely exposed skin with each inch I moved. I simply couldn't get enough of her delicate and intensely hot skin pressed close to mine.

I reached her womanhood, it seemed to have been an ungodly long trek to my destination; yet, I had enjoyed every second. As I stared down at her— at her arousal that was slowly dripping down her thighs, a few drops sliding on to her bed— I took a deep breath. Her scent assaulted me, making my already throbbing cock pulse even more painfully.

But there was another scent, barely noticeable behind her striking perfume. It was at least two weeks old and therefore very faint, but I recognized it. My lust filled brain, however, turned my thought process hazy, and not sensing any kind of threat, I decided that it could wait. After all, there were much more pressing matters at hand.

As I leaned in, I heard her release a shuddering breath. Anticipation, need, adoration, excitement, desire, love, and the most strong at that second— lust.

"Please, Jasper," Bella whimpered. I obeyed, allowing my tongue to dance along her moist folds. Her hips bucked against me, and I knew we wouldn't have much time for fun. I pressed my tongue more firmly against her, slipping through her lips and to her succulent center.

"You have to stay quiet, Isabella." I whispered, hating that our surroundings were going to have to hinder her cries of ecstasy. It took her a moment to regain her bearings, and then she nodded her head in desperate understanding.

I refused to rush this. I placed her legs over my shoulders and then slowly traveled my mouth up to her clit, loving how her sweet nectar coated my taste buds. They used to only thirst for blood, it had been my addiction— my drug. This, however, was like switching from marijuana to heroin— yet the high was more euphoric, and somehow not deadly or dangerous. It was obvious which I was more dependent on, which I had stronger cravings for.

My Bella.

My tongue circled her slowly, sometimes I allowed myself to dabble more forcefully over her sensitive nub. Her quiet cries and moans were killing me. He whimpers and pleas making me weak. My eyes concentrated on her white teeth nibbling her bottom lip in hope of muffling her blissful sounds, her face flushed with the pleasure I was giving her.

I allowed her emotions to flood me completely. The amounts of lust, desire, and pleasure she was throwing off overcame me, forcing me to palm my dick. I squeezed slightly— my mind's eye imagining Bella's hand instead of my own— and growled at the sensation. My mouth was still working on her, and the combination of Bella's emotions, taste, and my own hand against my cock was making me feel crazy with pleasure.

I reflected my emotions back at her, so she felt them as I felt hers— I was careful to keep them within the room— and heard her gasp.

I squeezed with more force, spreading the bead of moisture around my head, and then pumped slowly. Bella withered and her legs started barely noticeable tremors. I closed my lips around the little bundle of nerves and then sucked before nibbling it lightly. A low moan left her lips before she could muffle it, but it was low enough not to alert Charlie.

I watched as one of her hands tangled with the comforter, the other entwining within my golden locks. She was holding me closely to her, but she needn't worry. Nothing could have stopped me in that moment. The delicious tugging on my scalp made me groan, my movements on both her and myself quickening in pace and intensity.

I drug my tongue down towards her entrance, allowing my free hand to take place on her clit. My tongue entered her, and I finally got to taste her directly from her source. Bella's hips started to buck rapidly; trying to reach the much needed release my actions were promising. My tongue caressed her inner walls, licking at her sweet spot and as deeply as I could reach.

I felt as she clenched around my tongue, her muscles contracting as they readied themselves to cum. I felt my balls tighten, my resounding moan vibrating straight to her core. I moved my hand faster along my shaft, from base to head. I used my tongue to plunge in and out of her in mimic of the act of sex as my hips bucked into my hand of their own accord.

"Cum, Isabella." I murmured, feeling her lust skyrocket at the sound of my voice.

I was moving faster than she could probably comprehend, but when her gasping breaths caught, he walls clenched around my tongue and held me captive as she rode out her orgasm. My hand didn't slow its ministrations, causing her to convulse violently beneath me. Her emotions sent me over the edge, making me shudder in pure, undiluted pleasure as my cum shot from me in long spurts on to her bear thighs; feeling hot as fire as it left me.

I crawled up the rest of her body, and pulling her lips into a passionate kiss when I reached them; knowing full well that she could taste her own juices. I felt her lust being to rise again, and mine was following suit.

We both whimpered slightly from the loss of contact when I forced myself to pull away. My restraint was not that good, and if we continued I knew that we would not remain quiet, and the Chief would hear.

**(Bella's POV)**

I sighed as I stood up, knowing that we needed to leave anyway. I had been up here for a while. It was a wonder that Charlie hadn't noticed the noise, wouldn't he notice that it should have only took five minutes to find any clothing I needed? However, I was happy for his ignorance. I kissed Jasper again as I made my way past him, towards the bathroom, needing to clean up.

After taking care of myself, I sneaked back to my room and was grateful to still be unnoticed by my father. I went in to my room, and saw that Jasper was no longer there. Probably in the truck, I assumed.

I brushed my hair before I pulled the sweats back on, then grabbed a brown tank top and threw it on, knowing I wouldn't be cold in Texas. I quickly grabbed some clothes and put them in a bag, before making my way down the stairs.

As I walked down the steps, I saw Charlie. He seemed surprised to see me, looking pointedly between me and the door. "What are you doing in here, Bells?" He asked; the shock as evident on his voice as his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard the door open and shut about five minutes ago, I thought you were already gone." He answered, still trying to understand.

"Well, you are getting up there in age . . . maybe the hearing's going early?" He glared at me for a second, but I could see the hilarity in his eyes so I knew I was forgiven. I felt some foreign humor dancing along my emotions, strong enough to catch my attention, but not strong enough to overpower what I felt naturally. I was already aware that this was Jasper's way of communicating, so I pushed some frustration his way in response.

When I came out of my thoughts, I realized that Charlie wanted a real explanation and thought up a quick lie that wouldn't get me in to trouble. "It was probably just Alice, coming to see what was taking me so long." I grumbled before kissing his cheek and walking out the door with a mumbled "See you, soon."

I opened the door to the enormous truck, and Jay reached over to pull me up. As soon as I was situated I turned to him, "Really, you couldn't just leave through the window and save me from that?" I asked with a pointed glance towards the door to my house.

He just shrugged and laughed, I knew he had enjoyed me struggling to get past my father unscathed.

* * *

From Forks, Washington to Houston, Texas was a 2,518 mile drive by car; taking the average person about forty hours to complete by driving sixty miles per hour. Of course, this was Jasper driving and we certainly were not going that low of a speed. Try doubling it, and now your close. He was going about one-twenty or faster as often as he could. Yet, I didn't feel scared like I did when Edward drove. In fact, I felt content, if a little exhilarated and slightly lusty.

Of course, the last part may have something to do with Jay keeping his hand at rest on my upper thigh.

We were five hours in, and at the pace we were driving, I knew it could only be about fifteen more— if that. We kept a comfortable silence mostly so far, other than a few stray comments and singing along to music when a good station was available. It was getting dark by now, seven o'clock actually. I wasn't too tired so I sat comfortably in the passenger seat.

As I thought back through the day, my curiosity began growing as it did so often lately.

"Darlin', just ask whatever's buggin' ya." He finally told me, and I knew my emotions were probably assaulting him.

"Okay," I paused, searching for the most pressing question. "So, the Cullen's don't know your true identity; but how, when you were living with a mind reader and a seer?" My curiosity and anticipation started to grow even more rapidly as I awaited his response.

"Peter knew that Alice was goin' to be comin' for me while I was in Philadelphia, so he had me prepare. I learned how to hide my thoughts behind random observations or just keep my mind totally blank. When it came to evadin' Alice, I had much more trouble. The only way to keep her at bay was to not make any decisions, to simply let things happen. Or, I could use only my instincts. But, that was much more dangerous, 'cause my instincts were always so strong." He paused, before adding, "Of course, just bein' around ya completely blocks her out, ever since your shield got stronger."

I nodded, they had told me that now, not only did I block Edward, but Alice too. I was also impressed by Peter's gift being so effective. I knew that this was the best time to get my answers, so I asked what came to mind.

"Okay, so that makes sense," I amended, "but, your eyes . . . they're red because you still sometimes drink from humans, right?" I questioned, and watched intently as Jasper ran a hand through his perfectly tousled hair and nodded. "Well, how didn't they realize that you were still drinking from humans? Hell, how didn't the Pack realize that?"

"A part of bein' the Major is being devious." He chuckled, "I never let anyone go huntin' with me, and I always made sure that I would have one human and then at least three animals to cover most of the red. I got the family to believe that my eyes were simply stained after one hundred years of keeping a natural diet, so they didn't question it much. Of course, I could always feel their disgust. And the Pack doesn't know 'cause I am able to move fast enough that I could get far enough out of the way for them not to even become aware of the human's death in the time it took for the rest of the family to go on a regular hunting trip." He looked completely away from the road, but the speed never dropped.

"Okay," I was doing my best to take everything in stride, I didn't feel any disgust, but I knew he could feel the effect the loss of human life had on my emotions.

"Darlin', I know what you're feelin' and why, but ya shouldn't." I couldn't keep from giving him an incredulous look.

Why the hell shouldn't I feel bad for them? At least the last sight they saw was beautiful . . .

"Bella; Peter, Char, and I are very careful about whose lives we end. We take care not to kill any innocents; mainly they are drug dealers, rapists, murderers, or people who are so sick that they're in more pain by stayin' alive." He answered my unspoken curiosity, and I sighed in relief.

"I don't understand how Carlisle or any of the others could look down on you for that, when really every time you took one life, you were probably saving many others." I whispered, feeling disgust for the first time in Jay's presence; and it wasn't towards him.

"The Cullen's certainly have a different way of looking at things," he established.

"Well obviously you have the best control out of the most of them," I grumbled, still agitated. "Now that you're back with your family, are you going back to an all human diet?" I questioned curiously, and he smiled slightly when he noticed that it was tainted by no darker emotions.

"Yes, I am." He nodded.

"Okay," I agreed, actually proud that he was keeping such creeps off the streets.

We started asking each other every question that came to mind. Learning each other's favorite colors, my favorite food and Jasper's from when he was still human. I found out that when he was human he had two younger sisters and that his father had died in the war before he had entered. He was the man of the house and had to take care of the farm, so when he left his mother and sisters were left in charge. That was one of the reasons that he had hated Maria so strongly, because he was forced to leave his family to fend for themselves permanently.

He actually had a fairly extensive memory of his human life; he remembered tossing the bales of hay and swimming in the creek. He remembered watching his mother knit their clothing and going outside to read when books were available. He remembered racing his horse against his sister even though they were both supposed to be doing their chores. He remembered his father yelling at him for instances like that, and remembered being praised by both of his parents when he was able to do something successfully.

He told me about being able to recall memories, but never being able to remember exactly what they looked like.

I told him about my life in Phoenix, about my friends and my mother. I told him about Renee's parents and how they both died only years after moving out to Arizona. I told him about how she put me through ballet and didn't let me quit for years because it kept me out of her hair while she was working. I told him how I had to take care of her, how I had to be the one to make sure the bills were paid and that she got to the doctors when she was ill.

I told him about how happy I was when she found love in Phil, because it meant that there was someone else to take of her. I told him about why I didn't want to come to live in Forks, but how happy I was when I realized that I no longer had to be my own parent's parental figure. I explained how Charlie and I got along so well because I only had to look after myself and because he knew he could trust me to do so.

It was more than the long winded Q&A that I had had with Edward. It wasn't simply asking a question and getting a one sentence answer. We recounted stories and he understood things that no one else ever could, because of both our mating bond and his empathic ability.

We had to pull over at a gas station so I took advantage and went to the bathroom and grabbed a meal. When I got back to the truck, we continued our autobiographies. I couldn't help but to think that his was so much more interesting than mine, but he never let me feel that way because he didn't act even slightly bored.

When I looked at the time, I saw it was one in the morning. We only had about nine more hours of driving and so I allowed myself to drift to sleep as I cuddled in to Jasper's side while he drove.

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of the truck coming to a stop. I grumbled a little as I finally sat back up straight and heard Jasper chuckle; probably at my grogginess. I looked out the window, and I couldn't tell right away what time it was. I took a sip from my water bottle and looked at the clock, surprised to see I had slept through the rest of the car ride.

The ten o'clock sky didn't look like the happy, sunny Texas atmosphere I had been expecting. It was actually overcast, just dark enough for Jay to be able to go outside without his skin shimmering. But, of course, the time wasn't actually ten; it was noon due to the time change.

Despite the sky looking bleak, my mood was at a high. We had finally made it! I took in my actual surroundings as I settled more comfortably into my seat, seeing that we were at another gas station.

"How much longer until we reach the Whitlock home?" I questioned curiously, knowing we couldn't be far.

"Only a few more miles, Darlin'; the place is secluded from the human population." He told me as he pulled up to one of the pumps. "Wanna get out and stretch your legs?"

I smiled brightly at him. The truck was deliciously roomy, but that didn't keep my legs from aching from lack of movement. He took that as a yes, even though in my mind, it was more of a hell yes! I watched as he hopped gracefully to the ground and walked over to get my door at human pace. I loved how he was such a gentleman.

Jasper pulled my door open and helped me down, before pulling me into his arms. "Welcome to Texas, Darlin'" He grinned at me.

I sent him my enthusiasm and leaned up on my toes in order to kiss his cheek. As I pulled away, there was a light breeze and Jasper's back stiffened, preparing himself almost the same way he had against Riley and Victoria. But this was different, because soon after a large smiled graced his face.

He leaned down, placing his lips to my ear. "Peter's here, but he doesn't know we are." He told me, and I couldn't hold back the smirk that turned up the corners of my lips.

"I want to have a little fun," I whispered back so quietly that no human would have been able to understand me had their ear been pressed to my lips.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, probably feeling the sudden amusement and mischief overcoming my emotions.

It took some silent persuasion, but I knew I would get what I wanted. He trusted his brother not to kill me— even without a proper introduction— but more than that, he trusted his instincts. I knew that if Jasper sensed that I was in danger, he would save me.

I winked at him as I started to make my way towards the entrance of the little convenience store that was attached to the gas station. When I came in I noticed a small draft and watched as Jay silently glided down wind, making sure that his scent wouldn't alert his brother to his appearance.

There were only about four aisles, so I started at the right and made my way to the left. I looked down the aisles, not knowing what Peter looked like, but I had an idea of what to look for. I could always see Jasper out of the corner of my eye; he was being extremely careful but humoring me by not allowing even a chance of Peter seeing him.

The third aisle, a tall man with short blonde hair and cowboy boots standing in front of the lighters; I stopped there. I recognized the irony, watching a man who can only be killed by fire about to buy a lighter. Couldn't hurt to mess with him a little, could it? I wondered.

And then the realization of what he would need with a lighter, since obviously vampires do not smoke. I didn't want to think of the possibility that he still had the need to use it on others, I honestly hated the thought that my future brother was still in that type of danger. So, I decided to assume that it was only precaution.

I walked closer, being sure to keep a normal pace as not to alert him of my knowledge. When I was finally right at his side, looking at the lighters with him, I allowed my eyes to wander to the mysterious man next to me. He was a few inches shorter than Jay, probably about 6'2" and looked almost as powerful. If I looked closely, the fluorescent lights allowed me to see the slight upraised skin from his scars but it was still hard to be sure without touch.

Then, he looked down at me. I was surprised for only a moment to see the mud brown eyes before I realized that he couldn't just walk around with crimson ones. I picked up a blue lighter and walked about three feet away before turning sharply back towards him.

"Too bad brown contacts can't hide the pale skin or the inhuman beauty." I whispered so low that no human could hear me, but Jasper and Peter would be able to. I felt the foreign humor bump against my consciousness and I knew that Jasper found my little prank funny. I was almost waiting for the unsuspecting vampire to crack.

I watched his back stiffen and only heard the light hiss because I knew what to listen for. He turned quickly, but was careful to keep up his human facade. However, I was already looking elsewhere, at the rags and car soap. I could feel his curious eyes on me and decided to push just a little farther.

"Good thing I'm not a murderer or a rapist or I could be in some serious shit." I couldn't keep the snicker out of my voice and I finally turned to face him head on.

I looked more closely into Peter's mud colored eyes, trying to see if he knew who I was; searching for any sing of recognition. I was already aware that he knew of my existence, or at least knew that Jasper had found his mate. But would a gift that was described simply as 'knowing shit' actually allow him to know it was me?

He was staring into my eyes as intently as I was his. It was obvious that he sensed something, something strong enough to keep him from trying to kill me in this empty aisle when he knew I was aware of his secret. So his gift wasn't all talk . . .

That's when I saw it, that flicker— that gleam in his eyes that told me he knew. A shit eating grin spread across his lips and I couldn't help but to chuckle at his expression.

"Well there's the face of a man who just knows shit," I winked at him.

"Nice to finally meet ya, Sweet Pea."

* * *

**A/N:**** Peter! Yay! What did you think!? I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, the next chapter is all new, never before read since we are now caught up completely with the story. Any ideas of what's gonna happen next now that Peter and Char are with them?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or XxJasper'sAngelxX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_**  
**__- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Realidades Torcidas**

**A/N:**** Well, we are all caught up! I hope you enjoy this all new chapter! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and XxJasper'sAngelxX, but was adopted from PuzzlingApprentice. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts. – B**

* * *

**Chapter 9****: Getting Acquainted **  
**(****Bella's POV)**

"Well, there's the face of a man who just knows shit," I winked at him.

"Nice to finally meet ya, Sweet Pea," he smiled a toothy grin, "That was a good one. You had me over a barrel for a minute there."

My upper lip tugged up into a smirk, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

He nodded, his smile still on his face before he began looking around the aisles. "So, where is that fucker that calls himself my brother?" He asked. "I know he was in on your little scheme." His eyes, still filled with humor, flickered down at me briefly.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere," I giggled, already liking Peter.

I turned and made my way around to the next aisle, browsing through the condiments. I ended up grabbing some snacks and a six pack of bottled water, not knowing if Peter and Charlotte had stocked the house for my arrival. I didn't want to make any assumptions, so I began to lug it over toward the cashier on the other side of the store, only to have the six pack of water bottles eased out from under my arm and effortlessly into Peter's hands. I smiled up at him in thanks and finished making my way to pay.

Stopping in front of the high counter top next to the exit, I began to unload my items onto the counter for the tan skinned man to ring up. Peter held up the water bottles for the attendant to scan before he quickly bagged my items and hit a button on the register, causing it to make a loud 'DING'.

Seeing that the total came to $27.83, I began to reach into my pocket, but was stopped by a cold hand on my wrist. Looking up, I watched as Peter whipped out some cash before I could even make an objection to stop him as he handed the attendant a ten and a twenty dollar bill.

Letting out a huff, I glared at him, but he only gave me a Cheshire cat grin, clearly amused with what I hoped to be a chastising glare.

"It's my treat, Sweet Pea," he said winking at me, followed by me rolling my eyes in mock-irritation.

Reaching up to grab my bag from the attendant, I looked over at him and gave him a small grateful smile. "Thanks Peter, that was nice of you."

"Not a problem," he waved me off as we turned toward the door next to the checkout counter. "I'm the one who insisted y'all come down here in the first place. It's only right that I help out with some of the expenses." He said, pulling open the glass door and holding it open for me. I couldn't help but to smile at this; clearly, he was as much of a gentlemen as Jasper is.

As we were walking to the truck, I suddenly felt a wave of anticipation and wariness. I could feel the tight pain in my chest begin to alleviate and knew that it was from my Jasper, trying to send me a silent message. Going by the emotional cocktail, I was guessing that he wanted to pull a fast one on Peter. I concentrated on my emotions, sending him my own cocktail of compliance and amusement.

I motioned at Peter as I led him over to the truck, which Jasper looked to have moved around to the side of the building while we were in the aisles picking out my junk foods. I made my way around the bed and to the passenger's side, away from the prying eyes leering at us from the little store, acting like I was looking for Jasper for their benefit.

As I rounded the truck, heading toward the car door, Jasper appeared out of nowhere and tackled Peter from behind.

"Son of a -" I heard Peter cuss as Jasper managed to get him into a head lock.

Peter wound his foot around the back of Jasper's leg and pushed, effectively knocking them onto the ground and causing Jasper to release his arms from around Peter's neck.

As they wrestled around laughing, I could see how much they had missed each other and I was happy that they would be able to spend some time together this week. It would be nice for them to catch up and do whatever it is that they do together. Honestly, I looked forward to getting to know the duo that had saved my Jasper from the evil clutches of that bitch of a sire of his. For that alone, I would forever be grateful.

I watched the two vampires, a fond smile on my face. I had never seen Jasper let go this way the entire time that I saw him with the Cullen's. It gave me a warm feeling in my chest and made me happy that he had a place where he could let loose and have fun without having to hold back his true self. I was hoping that I would see more of it in the future.

The fun between the two men continued on until Jasper finally had Peter pinned on the dirt with his forearm under his chin, laughing.

"You give?" Jasper asked from on top of him.

Peter chuckled, "Yeah, I give, you mother fucker!"

Faster than my eyes could follow, Jay was on his feet, his hand stretched out to help Peter up off of the ground and on to his feet. Standing side by side, they dusted their clothes off and grabbed each other in a hug; not one of those one armed manly hugs, but a warm hug saying 'welcome home brother', and 'you've been missed'.

Finally pulling away from each other, Jasper spoke, pulling me into his side, "I see you've met Isabella."

Peter nodded, smirking down at me, "Startled the hell outta me. It took me a minute to realize who she was the second I got a real whiff of her scent mixed with yours. I can't even tell you what was goin' through my head at that moment."

Jasper grinned down at me. "She's a sneaky one, I'll tell ya that." He commended me. "She even managed to get past me and Alice when we were protectin' her down in Phoenix."

Peter's grin widened. "Well, if that's the case, she's either one hell of a mastermind or you're losing your touch, Major!"

Jasper narrowed his eyes at his brother in arms, "Well, it sure ain't me. There's a reason she's my mate; my equal in every way – even if she is still only a human."

"Yeah, yeah, you know I'm just playin' with ya," Peter waved him off.

There was a moment of silence as Jay quickly glanced around the parking lot before his eyes finally landed on Peter, once again.

"Did you run here or somethin'?"

Peter nodded, "Sure did. Char wanted me to get a lighter an' some fluid so that we could light up the pit and make a bon fire tonight for Sweet Pea." He grinned down at me.

Jay tightened his arm around my waist as he spoke, "Well, come on, let's get goin' then. We don't want to keep your Missus waiting!" He smirked teasingly at Peter, guiding me over to the truck and pulling open the door.

"Ha Ha, just you wait, asshole. You've got a mate now too, so you'll be one ta talk!" He said dryly as he leaned against the bed, watching as Jasper helped me in before pulling open the back door and slipping inside.

It wasn't until we pulled out of the dirt parking lot and drove down the road a little ways that the silence was broken.

"So Peter, what did your knower tell you?" Jasper finally asked, peaking up to look in the rearview mirror. His voice was harder now; the play time behind him and it was back to business.

Sensing the changes, Peter's voice became harder, as well, losing all traces of its usual humor. "All I know is that you and Sweet Pea, here, needed to get away from that house before the Cullen's returned. I don't know why or what would've happened if ya stayed. I just know that it wouldn't have been good. It seems that Eddie and that pixie-bitch have known all along' that y'all are mates, yet they planned on keepin' ya apart."

I watched as Jasper's hands tightened on the steering wheel, his eyes intently watching the road in front of him as he listened to Peter speak. I could practically feel the rage pouring off of him at being manipulated in such a way for reasons still unknown.

I reached across the seat and placed a comforting hand on his thigh, sending him calming emotions in an attempt to soothe him. His eyes softened as they flickered down toward me, though his expression didn't change. He released one hand from the steering wheel and reached down to place it on top of my own, giving me a gentle squeeze.

"Why would they do that?" I asked in a monotone, confused and angry at the idea of them betraying us in such a way. I couldn't understand what they would gain by keeping us apart. "Isn't there supposed to be a law or something that forbids you from keeping a mated pair apart?"

Jasper stayed silent with a thoughtful look on his face, allowing Peter to answer me instead. "Yeah, but it doesn't seem like they care about that," Peter sighed. "Either that, or the thought that they wouldn't be caught; that the two of you would never find out the truth."

My brows scrunched in befuddlement as I turned around slightly in my seat to face Peter. "But, if that was the case, why would they leave Jasper alone with me at the house for a week?" I pressed.

Peter just shrugged, so I looked to Jasper for an answer. He still looked like he was off in his own world, thinking intensely about something. Finally, noticing that I was looking to him for answers, he finally let out a sigh. "I don't know Darlin', but we'll find out what's going on," Jasper promised, his eyes penetrating.

I just nodded, something inside of me telling me to put my full trust in him.

* * *

Ten minutes passed in silence, none of us talking as I watched the flat Texas land zoom past me. The sun was starting to set on the horizon and the sky glowed in beautiful orange hues.

Jasper suddenly turned the wheel, maneuvering us onto a little dirt road that didn't seem to go anywhere by the looks of it. It appeared as though they lived very in a very secluded area, but close enough to the city if they need to feed, which made sense for vampires.

After several minutes, I finally could make out the silhouette of a house in the distance and as we got closer, I began see the clear outlining of a large ranch house fenced off in the distance. It wasn't as big as the mansion that the Cullen's owned in Forks, but it screamed warmth and welcome and I couldn't wait to explore all the wonderful treasures that this place looked to hold.

The ranch style home looked like it could be at least a hundred years old, but kept up with nicely. There was a large front porch that wrapped around the house, adding a homier feeling to the property. Navy shutters rounded each upstairs window and a big bay window stuck out from the downstairs.

Off in the distance, a large brown barn sat with what appeared to be the stables in the back, adding to that western-ranch-style-look. It made me briefly wonder what they kept in there since I couldn't immediately see anything off the bat with my weak human senses.

When we finally pulled to a stop in front of the house, I was almost bouncing in excitement. Jasper looked down at me with an amused smirk on his handsome face before looking up at something behind me. It was then that I noticed a beautiful, petite woman with bright red eyes and white blonde hair standing on the porch waiting for us. She wore a warm smile on her lips and her eyes immediately sought out Peter's as he exited the back seat with an equally yearning air about him the second she came into his view. After witnessing this, I immediately came to the conclusion that the woman standing there had to be his mate, Charlotte.

I watched as Peter rushed over to Char, picking her up and swinging her around before kissing her deeply, the love shining in their eyes and happy smiles crossing their lips. You would think that they had been away from each other for months rather than hours. It gave me a warm feeling, watching the two of them, knowing that there was no force on earth that could break their bond.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jasper watching his brother and sister with a small smile before releasing my hand and sliding out of the truck. He flitted around to my side, opened the door, and looked up at me, holding out his hand. My eyes flashed down at his hand before looking back up into his eyes, sliding my hand into his cold one, allowing him to help me down. Once on my feet, he put his hand on my lower back and began leading me toward the porch.

Hearing our approach, Peter and Char finally pulled apart. Her eyes lit up as she saw Jasper and with a quick look to both her mate and Jasper, she stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck.

"Major! It's so good to finally have you back here! We've missed you so much!" She gushed. I couldn't help the possessive feeling that began to overtake me at the sight of her touching my Jasper and I literally had to hold back a growl. However, the feeling immediately left me as I noticed Jay kept his hand on my lower back, sending me a cocktail of emotions ensuring me that he was mine, as I was his.

"It's good to be home, Char," Jay responded, pulling back and gesturing towards me. "This is my mate, Isabella."

"Bella," I smiled up at her, shooting him a glare; I only let him call me by my full name as I loved the way it sounded when it rolled off of his tongue.

Charlotte immediately grabbed me up in a hug as she went on saying, "It's so good to meet you, Suga'. It's about time that the Major, here, found his true other half." She looked back over at Jasper with a chastising expression on her beautiful face as she playfully smacked him on his chest. "See?! I told ya that spikey-haired midget wasn't for you!" Jasper just rolled his eyes and chuckled at her antics.

I couldn't help the bright smile forming on my lips, feeling right at home with Jasper's family. "It's nice to meet you too, Charlotte." I told her with a small laugh breaking through my words.

She waved me off, stepping over so that she was standing on my other side. "It's Char to family, Suga'," She said linking her arm with mine and leading me toward the beautiful ranch house.

Stepping inside, my jaw immediately dropped in astonishment. Just the same as the outside, the inside screamed 'home'. The colors were all neutral and unlike the Cullen's home, nothing made me feel like I was too afraid to even breathe on it in fear that it would break. Everything seemed so warm and comfortable and the most delicious smell was coming from what I was assuming is the kitchen, making my stomach rumble loudly, which caused the three vampires to laugh. I knew that in the past, this was something that easily would have made me blush, but after Edward's abandonment, I learned hold it back.

"Come on Suga', I didn't know what you'd like to eat, so I just made some homemade pizza," Char said leading me into what appeared to be a chief's dream kitchen. This surprised me, especially considering the fact that neither she nor Peter needed it to cook or eat in.

Deciding not to question it, I looked up at her with a smile. "It smells delicious, thank you," I praised her before reached for a plate and grabbing a slice of what looked to be covered with sausage. I held it over the plate and leaned forward, taking a huge bite, and moaned at the explosion of different tastes, seasonings and flavors in my mouth. "Good God, Char, this is amazing! You have to give me this recipe!" I gushed in between bites, not even bothered by my rude table manners. If Edward were here, I could practically see his chastising expression as he scolded me with something along the lines of my unladylike behavior.

I could hear Char chuckle before going over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water as well as a soda and holding it up for me to choose. I pointed to the soda, not wanting to talk anymore, and just to savor the taste, and eat more than I should before washing it all down with the cold soda.

When I was done, I noticed for the first time that Jasper and Peter were nowhere to be found, my hand automatically reaching up to cover my chest, reminding me of the dull ache from his absence.

Charlotte, seeing my confused and worried expression, answered my unasked question, "They're out back. Peter is showin' Jasper the new horses we got."

I felt my eyebrows shoot up towards my hair line as I spoke, "You have horses? I thought animals were afraid of you guys?"

She pursed her lips and nodded, "Usually they are, but Peter was adamant that we owned some. So, we went out and searched for a long time before findin' a couple that weren't scared of us. But it was worth it to see the joy on my Peter's face. Both of the boys rode when they were human and they always wanted to keep horses again," Char explained and I couldn't help but smile to myself at the thought of Jasper on the back of a horse as a human with his honey blonde curls bouncing as he rode.

"Can we go and see them?" I asked her, anxious to see him around the large animal. She nodded with a smile and opened the back door, motioning me to follow her.

The two of us walked across the back yard towards the stables. I appreciated the fact that she walked at a human pace with me instead of just tossing me over her shoulder and flitting across the yard like a sack of potatoes. We took our time and enjoyed ourselves while she pointed out different parts of the property that she thought I would enjoy exploring with Jasper later on during our stay.

We finally made it to where the horses were docked and seeing the look on Jasper's face made me realize just how different he was from the Jasper that the Cullen's knew. Sure, I had seen a glimpse of it when he and Peter were goofing off at the gas station up the road, but it was different now that we were here on their property with people who knew and accepted him the way that he was. Here, where he could just relax and be himself. I couldn't help but marvel at the wonderful man that is my mate and how fortunate I was to even know this side of him.

Sensing my arrival, Jasper turned his head towards me as he held the reins of a beautiful caramel colored mare with a brown mane and tail. She had her nose buried in Jasper's hand as her lips brushed against his palm while he fed her some apple slices.

"Wow, she's beautiful," I gushed without taking my eyes off of the mare. "How many do you have?"

"Five, includin' this one," Peter answered. "Three stallions and two mares. That one there that the Major's feedin' is Mocha."

"She's beautiful," I grinned, only to be startled by the feeling of being shoved against my back. I jumped slightly, turning around, only to come face to face with another large black more, but she had a small patch of white in the shape of a star on her forehead. She looked at me with such intelligent eyes, as if she knew exactly what was happening around her.

"That's Akasha," Char explained and reached up to stroke her long neck. "She's the other mare we have. She's a little on the sassy side, but underneath she's still the biggest sweetheart of them all.

I smiled at the horse as I reached forward to stroke the white star on her forehead.

"She likes you," Peter observed.

I looked over at him as my smile widened. "I like her too."

As time went on, they showed me the rest of the horses. The three stallions were all just as beautiful as the mares and I stood in awe, not only at their larger size, but at the presence that they seemed to command.

After a while of standing around and talking about the horses, hearing about where they found them and feeding them all some apples, carrots and sugar cubes, my eyes began to droop as I fought to stay awake. Of course, Jay immediately felt my lethargy, so we continued our conversations as we moved back into the house, where Char took me on a quick tour.

The more I saw, the more I fell in love with this place and I knew that if they permitted it, this would be where I wanted to live after I was changed. The moldings and archways were all original, and the gigantic stone fireplace in the sitting room looked like it could warm up the whole house. They had a large living room with a huge flat screen TV and gaming systems much like Emmett's. Everything was done in warm, earthy tones making you feel right at home.

On the far end of the house, they had a huge library/study filled with floor to ceiling book cases with shelf upon shelf of books on every subject imaginable.

Finally, Char led me upstairs to the bedrooms. The room Jasper and I were sharing was also done in warm, earthy tones and it had a medium sized fireplace with a wall mounted flat screen TV above it. A king-sized four poster bed sat across from it as the center piece of the room and there was one wall that was made entirely of glass with a beautiful view over a large lake.

There were two doors on the opposite wall; one leading into a walk in closet and the other led to the most amazing ensuite I have ever seen. There was a large sunk-in tub, big enough to fit me and Jasper comfortably, a walk in shower with four different shower heads, a toilet and a 'his and hers' basin, all done in black marble with silver accents.

Exiting the ensuite, I came to find that both mine and Jasper's bags were sitting on the bed. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at the vampire speed that was probably used to do this while I was checking out the bathroom.

I smiled to myself while I took out a pair of navy color shorts and a white top before turning and making my way back into the bathroom, eager to try out that amazing shower head.

I placed my PJ's near the sink before turning on the water in the shower, giving it a chance to warm up. I suddenly felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me, nuzzling my neck in an affectionate gesture. I felt my eyes close as a smile formed on my lips and I placed my own hands over top of his arms with a contented sigh.

"Can I assume that you like it here so far, Darlin'?" Jasper murmured, his lips ghosting across my skin with little vibrations as he spoke.

I couldn't help the chills that it sent down my body as I forced myself to reply. "I could definitely get used to it here."

* * *

**A/N:**** And there you have it! The first chapter of the rest of the story! I hope that you guys enjoyed it! Jasper's POV will be next, so is there anything that you think will happen?! What did you think of Peter and Char?! What about what happened with Edward and Alice?! Why do you think Jasper and Bella had to leave the Cullen's house before they got back?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or XxJasper'sAngelxX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_**  
**__- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Realidades Torcidas**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and XxJasper'sAngelxX, but was adopted from PuzzlingApprentice. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts. – B**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**** The Start of Something New  
(Jasper's POV)**

I continued to lay next to my sleeping mate, watching through the large wall sized window as the sun rose over the horizon on the secluded Texas property. The calm and content emotions that I was feeling were blissful and in sucked them in greedily as I held Bella in my arms. Her warm naked body felt amazing against my cold one and I couldn't help but to close my eyes once again as my chest continuously rumbled with my purrs. I knew that this was the closest to falling asleep that I would ever get.

Throughout the night, I had stayed with my Belle as she slept and I finally found out what Edward had always found so interesting about watching her sleep. She made the most endearing expressions and would sometimes let the random word or phrase slip from her desirable lips. I couldn't help the rush that hearing my name from her lips gave me.

I closed my eyes and felt a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth as I allowed my mate's feelings wash over me. My beast relished my mate's closeness and how her emotions showed how blissfully content that she was. It was a new feeling for the both of us and was something that I would strive to feel from my Belle.

I opened my eyes when I felt the sun began to make its way in through the large glass wall and began to warm my cold skin, resulting in rainbow prisms bouncing around the walls and ceiling. Red streaks began to reveal themselves in Bella's thick dark mahogany hair.

Bella shifted as the sun hit her eyes and she slowly opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times before reaching up to wipe the sleep out of them. Finally, she untucked her head from under my chin over my silent unbeating heat and looked up at me, her chocolate brown eyes meeting mine.

"Hi," she whispered, a small smile playing on her plump pink lips.

I smirked down at her, reaching up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. "Mornin' Darlin'," I said, pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

When I pulled back, the sun peaked out from behind the morning clouds, causing her to gasp as I once again began to sparkle. I shifted, slightly uncomfortable as I waited for her reaction as this was the first time that she had seen me in the sun light, specifically without a shirt.

Bella lifted an arm and ran her fingertips over my pecks. Her emotions weren't what I expected, but then again, I should have known that from the first time she had seen me shirtless.

"You glow," she observed in awe, her fingers journeying upward a particularly thick patch of scars on my neck.

"I thought we established that bit, sweet heart?" I teased her.

She scowled up at me before returning her attention to my neck. "What I meant was that you look a bit different in the sunlight. Sure, you sparkle like the rest of the Cullen's, but you also seem to glow in a way that they don't." She clarified.

I hummed my acknowledgement, my eyes unwillingly closing that the contentment she was causing as she ran her fingers over the patterns from my scars. A deep purr began rumbling continuously through my chest.

Bella continued her movements as she shifted her head, compelling me to open one of my eyes and look down to see her gazing up at me with her lips pressed against the side of my peck.

"What causes you to purr?" She asked me, her lips brushing against my skin as prisms danced across her forehead from my chest.

"Our mates," I answered her through the resounding purr in my chest as I shut my open eye. "It's an effect our inner beasts produce when our mates calm them, which only they can do."

"Your inner beast, like the one that came out when Victoria and that newborn attacked us?" She asked.

I involuntarily growled as I remembered the red headed vampire who only recently tried to take my newly discovered mate from me. I didn't want to tell her about the two sides to my inner-self, but I figured that since she had met the Major, it would be okay to go a little bit into the topic, avoiding anything regarding my inner demon. I have never met another vampire whose inner beast can make an appearance, nor anyone who has two inner-selves.

Letting out a sigh, I began to clarify. "Yes, I guess he is considered as an inner-vampire."

"Are there others that have an inner-vampire like the Major?" She wondered.

I pursed my lips as I thought about how I would explain this before I finally answered. "None that can make an outside appearance as if they were a separate entity, no."

I heard her hum as I felt her lips form a smile before she once again shifted her head to lay on my chest. "I like your rumble." She murmured.

"You will do the same thing when you're changed," I told her. "And just like my purr relaxes you now, it will calm your inner vampire, as well."

I felt her lift her head and I opened my eyes to look down at her.

"_When _I'm changed?" She asked.

"Yes," I confirmed, "Unless it's not somethin' you want anymore?" I quirked a brow.

"No! No, it's still something that I want. I was just surprised that you were so willing to go along with it."

I sighed and shifted her frame a bit so that she could get a full view of my face.

"Darlin', I'm not Edward. I'm not goin' to tell you what to do, unless we're in a life threatening situation where I expect you to listen to me. I'm not goin' to continuously berate you on how you shouldn't become a vampire 'cause you will lose your soul, which I'm not entirely convinced will happen. And I most certainly will not keep things from you, especially if those things have to do with you. Okay?"

She nodded, remorse flowing through her emotions. "I'm sorry, Jasper. You're right. I don't know why I assumed that you would be against me becoming like you. It's just what I'm used to, I guess."

I smiled down at her and squeezed her to me, making sure not to squeeze too tightly. "It's okay, sweet heart."

A brief silence passed between us before she finally broke it.

"Thank you," she murmured.

I looked down at her in confusion. "For what?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "For wanting me enough that you would keep me forever."

I pressed a kiss to her forehead and grinned. "Of course I want you forever. You're my mate and, call me selfish, but I don't think I could watch you grow old and die while I stayed young like this forever. I want you with me and preferably not so fragile, like you are now. Though, if you did decide to stay human, I would accept that, even if it would kill me to allow it."

She nodded against my chest and let out a contented sigh. "We should probably get up and take a shower."

I internally sighed, knowing that she was right, but reluctant to get up. "Yeah, we probably should." I agreed.

Bella sat up before turning around and leaning over to place a quick peck on my lips. I couldn't help the way my eyes traveled down her bare back to her hips. The way her body curved inside her luscious skin had me silently groaning and doing everything in my power to resist reaching forward and grabbing her, pulling her back to me and fucking her senseless.

She pulled her hair to one side and over her neck, exposing her inviting pulse point where my mating mark would one day lie, and looked over at me. "Care to join me in the shower, Major?" Her eyes flashed as she spoke in an alluring manner.

I sat up and jumped out of the bed at vampire speed, making my way around the bed and scooped up my mate. She squeaked and giggled as I ran us into the suite, slamming the door behind us.

* * *

I made my way down the stairs, holding Bella's hand in mine. She looked beautiful in her ripped jeans and forest green long sleeved, low cut top. Her hair was pulled back out of her face in a half up, half down hair style. I couldn't help but to smile down at her and give her hand a gentle squeeze, sending her a wave of my affections. She grinned up at me, sending me her happiness in return.

We rounded the corner and made our way into the living room, where Peter and Charlotte were lounging in front of the TV. Peter had a game controller in his hand with his head in Char's lap, while she read what looked to be a cook book.

"A cook book, Char? Really?" I quirked a brow at her and smirked. Her eyes flickered up to me from over the top of the book and gave me the finger.

Peter chuckled at this, pausing his game. "She's tryin' to memorize some recipes for Sweat Pea." He explained and placed his controller on the coffee table as he sat up.

I tugged Isabella over to the love seat, pulling her down onto the cushion next to me and released her hand so that I could put my arm around her shoulders. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked the couple in front of us.

Peter's eyes lit up and he grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Well, now that ya mention it, there is this new club I've been dyin' ta take Wifey here too."

I was immediately suspicious as I felt the glee and anticipation swirl through his emotions. "What kind of 'club' are we talkin' about, Peter?"

He shrugged. "Just your standard night club in Houston."

I could feel he was leaving something out, and apparently I was right. Charlotte closed her book and hit him in the chest with it, giving him an exasperated look.

"It sounds like someone's not being entirely honest." Bella said with a smirk.

"Peter…" I sighed in annoyance. "This isn't that club you were tellin' me about with the VIP section for Vampires, is it?"

Bella's eyes lit up at the notion and she looked back and forth between us anxiously as she spoke. "A VIP section for Vampires?! What, do they serve blood there, or something?"

I exchanged an uncomfortable glance with Charlotte as Peter spoke, "That, among other things."

"But humans aren't allowed in?" Bella frowned.

I shook my head, "They are, but only with an escort. But, the thing is, that human must be either the escort's mate, like you are to me, or…"

"Dinner," Peter finished for me with a wicked grin.

Char sighed and shook her head, "I don't think that's the best place to take Bella while she's still human, Hun."

"Why not?" He practically whined before looking over at my mate, "You can handle it, can't ya, Sweet Pea?"

Bella looked over at the two of them before her gaze landed on me. "You wouldn't let anything happen to me?"

I gave her a slight squeeze. "Never."

Peter snorted, "Anyone in their right mind would be crazy ta mess with the Major's Mate. Ain't that right, Char babe?"

Charlotte nodded, "He's not only well respected in our world, but frankly, he scares the shit out of most of us."

Bella's lips quirked up in a grin and she nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

* * *

Bella sat in the kitchen on a stool with Char as she fried her up an omelet for breakfast. I could hear the two of them talking as Peter and I made our way out the front door and toward the barn to take the horses out and into the fenced in field that took up a large portion of the property.

I began to think back on what Peter had told me on the way here from the gas station yesterday about what would have happened if Bella and I had stayed at the Cullen's for the rest of the week and were there when they arrived home. He had spoken about how his 'non-gift' had just told him that we couldn't be there when they arrived, but he had also mentioned at vampire speed and out of Bella's hearing range that if we had stayed, the Major would have made another appearance, therefore exposing myself and who I really was to the Cullen's. We all knew that no good would come of that.

It wasn't until later on when Bella and Char were in the kitchen getting Bella some dinner did Peter have the opportunity to elaborate. He didn't have the specifics, but he did 'know' that Bella would have gotten hurt in the tussle, bringing out my inner demon and the entire Cullen family, along with many humans from the town would have been slaughtered. Bella would have been changed by my demon and I wouldn't have been brought out of my feral state until Bella awoke and calmed me, but not before killing several more humans. By then, news of the massacre would have gotten around to the Volturi and they would have been hunting for Bella and I because of we would have exposed the town of Forks to the Vampire race. Not to mention, the wolves would have had a shit fit and reaping their own revenge upon the two of us. It was all more trouble than it would have been worth, staying.

I knew that I would have to tell Bella the full story of my past and about my inner-selves, but for now, I wouldn't bring it up unless it was necessary. That being said, the same thing went for what would have happened if we had stayed in Forks and were present for when the rest of the Cullen's came home.

"Are you gonna help me out here, or are ya just gonna stand there in a tizzy?" Peter asked as he opened the gate, leading Akasha out of her stall.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry." I apologized and turned to get Truffles out of her stall. She was the third female that Peter and Char bought and was the youngest of the five. She was a chocolate brown color with a light brown main and tail. She also had some cream colored fur down by her hoofs.

Once Akasha and Truffles were outside, we turned to go back in and get Mocha, as well as the two stallions, Sling Shot and Rookie. Sling Shot had a reddish-brown coat with a black mane and tail, while Rookie had a gray coat with a white mane and tail. The two stallions were both young, just like the other three mares and Sling Shot seemed to have a lot of energy.

After we were done taking care of the horses and cleaning out their stalls, we headed back inside to find the girls in the living room. I immediately made my way over to Bella and pulled her into my arms, pressing a heated kiss to her lips. The burn in my throat flared to life and I realized that I would need to hunt before we left tonight to go out to that club, where I would be surrounded by beating hearts and sweet smelling humans.

Obviously, I wasn't the only one who realized this as Bella reached up and ran her thumb under my eyes.

"You need to hunt," she pointed out with a frown.

I sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"Then why haven't you?" She pressed.

I shrugged. "I just haven't had the time to go, what with you coming over, us getting together, then Victoria and Riley interrupting and this fucker callin' to tell us to get outta dodge," - I gestured over my shoulder towards Peter with my thumb – "And then our journey down here and getting settled."

"Well, you have time now." She pointed out. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

I smiled down at her, my stomach doing a flip at how she worried for my comfort. "Alright, Darlin'. Will you be alright here for a few hours with Char?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course."

I looked over towards Char to make sure that it was okay with her that I left Bella here with her for now. She nodded and smiled as she watched our exchange from her spot on the couch. I sent her my gratitude and looked over towards Peter.

"You fancy a hunt?" I asked him.

He looked at me skeptically. "That depends; are we gonna be fur munchin' or drinkin' the good stuff?" He asked delicately, though I knew that he didn't need to dance around certain words when it came to Bella. She always took everything in stride and I knew that this would be no different.

"Both," I answered him thoughtfully, knowing that it was around this time of the month that I would need to have a real meal to keep up my strength.

Peter nodded, "Alright, I'm in."

Bella stood next to me as she watched our exchange in silence. I could feel her emotions as they showed fascination, just as they did before when the Major was burning Victoria's pieces. I stayed silent as I quirked a questioning brow at her, sending her my curiosity at her emotions.

"Will I ever get to watch you hunt?" She asked.

Both my eyebrows shot up towards my hair line, as did everyone else's. "You want to watch me hunt?" I had to ask in astonishment.

Bella nodded, "I've always wanted to watch Edward hunt, but when I asked him, he would act like I was asking him if I could jump out of an airplane without a parachute. I can't even begin to tell you about the lecture that I received that one." She sighed.

"But you realize that I would not only be hunting for animals, but I would be drinking from a human tonight, as well?" I reminded her. "If that bothers you, we could always wait until next time when you could watch me hunt an animal or something?"

She shook her head, firm in her decision. "No, I don't want to wait."

My eyes shifted towards Peter and Char and I could see the surprise and pride in their expressions. They had never met a human who accepted us so completely that she would actually want to come on a hunting trip with us. I was delighted that my Bella had these qualities that would one day make her an amazing vampire, and very easily adaptable, aside from her predictable newborn tendencies. After all, a lot of it was getting around the mental aspects of it all and accepting the mechanics so that there was no mixed emotions when hunting, whether it be for animals or humans.

I looked back down at Bella and nodded my head, "Alright, let's go hunting."

* * *

**A/N:**** Another chapter down! What did everyone think?! Any ideas on what will happen next? How will Bella take to seeing Jasper hunt humans? What about the club that they will be going to later on that night? What do you think will happen there?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or XxJasper'sAngelxX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_**  
**__- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Realidades Torcidas**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both ****Xo Bella Italiana oX**** and ****XxJasper'sAngelxX,**** but was adopted from ****PuzzlingApprentice.**** This chapter has also been beta'd by ****katandjasper****! Thanks chika! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts. – B**

* * *

**Chapter 11****: The Hunt****  
****(Bella's POV)**

Jasper quickly got my warm parka from the closet by the front door before helping me put it on. We both knew that the wind while running at such a high speed would feel icy to me and I would need the extra heat. He looked me over, before nodding once to himself, satisfied that I was dressed warm enough for the journey. He then led me outside and down the five steps that led up to the front porch before he crouched down slightly in front of me so that I could climb up onto his back easier.

Jumping up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his middle. He looked back at me as he spoke. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked once more, trying to give me an out if I needed it.

"Yes," I nodded once, conveying to him through my emotions that it was indeed what I wanted.

Without saying a word, he turned his head back to the front, holding my legs comfortably before setting off at a fast pace, making me squeal in delight.

As we continued towards the city, I began to make observations. Running with Jasper was so different from running with Edward. He would always hold me too tightly and he would be stiff as a board as he tried not to jostle me. Nonetheless, despite his efforts, it never helped and I was always petrified that we would hit a tree. It always caused me to get dizzy and my muscles would lock up stiffly. I would be in pain by the time we reached our destination with a headache, as well as an intense dizzy spell that always left me trying to hold down my own vomit.

Jasper, however, held me tight enough so that I wouldn't worry about falling, but not so tightly that I would be uncomfortable or stiff when we would eventually reach our destination. He ran fast and smoothly, in a way that made it so that my body practically moulded to his and we moved as one over the terrain. I didn't feel a single ounce of anxiety with him and the pure supremacy and agility that he radiated through his body as he ran soothed any dread or fear that we would hit anything. As the adrenaline coursed through me, I couldn't help but to observe that for the first time, I enjoyed running with a vampire.

Peter and Char were running beside us, weaving through the terrain and smiling happily as they shot the occasional grin in our direction. So far, even after such a short time, they were the best friends that anyone could have ever asked for. I was so exultant and appreciative that Jasper had them in his life and that they had never given up on him when that manipulative pixie refused to allow them any influence in Jasper's life. From what I had learned, she had specified that they were monsters and was afraid that since they fed from humans, they were a bad influence on Jasper and that they would lead him into temptation. Little did the bitch know, Jasper had never stopped feeding from humans; he just learned how to shroud it from the others.

It wasn't too much longer when we slowed down to a human jog, allowing me to get a better look at the atmosphere around us. I could faintly make out the outlines of the buildings coming up before us in the distance, and as we got closer, I saw that we were entering the city from the industrial side. Warehouses were everywhere and when Jasper stopped to let me down, he explained that a lot of drug dealers, junkies, criminals and homeless humans stay around here and that they were the type of people that they fed on.

I thought about that for a moment before finally nodding absentmindedly, giving him a small encouraging smile.

"That makes sense," I said, eager to see how they went about hunting. I was feeling exhilarated after our run and I was eager to see what being a true vampire meant.

Jasper smiled, shaking his head at my emotions, saying: "Char will stay with you while Peter and I hunt. You two will follow us from above so that you will get to watch from a safe distance, and then I will stay with you as she hunts. If it were just the two of us, you wouldn't have to stay so far away, but since Peter and Char are with us, it is safer for you to watch from a distance. With Char with you, you will still have protection if something should happen."

My eyebrows furrowed as I thought this over. "Why is it dangerous for me to be near them while they feed but not when you do?" I wondered truly curious.

He reached forward, absently playing with a strand of my hair before tucking it behind my ear as he spoke. "When a vampire hunts, they give themselves fully over to their instincts for a period of time. They become very territorial of their meals, protectin' them from any creature who their inner vampire thinks is seeking to take it from them. Now, that doesn't necessarily apply to you, since you are not an immortal creature who we would deem a threat to our prey, but during that time, we lose ourselves in our blood lust and with you around with your sweet, alluring scent, the temptation becomes too strong and before we would even realize what's happenin', you would become…"

"Desert," I finished for him, nodding in understanding.

He winced at this, letting out a low growl before he began speaking once again. "With me, you would have nothin' to fear when it comes to my blood lust. Any mating instincts would overpower any other compulsion; your safety being the most important to my inner vampire. If Peter or Charlotte threatened you during this time, I would no doubt do what I had to in order to protect you." He finished in a soft voice as he looked down into my eyes as if making a vow, to protect me from anyone and anything seeking to harm me.

I continued to meet his gaze as I gave him a small reassuring smile, conveying to him with my emotions that I understood and had no fear or regrets on my decision to accompany them on their hunt. He returned that smile before leaning in to press a kiss to my forehead and disappearing with Peter further into the city.

I watched the spot that he disappeared from for several seconds before turning to Char with a small smile, silently letting her know that I was ready. She gently returned my smile before linking her arm with mine and leading me over to a small building, helping me onto her back before springing up onto the roof in order to help give me a better, safer view of what was happening in the streets below us.

As we waited, I could see two human males whispering as they eyed Peter and Jasper. I noticed Jasper give the two men a quick head nod, a signal that they were interested, and the human on the left gave Jasper and Peter a nod of his own. Familiar with street lingo from living in Phoenix, I knew that the nod from the human was his way of telling Jasper and Peter that they either knew where they could get them product (drugs) or had it on them, most likely the latter.

The two human males made their way toward Jasper and Peter, observing them as they moved. I knew that since they didn't recognize Jasper and Peter that they were checking them out for any signs that they might be the police or from a rival dealer's crew, looking to rob them of their product or try to take their territory for drug pedalling and such. I could see their wariness as their eyes continuously scanned the surrounding area for trouble, before they finally finished making their way across the street to the alleyway where Jasper and Peter were standing.

I watched the scene below me in fascinated silence. I couldn't exactly hear every word that was being said, but I could clearly see the moment that the two humans realized that they were in trouble. Finally getting their first glimpse of Peter's crimson orbs, their eyes widened in fear and the one that I had deemed the drug pusher's lackey, actually tried to turn and run, leaving the other behind. I knew it was a useless act as Peter leapt at him in a blur of movement, pulling him out of sight and into a corner out of view from any passers-by. Before the man could even let out a scream, Peter has his head tilted to the side, his mouth secured onto his neck drinking greedily. As I watched this all happen in a matter of seconds, I realized that Peter had his hand over the man's mouth so that he couldn't scream or attract any attention, via his voice, as he struggled in Peter's grasp.

My eyes flickered over towards Jasper just in time to see him as he grabbed the leader by his throat and slammed him against the bricks of the alleyway, causing the human to hit his head with a sickening crack, disabling him. I watched as Jasper quickly reached up and twisted the man's head with a popping noise before latching down onto his limp neck and gulping down the man's blood hungrily. I was mesmerized, staring at the spot where Jasper's mouth was on the man's pulse point, taking note of the drop of crimson liquid the drizzled down his neck. Feeling my gaze from directly above him, he looked up at me, still drinking, and I felt a shiver of desire run through me all the way down to my toes. It was so erotic watching him feed as he watched me, his black eyes focused intently on me as his Adams apple bobbed up and down as he continuously swallowed the crimson liquid.

When he was finished he dropped the body in a heap on the ground and jumping up and clinging onto the brick wall of the building that I was watching from, climbing hand over hand towards me. I backed up, giving him room to climb over the edge as he stalked over to me, his eyes intent on my frame and his face expressionless, yet full of a completely different kind of hunger. My breaths were coming out in pants and my heart had begun to beat faster with desire. I wanted this beautiful, strong vampire so badly it was almost painful and I could see the lust and need reflected in his own eyes.

He continued to saunter over to me, backing me up into the wall that had held the door to the roof with a most delicious, devious smirk on his face. He boxed me against the brick, one hand on each side of my head, his eyes never leaving my face.

Our moment was shattered by Char as she let out a giggle from the ledge of the roof, and though I was slightly annoyed, I was also grateful to her for stopping me from jumping Jasper right there and then in a spot that we could have possibly been discovered.

"Go hunt," Jasper told Char in a monotone, never taking his eyes from me, keeping me boxed in. I heard Char as she let out another giggle before disappearing over the ledge and straight down the side of the building, no doubt stalking the guy who I had noticed earlier and lie passed out in the alley next to the building we were standing on with a bottle of Jack in his hand.

Jasper continued to stare me down, his black orbs connected with mine. "Every time I think I have you figured out, you keep on surprisin' me." He spoke in a low, gravelly voice. "You're amazing, Darlin'. You've just witnessed me killing a man and yet, you don't feel any fear. As a matter of fact, I can still feel the lust coursing through you." He tilted his head to the side as he continued to observe me from every aspect, including my emotions.

I shrugged, not breaking eye contact. "Well, the way I see it is that if you wanted to kill me, you would have done so by now, though I know that that is something you would never do. Not to mention, if I want to become a vampire I need to know what it's going to be like. I won't be able to make an informed decision on my future diet if I didn't know what it's like, and what better way than to witness it first hand?" I explained my way of thinking.

Jasper nodded his understanding, finally breaking our gaze before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I squealed, wrapping my arms and legs around his torso just as he jumped over the roof's edge. The fall was just as thrilling as running had been earlier as we landed, I was surprised to find that I wasn't jostled. Helping me down off his back, he led me over to Peter and Char just in time to see them expose of the bodies; another aspect I would need to learn about for when I became a vampire.

I watched as they picked up the bodies, Peter picking up two at once, tossing them into the dumpster that sat behind the building before striking a match, lighting the interior of the bin as it burst into to flames. We stayed within site, but far enough away from the flames, watching its contents for a few minutes to make sure that all of the evidence from their meal was destroyed before we started back towards the city limits where I was once again hoisted up onto Jaspers back, heading home to get ready for our night at the club that Peter wanted us to visit.

I knew that Jasper would be taking a quick detour to even out the colours in his eyes, bringing them back to that amazing golden colour with crimson specks. The hunt was not as tactical as the previous one, but it was still thrilling as I sat up in a tree and watched him stalk a herd of white tailed deer. **(A/N: Yes, they are found in Texas.)** He was so primal when he hunted as he prepared to lunge, his muscles rippling.

Once we made it back home, we both went our separate ways to shower and get ready. I knew that if Jasper should join me, we would never make it out of the shower or leave the house tonight. I really wanted to see this strange club that I'd heard about and briefly wondered how many other night clubs had a private room banned from the public made for vampires that the humans inside didn't know about. It was an intriguing thought and one I was sure that the Cullen's didn't know about. I could practically picture Edward's expression of disapproval and Carlisle's wince as he learned about the setting. The only Cullen that I could see getting excited about the idea would be Emmett, as he is always eager to experience new things.

This ran through my mind as I quickly showered and picked out a club appropriate outfit. I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans with a low cut silver sequined top that hugged my curves and accentuated my cleavage. I could picture Jasper and knew that he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off me the whole night in an ensemble like this. I added a little bit of mascara, heavy eyeliner, black eye shadow and a light coloured shimmery lip gloss, leaving my hair in glossy waves flowing down to my lower back. Finally, as a finishing touch, I threw on a pair of biker boots that came up just below the knee with a slight heel.

I was ready to go.

I held the railing, making my way down the stairs. I saw that Char dressed in a similar outfit and she gave me an approving nod. She wore a pair of candy apple red jeans with a black shimmering top, though it was loose fitting and off the shoulder. On her feet were a pair of stiletto pumps that made her legs go on for days. Both Jasper and Peter were dressed in a pair of jeans. Jasper's were on the lighter side while Peter's were more dark washed. Jasper wore a black button down shirt, the top few buttons undone with his sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. His cowboy boots poked out from the bottom of his jeans with a cowboy hat atop his head, adding his own flare to the outfit.

Peter wore a brown button down completely undone with a grey t-shirt underneath, his own pair of cowboy boots on his feet with one propped against the wall as the two of them watched Char and I descend the stairs. I heard a whistle come from him, as well as a derogatory remark as he appraised our attire.

I watched as Jasper's eyes immediately darkened as he perused me at the bottom of the stairs. "I would ravish you right now if I knew I could get away with it." He whispered in my ear, wrapping an arm around my waist while the other sought out my backside, giving it a lustful squeeze.

I smirked up at him, reaching back to remove his hand from my backside. He dropped his head onto my shoulder with a silent groan before allowing me to lead him outside to where Peter and Char were now waiting in front of Jasper's massive-sized truck.

The two of them climbed up into the back seat while Jasper helped me up into the passenger side before he flitted around the front of the truck and hopped in behind the steering wheel.

With instructions from Peter we set of to the club, listening to random music that came through the speakers from the radio as we chatted. It didn't take long for us to reach the club and I was surprised at the long queue waiting for entrance. Didn't these humans suspect what's going on in the club's VIP rooms or did they just choose to ignore something that they didn't understand?

Jasper pulled up into a parking lot behind the club as I continued to study the structure. It didn't look any different from a regular club in my opinion, at least not yet.

I was startled out of my observations when my door opened, revealing Jasper holding out his hand for me to take. As I took his hand, I felt the usual tingling sensation that started every time our skin touched. He helped me down out of the large cab before lacing our fingers together.

Looking over towards Peter as we walked around to the building's entrance, I saw that he was practically vibrating with excitement. I guess I would be, as well, if I were a vampire getting ready to head into a public place where a vampire didn't have to hide his or her true nature.

As we rounded to the front of the windowless building, I could feel the vibrations of the music and partying going on inside. We walked past the long line of humans to the front where I noticed a large bulky security guard stood.

However, taking a closer look at his eyes, I saw them flash red behind his green contact lenses. He took one look at our group and nodded, undoing the velvet rope and letting us pass, much to the displeasure of those standing in line without even checking our I.D.'s.

Entering the crowded club was like walking into a different world. The bass of the music thumped loudly, creating the atmosphere, accompanied by an aphrodisiac of some sort, spiking my adrenaline. The bar was crowded with people vying for the bar tenders' attention as they ordered their alcoholic beverages. The dance floor was packed with people grinding against each other as the DJ spun tunes on a slightly higher stage. All of the tables around the club on all the different levels seemed to be packed as their patrons drank and chatted amongst their groups.

I felt a tug on my hand as Jasper began to weave us through the throngs of people towards a staircase, leading us to an upper level with Peter and Charlotte in front of us.

Once we were at the top, we continued to slip past the groups of people towards a door at the far end of the level, guarded by another bulky male. I could tell from his pale skin and unearthly beauty that he, too, was a vampire.

Giving Jasper's hand a squeeze, he glanced down at me from under his cowboy hat, quirking a brow.

"Are all of the employees here…" I trailed off, not wanting to be over heard before whispering, knowing that he could still hear me, even through the loud music and mindless chatter, "vampires?"

He didn't answer with more than a single nod, his eyes still scanning the atmosphere. I knew that with his military mind, he was probably taking note of where all of the vampire employees were stationed, as well as any exits.

Making it to the door at the end of the level, the guard eyed us without speaking. Peter rose his fist up, knocking on it with Char slightly behind him to his left, us on his right.

A small sliding door in the center was opened and closed quickly before the door itself was opened by another huge vampire, though not quite as big as Emmett. He had bright red eyes that he didn't bother trying to hide and a scowl on his face.

Without a word, he allowed us to enter, though I saw how he narrowed his eyes when he saw me holding Jasper's hand. His gaze followed our joined hands up Jasper's frame, his expression shifting to apprehensiveness as he noted Jasper with his cowboy hat worn low over his eyes and part of his face.

Without a word, he closed the door behind us before leading us up another two flights of stairs to the top floor of the structure and into a huge room that expanded almost the entire length of the building. It wasn't as loud, and it had a different atmosphere, but was still filled with flashing strobe lights and loud music.

When my eyes got accustomed to all the flashing lights I couldn't help but to let out a quiet gasp at what I saw in the large room in front of me.

_Toto, we are most definitely not in Kansas anymore…_

* * *

**A/N:**** Hehe! We hope you liked the chapter! Any thoughts on what the VIP section of the club is like? I'd love to hear your ideas! Also, what did you think of the hunt and Bella's fascination with the violence shown so far in this story? Any ideas on what that's about? What will happen inside the club? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or XxJasper'sAngelxX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!_  
_**_- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Realidades Torcidas**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both ****Xo Bella Italiana oX**** and ****XxJasper'sAngelxX,**** but was adopted from ****PuzzlingApprentice.**** The chapter was also beta'd by ****katandjasper****. Check her out, she's great! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts. – B**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**** A Different Kind of Scene  
(Bella's POV)**

My human eyes began to take in the scene as my jaw became slacked. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined that something like this could exist right above the conventional human nightspot beneath us. It felt like I was in a supernatural form of the Twilight Zone, or that instead of Dorothy's house landing in Oz with the munchkins, she landed in a completely warped episode of True Blood surrounded by vampires.

The first thing that I noticed was the different smells, having been able to recognize the scent of fresh blood in the air. Lucky for me, I've grown to tolerate the odor rather than start to immediately grow dizzy as the nausea took over at the smell of it. I had a strong feeling that all of the vampires in here were matured in their age, because there was no way that a young vampire would be able to remain in this room without going into a blood crazy rampage.

I scanned the area and instantly recognized where the source of the majority of the smell was coming from and almost laughed at the irony of the scene. Rather than a pretty human girl dancing in a large glass of champagne, there was a blonde vampire dressed in black lace lingerie moving erotically in an oversize goblet of blood. There were male, and even some female vampires surrounding her, taking turns as they licked the red liquid from her nearly naked body.

In the middle of the room that we entered was a large circular bar filled with different liquors, though there was blood filling the glasses of the patrons surrounding it. I assumed that they were using the blood to mix with the alcohol, though I could also see that some of the vampires were taking the shots alone in a glass. I knew that they could digest alcohol, because Peter had mentioned it in the car on the way up here, however they did not need nearly as much to get drunk as we, humans, did.

As my eyes flitted to the dance floor, I found that at first glance, it didn't look any different from the one downstairs, but looking closer, you could see the way that a vampire was breathing in their human partner's scent, or the way that they were latched on to a neck, sampling the essence of their eventual prey, though it didn't even look as if the human noticed. This confused me and I made a mental note to ask Jasper, Peter or Charlotte about it later.

Not all of the couples on the dance floor were mixed species, though. I could spot plenty of vampires moving together, though their styles of dance were much more sensual than those of the humans dancing downstairs, primal even. It was more than dancing between them and they seemed as though they were in a world of their own, however I knew that though they seemed to not be paying much attention to the others around them, they still had their senses pealed for a potential threat to either their mate or their meal.

It wasn't hard to differentiate between which vampires were mated and which were just dancing together. The unmated vampires were showing far more restraint while touching their partner than the mated pairs, though there weren't nearly as many of those.

According to the vampires that I knew, finding your true soul mate was a rare thing and something that a lot of vampires go their entire existences without finding. So when they do, they will do anything and everything necessary to ensure that they don't lose them, for it is very painful to live without them. Apparently, it is far more serious for bonded mates, which are mated pairs who have changed their mate with their own venom. They are the rarest form of coupled vampires and share a bond so strong, that one cannot live without the other.

Taking a closer look at the humans, I realized that some of them happened to be wearing a specific kind of choker that looked more along the lines of a collar, and that their clothing barely covered their bodies. It made me wonder why this was and what the difference was between them and the other humans that were here with vampires.

I was broken out of my observations when I felt Jasper's arm move around my waist, pulling me tightly against his side. Looking over, I realized that there was a blonde female vampire standing in front of us. Studying her, I got a closer look at the uniform that all of the vampire waitresses were wearing, as they all seemed to be female. A tight black mini skirt that barely covered her rear had black lace garters poking out from underneath, hooking onto her thigh high tights. She wore bright red stilettos that had to be at least six or seven inches high. Her top only covered her breasts like a fancy type of sports bra and was blood red in its shade to match her eyes with the name of the club written in fancy lettering across her chest. The rest of her body was decorated with fancy chains and jewels, including one that wrapped around her stomach, dropping suggestively towards her center. Her hair was short and spiked up on top of her head with gel that had sparkles swirling through it.

"Just the three of you and your pet, tonight?" She asked, her bright red lips smirking suggestively in Jasper's direction.

Pulling me right up against his chest, he growled at the waitress from under his cowboy hat, letting her steal a peak at the glare he was giving her with his black orbs.

"She's no pet of his, an' you'll do good to remember that if you wanna keep your limbs." Peter remarked, glaring at the spiky haired waitress.

"She's his mate," Charlotte added, shooting the waitress an evil look before winking in my direction.

The waitress's eyebrows shot up and she looked towards me and began rambling her apology. "I'm sorry, it's just that we don't get a lot of human mates in here, if any, and I didn't mean any disrespect with the term -"

I put my hand up, stopping her mid rant. "It's alright, I understand. I came here tonight fully prepared for mishaps like these."

Relief and gratitude flashed in the young waitress's eyes and she gave me a small smile. "Thank you, miss. If you or your party shall need anything tonight, my name is Jenny."

I nodded and watched as she hastily walked away towards the doorway that said 'employees only' across the top of it. She was obviously shaken up, having known what insulting a vampire's mate could lead to, especially one that admitted such a dangerous aura, like my Jasper.

"Shall we get this party started?" Peter asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

I nodded, "Lead the way," I said, gesturing in front of me.

As we began to make our way through the hordes of vampires and their 'pets', I couldn't help but notice the way that people stared at our group. There was the obvious curiosity, as well as thirst, but I could sense traces of fear and respect as their eyes met Jasper's form, guiding me through the crowded room, his hand on my lower back as he steered me.

I leaned up towards his ear and whispered as quietly as I was able in a room with so many vampires. "Do they know who you are or something?"

His eyes flickered down towards me from under his hat as he answered, "I assume they have their suspicions, even though they don't have any hard proof at the moment. Seeing Peter and I together usually drops a pretty big hint, not to mention the scars they can see on my arms suggest that I am dangerous and won many battles. So after adding that all together, they tend to put two and two together."

"Not that he'll ever openly admit to any of these fuckers that he is who they think he is." Peter leaned in to murmur in my ear.

"Why not?" I asked.

Peter snorted. "Well, for one, there are more than a couple of them who'd pay a pretty penny to go one on one with the Major, risking their lives to do it."

My brows furrowed. "I don't understand?"

Jasper let out a low growl. "Maybe this isn't the best place to talk about this, Captain."

Peter took one look at Jasper and nodded, not saying another word on the subject as we continued to make our way through the crowd.

I bit my lip thoughtfully, deciding that I would have to think more on all this later because if I was truly being honest with myself, I didn't even know if I knew exactly who Jasper was and I wanted more than anything to find out. Especially after what I'd just learned from Peter. It was so fascinating to me and I was dying to hear more. However, I would never push him for the information if he wasn't ready to give it.

We finally stopped at a table near the rear of the club. At first, I didn't understand why Jasper would choose a table that was so isolated, until I realize that it was close to the only window in the room, leading out to a metal balcony and ladder that leveled off at each of the floors, leading to the streets below.

The table was a booth, just like the others that were lining the walls around the club. The fabric was ironically blood red with a silver metal trim and a black table top. In the center were paper napkins, salt and pepper – more for appearances sake, I presume – and with a ribbon tied around the vase of cut black roses and an ankh hanging down off of it. (A/N: An ankh is also known as the key of life, the key of the Nile or crux ansata (Latin meaning "cross with a handle"). It represents the concept of eternal life, which is the general meaning of the symbol. The Egyptian gods are often portrayed carrying it by its loop, or bearing one in each hand, arms crossed over their chest). It was a symbol that I noticed a lot of the staff were wearing.

I reached forward and grabbed the specials menu, curious as to what a vampire joint would have listed – AB Positive, O Negative, perhaps? A Bloody Mary?

Well, I was right about at least one of them; a Bloody Mary was indeed a special, as well as a couple different 'Members Only' drinks that they labeled with discrete, yet ironic titles for the benefit of the selective humans that came through, as well as the health department, most likely.

I felt Jasper peering silently over my shoulder and looked up to meet his eyes. He wore that sexy smirk of his as he read the menu in amusement. His eyes, then, flickered to meet mine from under the brim of his hat and he leaned in to press a kiss to my lips.

I grinned up at him, reaching up to trace a thick bunch of scars on his neck as I spoke, "What was that for?"

He quirked a challenging brow. "What? You didn't enjoy it?" He spoke with a hint of hilarity in his tone.

"Oh, I always enjoy your kisses, Major." I responded in good humor.

"Then why question it?" He pressed. "Besides, do I need a reason to kiss my mate?"

My stomach did a flip-flop at the sound of him claiming me, and my grin widened as I leaned forward to meet his lips once again.

"Never," I sighed into the kiss once again.

"Ugh, you two are gonna give me a cavity." Peter complained as Jasper and I pulled apart in time to see Char smack his arm disapprovingly.

(Jasper's POV)

"Good evening," A tall thin red haired female vampire greeted us as she stopped in front of our table. She wore the same uniform that the others did and I spotted her name tag that read Kat. "Is there anything I can get you guys?" She asked, looking to Char as a sign of respect towards her mating with Peter. The same would go for a male looking to Peter rather than Char.

"Thanks, Doll," Char smiled up at the red head with a nod, "I'll have a glass of the Burgundy Ambrosia." She looked to her mate. "What about you, babe?"

"Hmm…" he pondered jokingly, tapping his chin. "I'll have a Screaming Banshee with an extra shot of Jack on the side." He said, ordering a 'Member's Only' drink like his mate.

The waitress nodded, looking towards Bella. I could feel the nervousness in her emotional cocktail, giving me the impression that she had spoken to the other waitress, Jenny, before she had come here and was well aware of Bella's status amongst our group. I appreciated that, as regardless of the fact that she is my mate, she is still human and many of us tend to look down on them, labeling them as only a form of sustenance rather than equals.

Bella smiled up at the waitress before briefly looking down at the drink menu before ordering. "I'll have an Ice Pick, please?" She requested before turning her head to look up at me.

Without looking over at the waitress, I ordered a drink, lightly running the tips of my first two fingers down the side of Bella's neck, marveling as bumps of goose flesh began to rise in a sensation filled with pleasure. "Just give me two fingers of whiskey with the usual mixer, ma'am." I spoke low, knowing she would hear me, my attention fully on the way Bella's pulse point began to pick up pace as I continued to trace over her flesh as I leaned in and tasted it, moving my hand down to the inside of her thigh, unable to help myself.

She bit back a quiet moan before she muttered to herself, "I can think of something better to do with two fingers," causing me to smirk against her skin.

"So can I," I agreed, pressing an open mouthed kiss over her rapidly firing pulse point.

I heard the waitress clear her throat uncomfortably before acknowledging our order and heading off towards the bar to fill it.

"Shall we head out on to the dance floor, mi lady?" Peter grinned at his mate and held out his hand to help her up. She merely smiled in return and nodded, placing her hand in his.

"Are you two coming, as well?" Char asked.

I pulled away from her neck to determine her answer as her hesitant emotions flowed towards me.

"I'm not very good," she responded. "In case you don't remember – which is impossible – I had to stand on Edward's feet at Prom."

I growled under my breath at the mention of Edward, taking in a deep breath to calm myself. "Don't worry, this isn't that kind of dancing." I informed her, feeling myself getting aroused further at the thought of her body grinding sensually against mine.

Bella bit her lip and looked out onto the dance floor at the other couples, a shot of lust spiked within her emotional cocktail. I knew that she had to be thinking along the same lines as I, and I knew I had her convinced.

"Alright," she nodded with a smirk, confirming my speculations and placed her delicate hand in my own, sending the familiar electrical sensations through my body, starting at the point of our connected hands. Bella visibly shivered in pleasure and I grinned before pulling her along with me through the flickering lights and throngs of vampires towards the dance floor, my hat still sitting low on my head.

I found us a spot towards the edge of the dance floor a safe distance away from the nearest couple. Since vampires were so territorial – and I was a possessive son of a gun - it was safest to keep a space between you and the next couple rather than risk bumping into or even touching them, avoiding a confrontation, especially if that said vampire was mated. Not only that, but with Bella being human and having the sweetest smelling blood around for miles in a club full of vampires… need more be said?

I pulled Bella flushed against my body, our faces cheek to cheek before finding a rhythm with our bodies that went along with the music. The sensation of her pelvis rubbing against my groin shot bolts of pleasure through my eager body as we ground together. I let out a feral growl as Bella rolled her hips at just the right angle against my growing erection and gripped her tighter to me. I leaned in and nipped gently at her neck on the place that would one day hold my mating mark before running my tongue over it in a kiss.

Bella closed her eyes and released a moan, twisting her body so that her back was now against my chest and her ass was rubbing deliciously against my stiff length. I ran my hands along the sides of her breasts down to her inner thighs as she rolled her hips in a circular motion, running my nose along the side of her neck, taking in her alluring scent.

We continued to dance like this through several songs and by the time we left the dance floor, heading back over to our table where Peter and Charlotte were sitting, I was ready to throw her up against the wall right here and now and take her in a frenzied manner. I was practically mad with lust from our dancing as well as all of the lust pumping continuously throughout the room from the other supernatural beings.

I pulled out Bella's chair for her to sit and she smiled up at me in thanks before pressing a kiss to my lips. It took all of my will power to let her go as she pulled back to collapse in her seat.

Sitting down in my own chair, I shifted it slightly so that I was right up against Bella's, pulling her to me possessively. I couldn't help but notice the way that she gravitated towards me, as well, tucking herself into the crook of my arm.

Looking across the table, I noticed Peter's smirk and I quirked a brow at him questioningly.

"What the fuck are you smirking about?" I asked him.

Char rolled her eyes, elbowing Peter in the ribs before he could answer. "You don't wanna know, Major." She muttered, glaring at her mate with disapproving eyes.

Before I could interrogate him further, a familiar voice spoke as he approached our group. "Do my eyes deceive me? Has the Major, himself, returned to the South?"

Keeping Bella firmly in my protective grasp, I turned slightly to notice a lanky male vampire with messy sandy locks and bright crimson eyes nearing. I felt my tensed body immediately relax as a grin formed on my lips at the sight of my old friend.

"Garrett, it's good to see you." I nodded at him in greeting, holding out my hand for him to shake.

He took it firmly with a smile before turning to Peter and doing the same. "And of course, his Captain is never far. Glad to see you're doing well, Peter."

The vampire in question stood and embraced Garrett with a grin of his own. "Keep that shit quiet, man! Don't want the whole club to know who he is, do ya?"

Realization flared in Garrett's eyes and he looked at me apologetically. "My apologies, I seemed to have forgotten my surroundings for a moment."

I could feel Bella's confusion as we spoke and I turned my head slightly, leaning into her to whisper in her ear. "I'll explain to you later why that's a bad thing, darlin'." I promised, my lips brushing against her skin, causing her to shiver and me to smirk before pressing a kiss to her temple.

Noticing our exchange, Garrett's eyes glimmered as he looked between Bella and I. "Well, this really is a night for surprises. Can it be that you've found your mate? And in a human, no less?"

I nodded, smiling down at my mate proudly from under the rim of my cowboy hat. "I have. Garrett, this is my mate, Miss Isabella Swan."

"It's nice to meet another friend of Jasper." Bella smiled up at Garrett, holding out her hand for him to shake.

Garrett took Bella's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, causing me to have to bite back an instinctive growl as I knew that Garrett was being his usual charming self and wasn't trying to steal my mate.

"The pleasure's all mine. It's good to see that my friend here has finally found his match." His eyes flickered in my direction. "I always knew that that pixie-like money-grubber wasn't for you."

Peter sighed wistfully, "Didn't we all."

"And you weren't afraid to show it, either." Char snorted as she and Garrett exchanged an amused look.

"Why don't you join us, Garrett?" Bella asked, gesturing to an open seat across from us.

He looked to me for permission and at my nod, he smiled back at Bella, pulling out a chair. "I'd be happy to."

Garrett Young was born in the mid-1700's in New England during the American Revolution. He was a hot-headed patriot who willingly fought for the colonies right self-govern. He was a true believer in the American dream. He was changed around the 1780's during the war, as the massive death toll gave the local vampires opportunities to feed frequently. It had been an accident during the after-math of a battle.

Garrett was with an isolated group of ten soldiers when a vampire attacked them, knocking him unconscious at the beginning of the attack. The vampire, after draining the other nine soldiers, was sated enough and he didn't drink much of Garrett's blood. Thinking that Garrett was dead, the vampire ran afterwards. He woke up three days later as a full-fledged vampire. Garrett has always been curious and willing to investigate a mystery, and after his transformation he strove to understand what had happened to him. It was during this time that he met Carlisle, having met him during the Siege of Yorktown. I had met him later on in Oklahoma when I was traveling with Peter and Charlotte just after leaving Maria's clutches. He was also present in every American battle, once even came close to biting Custer, but the Indians killed him before Garrett had the chance.

The five of us chatted for a while, casually sipping our drinks as we talked. Despite the buzz from the alcohol, I remained on guard at all times, feeling the need to protect my human mate in this place filled with human drinking vampires.

It was then that I felt a spike of malice in a set of emotions and I could feel that they were focused directly on our group…

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I'd been really preoccupied with mid-terms this past week so I didn't have much time to work on any or my stories. I'm hoping to catch up now, though. **

**Anyway, any idea who the emotions belong to and what's going to happen next?! What did you think of Garrett? Any thoughts on the club?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or XxJasper'sAngelxX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_**  
**__- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Realidades Torcidas**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and XxJasper'sAngelxX, but was adopted from PuzzlingApprentice. Also, a thanks to katandjasper for beta reading for us! You're the best! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts. – B**

* * *

_**Previously…  
(Jasper's POV)**_

_Garrett was with an isolated group of ten soldiers when a vampire attacked them, knocking him unconscious at the beginning of the attack. The vampire, after draining the other nine soldiers, was sated enough and he didn't drink much of Garrett's blood. Thinking that Garrett was dead, the vampire ran afterwards. He woke up three days later as a fully-fledged vampire. Garrett has always been curious and willing to investigate a mystery, and after his transformation he strove to understand what had happened to him. It was during this time that he met Carlisle, having met him during the Siege of Yorktown. I had met him later on in Oklahoma when I was traveling with Peter and Charlotte just after leaving Maria's clutches. He was also present in every American battle, once even came close to biting Custer, but the Indians killed him before Garrett had the chance._

_The five of us chatted for a while, casually sipping our drinks as we talked. Despite the buzz from the alcohol, I remained on guard at all times, feeling the need to protect my human mate in this place filled with human drinking vampires._

_It was then that I felt a spike of malice in a set of emotions and I could feel that they were focused directly on our group…_

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Challengers**  
**(Jasper's POV)**

I slowly scanned the crowd to try to pinpoint who the malicious emotions were coming from. After a few seconds, I finally managed to zero in on three male vampires sitting near the bar in front of a high-topped circular table. They all had red eyes and wore boots with multicolored t-shirts. One had slick black hair, while the other two were medium blond. The two looked like they could have been brothers in their human lives and were clearly submissive to the dark haired one, if their posture and emotions were anything to go by.

The one with dark hair was staring directly at me while whispering something too low for me to hear over the noise, to his two companions. However, I knew by the malevolence in his emotions, he was obviously scheming with his comrades.

A low growl started building in my chest, drawing the attention of both Peter and Garrett. Feeling the vibrations in my chest, as well as the trepidation flowing through our mating bond, Bella looked up at me with concern before following my line of sight to the vampires across the room.

"Hey Major, isn't that one of Benito's old right hand men?" Peter murmured softly.

I nodded without taking my eyes off of the trio. "I believe you're right, Captain." My eyes flickered over to my blond sister. "Char, do me a favor take Bella to the back near the office. There's a couple of restrooms back there. Make sure you act as if nothing's wrong. Bella's human, so they won't think anything of it. Garrett follow after them once they've rounded the corner and make sure that they stay safe by standing guard outside of the door." I barked out the orders and without any protests, Char quickly stood and ushered Bella away from the group with Garrett shadowing momentarily behind them.

I continued scanning the room as they went, using my gift as well as my senses to search for any other possible threats that could be drawn towards any in our group.

As soon as Garrett and the girls were out of sight, the three red eyed vampires stood from their stools and started making their way across the club toward our table. I stood, the brim of my hat down over my eyes with Peter flanking my right, always my second in command. I could feel the dark veil changing my vision as my inner monster clawed his way to the surface. This trio of leeches were disrupting an outing with _mine_ and that was just not acceptable.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the infamous Major of the Southern Armies. Finally, we meet again, and back in the South, no less. I'm surprised to see that you've returned, though not as surprised as I was ta see that you've taken on a human pet. I would've thought that was beneath you, Major." The dark haired vampire spoke above the thudding music with a smirk from the center of his posse. He spat out the word 'pet' as if it were acid on his tongue.

"Who he does or doesn't take for whatever the reason has got nothing to do with you," Peter quipped from my side and I continued to stand still with my arms crossed over my chest. I never was one for the whole trading insults bit before a fight. I usually left that to my Captain, who loved nothing more than making other's venom boil beneath their impenetrable skin. Not only that, but while he would converse with the antagonists, I would search for any weakness, whether it be within their ranks or something that they've said that I could use against them in a fight.

The dark haired man's eyes narrowed at Peter before they flickered back to me. "Since we've never been properly introduced, my name is Nash, and this is Abraxas and Uriel." He gestured to the two blonds on either side of him.

"Yeah, yeah, is there a point to these pleasantries?" Peter rolled his eyes. He knew that they weren't here to make friends, as did I, and wanted to remove this threat from the close proximity to our mates as soon as possible.

Again, Nash shot Peter a dirty look. "I'll assume the one with the big mouth is your Captain. I have to admit that I'm disappointed with the presentation."

"Presentation?" Peter scoffed. "Oh, I'll show you a presentation." He growled, causing Nash to smirk. I sent him some patience, silently berating him for his hastiness and he sent me his annoyance, in return, anxious to show this trio why we have the reputations that we do.

Seeing that his ploy to get my Captain to attack in anger failed, Nash turned his attention back to me. "Well Major, I'm sure you know why we've approached you as you've sent the women folk away. I can't help but to notice how protective you seemed to be of your human pet. It makes me wonder whether or not she is actually your mate. Pretty little thing, isn't she?" He smirked, trying to goad me.

I couldn't help the involuntary growl that vibrated from within me as I felt his spike of lust. I knew it was a mistake as it just confirmed his suspicions, but I was still getting used to the new instinctual reactions that our new mating bond was causing within me.

"I'm fully aware of the thousands that you've slaughtered over your existence, as well as the many who have come to sought you out in hopes of being able to say that they've defeated the almighty Major of the South. However, I'm not like them. The difference is that I came to win."

He must have given his companions some kind of a signal at the end of his speech, because in the next instant, the two blond brothers lunged at Peter and I, while Nash rushed in the direction that Garrett and the girls had disappeared to. We struggled a bit at first as they had taken us both by surprise, attacking us inside of the club with no warning. Not to mention that the two vampires were clearly trained fighters, but in the end, they were no match for Peter and I as we managed easily to get the upper hand.

Uriel, who had been the one to charge me, threw a punch towards my head, only for me to grab his wrist in mid-motion. His eyes widened at this and I lifted my head, allowing him, for the first time, to see my onyx orbs as they penetrated him with amusement.

"H-How…." He stuttered in a petrified stance, unmoving within my grasp.

"I am faster, always faster…" I responded in a mocking tone before squeezing my hand that held his wrist into a fist, causing the bones to crumble within his arm before I gave it a sharp tug, wrenching his arm from its socket within his shoulder.

"Ah!" Uriel screamed, clutching at the empty socket as I amp-ed up his pain level. He collapsed onto the floor as all of the patrons in the club watched with wide, fearful eyes. Some ran for the exits, while others backed up against the walls with their necks bared as a show of submission.

Keeping my senses on the others for a possible threat, I snapped my arms out faster than they could comprehend and twisted Uriel's head clean from his torso, dropping it onto the floor in time with his body.

"Can you handle this while I go after Nash?" I asked Peter, taking note that he still had the upper hand with Abraxas.

"I'm insulted that you even have to ask!" He smirked as he dodged another hit.

I nodded once as I left Peter to finish up with Abraxas and to dispose of him and Uriel as I rushed toward the back where I was met with an alarming sight. Char was missing an arm from below the elbow. It was continuously leaking venom, puddling down onto the hardwood floor as she stood protectively over an unconscious and bleeding Bella. Her eyes were dark with thirst, but she was holding her breath and gritting her teeth as she tried to resist my mate's tempting, sweet smelling blood. I was only thankful that the others out in the bar area couldn't smell her because of the abundance of O Negative in the air from their glasses.

Garrett was locked in a fierce battle with Nash, who was driven crazy by the smell of my Bella's blood. I could see that the both of them had new bite marks on their arms and necks that were continuously leaking venom. Nash was doing his best at trying to reach Bella, but Garrett, who seemed to have a better time at controlling himself than Nash, refused to let him get close enough to even reach Charlotte, who was still ferociously standing guard, letting out a snarl every time the duo got too close.

I was at war with myself on what I should do, as Nash was the biggest threat, but Charlotte's control was waning. I knew that I didn't have time to deliberate with myself, instead deciding to go with my strongest instinct.

With an earth shattering roar, I began sending a massive swells of lethargy towards Charlotte and Nash. I easily dodged past Char in her vertigo disorientation without her attempting to take a snap at me.

Lethargy would normally put any human on their ass, causing them to doze off into a heavy sedation, but since vampires don't sleep, it ends up disorienting them, causing them to become sluggish and dizzy.

Keeping Charlotte under sedation, I scooped my mate into my arms and clutched her to my chest, continuously growling at the scene in front of me.

I watched as Garrett, being the only one not affected by my gift, easily got the upper hand on Nash as he managed to rip away chunks of heavy flesh every time the other vampire sluggishly tried to lunge at him. Garret used that moment to quickly decapitate him, throwing the pieces to opposite sides of the room to be disposed of later.

It was then that Peter appeared in the door way, letting out a snarl at the sight of his injured and disoriented mate. He immediately rushed to her side, picking up her dismembered limb on the way and pulled her into his arms, tucking her head into his chest.

"Do ya think you can let up on the emotional mojo, Major?" He sneered as he looked over at me.

"Keep her away from what's _mine!_ Her control is hanging by a thread as it is." I warned him as I pulled back the lethargy, knowing that he would take care of her and keep her away from Bella until she was fed and on the mend.

He nodded once, scooping his mate up into his arms as she began to struggle and flitted her out of the room, most likely towards the bar to get fed so that she could begin to reattach her arm.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Garrett as he moved to scoop up Nash's head.

"Should I keep the head for further interrogation?" Garrett asked, holding the dismembered vampires head up by his thick black hair.

"Burn it all," I snarled, turning to look down towards my mate.

Leaning in, I ran my tongue along the line of blood, finding the cause of her bleeding near her hairline. I continued to run my tongue along the deep cut to disinfect it and to speed up the healing process. Normally, a vampire couldn't do this without finishing off the human, but with Bella being my mate, my instincts refused to allow me to harm her in any way. Not to mention, the amount of venom used to help close her cut isn't nearly enough to trigger the change, so it was a safe procedure to perform.

I ran my hands down the rest of her body, searching for any more injuries, relieved when I didn't find any.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" I questioned him, peering back up at him with my onyx eyes in a narrowed glare.

* * *

**A/N:**** And there you have it! Any thoughts? What happened to Bella? Did Peter manage to take care of Abraxas? What will Bella think of what just happened? Any ideas on what will happen in the next chapter? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or XxJasper'sAngelxX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!_  
_**_- Bella'Xo -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Realidades Torcidas**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and XxJasper'sAngelxX, but was adopted from PuzzlingApprentice. Also, a thanks to katandjasper for beta reading for us! You're the best! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts. – B**

* * *

**Chapter 14**  
**(General POV)**

"What happened?"

Garrett's black eyes glanced fearfully down into even blacker eyes. His eyes widened at the rage expressed within the Major's onyx eyes and he gasped before instinctively dropping his head again, but this time into submission. He knew that he was going to be punished for allowing the Major's mate to be harmed, but he hoped that the Major showed him mercy as he did save the young human girl in the very thick of things. After all, there was no way that Charlotte could have defended the girl while missing half of her dominant arm.

Keeping his eyes downcast as his instincts demanded of him, he began to recount his encounter with the dark haired vampire, "Major, I was guarding the woman's restroom as ordered, when there was an altercation at the bar. Two male vampires were fighting over a human female at the bar. A friend of mine owns this club, and when I noticed that he was having a hard time with the two, I felt obligated to go over and give him a hand. I could still see the bathroom door, so I thought that it wouldn't be a problem since you and the Captain were still talking to Nash and his cronies. One of the men got a low blow in, sucker punching me in the face while I was trying to talk down his buddy and it momentarily stunned me, but gave my friend a chance to use his gift of conflict resolution on the two fighting vampires. You see, it only works if both parties are oblivious of his gift, meaning they can't see him use it.

"The moment that I got sucker punched must have been when Nash split and headed toward the women. I heard a scream and noticed that you and Peter had your hands full with those two brothers and that Nash wasn't with you. I raced back to the ladies room and saw that somehow they had ended up in the office. I got there just as Nash made a grab for Bella and Char pushed her back to keep him from reaching her; that's is how she received the wound on her head. Char used too much force when she pushed Bella away and she knocked her head into the corner of that picture frame." He gestured toward the large frame, which now lay shattered on the floor with glass fragments scattered around it and a small pool of blood where Bella had bled after her fall.

"The blood distracted Char, and Nash lunged at Bella. She tried to intercept him, but he got a hold of her arm, ripping it off in the process. It all happened before I could even attempt to move to restrain Nash, sir." Garrett spoke with precision, knowing the Major didn't respect a coward, and would take note of this, even in his anger.

A growl vibrated in the Major's chest as he heard of how his Bella sustained her injury, but quickly turned to concentrate back on his incapacitated mate. He brushed some of the hair out of her face to inspect the healing wound, causing her to let out a pained whimper. The Major pulled his hand away, worry and frustration clear on his face as Bella let out a long breath. The Major's eyebrows shot up as it seemed that even in her unconscious state, she was aware of the Major's aggravation at the scenario.

The Major lifted his head, giving Garrett a calculating look, stating without words that this conversation was not over, but that his mate always came first. With a nod to convey his thanks toward Garrett for his part in saving his mate, he gently lifted Bella up and into his arms, using precaution as to not jostle her too much.

He turned towards the doorway that led back into the hallway and slipped through, taking care not to hit Bella's head on the wooden archway. He was a man on a mission; a mission to make sure that his mate was as safe and comfortable as possible until she finally woke up. It was obvious to everyone that as long as Bella was wounded, the Major would be at the forefront of his mind, ready to take on anyone he deemed a threat to his very vulnerable mate. They could only hope that she did not sustain a concussion, or something even worse.

The Major opened the door to the private lounge and walked over toward a soft supple couch that was covered in black velvet with plush, burgundy pillows scattered on top of its cushions. He swept off the excess pillows before slowly lowering his mate and gently lying her down, taking care to place one of the pillows under her head for support.

The Major crouched down in front of the couch to inspect the healing wound on the crown of her head, but it seemed to be still seeping blood, causing him to consider the fact that the cut was probably deeper than he had initially thought. It would undoubtingly require some more cleaning and venom to properly heal itself.

Turning his head, peering over his shoulder towards Garrett, who stood in the doorway in case he was needed, the Major began to instruct him, "Get me some hot water and a towel."

Without a word, Garrett sped out of the room with haste and reappeared just as quickly with the items requested. Knowing it would be suicide to approach the Major while his mate was so vulnerable, he left the items on the squared off table by the door before slowly backing away, and standing guard at the door, once again.

The Major flitted over to the table in a blink of an eye, quickly collecting the hot water and what appeared to be a hand towel before he sped back towards his mate. He tenderly began to clean and assess the wound. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was already partially healed and he leaned over lapping at it softly to add more venom to speed up the healing process. Now he just had to wait for her to wake up.

Garrett cleared his throat, which in any other situation would be funny as vampires didn't have a need to do it. He looked at the Major nervously before stating, "Major, I'm so sor…"

The Major cut him off before he could finish with a quick glare over his right shoulder. "Garrett, now is certainly not the time." He paused, adding more venom to his fingertips before turning back to dab at her wound. "However, I will say that though I am angry that you were ignorant of my orders, I have reason to believe that two vampires you helped your friend with were paid to fight. It was a distraction to split us up so that Nash could get to the woman and it worked. I'm just relieved that you got back in time and that Bella was not taken or harmed further."

A pained moan brought the Major's attention back to his mate and Garrett nodded, knowing to drop the subject for now…

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Char quickly ushered me toward the back of the club where the bathrooms were located. I was confused as to why these vampires wanted to confront my Jasper, but after seeing him defeat Victoria and Riley, I knew he would be able to handle these three nuisances easily.

When we made it into the ladies room, Char led me to the farthest corner, pushing me behind her, standing in front of me in a protective stance. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration; I didn't want to be away from my Jasper, but it seemed that everywhere we go, someone wants to cause trouble for him.

"Char, what's going on out there? Why are those assholes antagonizing Jasper?"

Char looked back at me, studying my expression and I knew that if she saw even a hint of fear, she wouldn't tell me what's was happening outside. Finding no trace of trepidation, she let out a breath and turned to lean against the sink, which was stationed at the end near the hand dryers, but still close enough to protect me should anything happen.

"It's not my place to explain the whole thing, but I can tell you what is happening out there, right now."

I nodded, "I understand."

"At this very moment, they are trying to goad Peter and Jasper, they're trying to get them to attack out of anger, which always makes a vampire fight sloppily. Nash, the leader, I guess you could say, has realized that you are the Major's mate and that as you are still human, you are also his weakness. He seems to plan to…" Char was still busy explaining when suddenly she cut herself off mid-sentence and crouched in front of me, just moments before the bathroom door flied open off its hinges.

With a blur, Char rushed at the vampire and managed to get him in a hold before yelling at me to go into the office at the end of the hallway, as the bathroom would be too small and dangerous for me, making it easier for me to get injured during their fight.

I ran out into the hallway, looking around for Garrett.

_Where was he? He was supposed to be here!_

Spotting the door, which was open a crack, I spotted the office, just where Char said it would be. I ran inside, spotting Char charge out of the ladies room just behind me, closing the door tightly and trying to hold it shut. I spotted a supply closet and rushed over, looking for anything that could possibly help. I knew that with this place being owned by vampires, they would have to have their supplies reinforced to keep from continuously having to replace it.

_Eureka!_

I spotted a mop with a metal pole and picked it up, testing its durability as I rushed back over to Charlotte, who was still struggling with the door. She looked over and saw me coming at her holding the mop and held out her hand when I was close enough to give it to her. She slid it inside of the handle and made sure that it blocked the entire entryway so that it would stay shut.

"This won't keep him in there long, but we can at least get ourselves ready for him." She informed me as she pushed me into the office.

Before I could go further the dark haired vampire broke down the bathroom door and charged into the office, immediately making a grab for me. Char tried to try to shove me out of the way while intercepting Nash in mid-motion. I knew she had used a little too much force when I felt myself flying through the air. I let out a scream as I saw the wall coming at me fast; too fast for me to attempt to put my arms out to shield myself.

I slammed against the wall on the other side of the office. Pain shot through my skull and I could see the tell-tale blurs of the fighting vampires before me, however my vision was filled with black spots. I could feel the weakness in my muscles and lightheadedness begin to set in as I slid to the floor, not being able to keep myself upright anymore. However, just before I lost consciousness, I saw a pale, clearly female arm fall to the floor a few feet in front of me.

I was engulfed in darkness.

I began to panic when I couldn't feel my body. It was a freaky experience, like I was drifting into nothingness and I wondered if the crack to my head was worse than I had initially thought.

All of a sudden, I heard a familiar growl. I whined, wanting so bad to go back to my Major, my protector and mate, but I couldn't seem to find my way through the blackness. I turned around, but I couldn't see anything, not even a speck of light and it frightened me, badly.

I began to feel something warm and wet against my head and face as a soothing voice began murmuring in my ear, begging me to open my eyes and return to him.

I continued to fight my way through the gloom when suddenly, I began to feel my body again. My head was pounding, making me wince out in pain. It took a few minutes of constant struggling, but I finally managed to open my eyes and I was relieved to be able to finally look up into the beautiful eyes of my mate.

"Wh...What happened?" I croaked out, lifting my hand to touch my head and winced at the pain that shot through my head at the touch of my fingertips. Remembering where I was, I started to panic and my eyes flickered to the closed doorway of what appeared to be some kind of lounge.

Jasper tenderly dabbed my head and face with a soft, wet cloth as he told me, "Charlotte pushed you out of the way when Nash began his attack, but she used a little too much force. You ended up cracking your head against the wall and you have a small gash from where you hit the picture frame." Jasper quickly filled me in.

It was then that I started to recall all that had happened with the three vampires in the bar. I remembered the dismembered female arm landing on the floor in front of me just before I blacked out and I started to panic.

"Char... is-is she okay? I saw her arm land on the floor in front of me before I passed out." I sat up and scanned the room frantically looking for Charlotte. I needed to see for myself that she was alright. She saved my life and I hated the thought of her being injured because of me.

Jasper gently began to push me back down to lie back against the pillows. Softly brushing back the hair that fell into my face, he tried to reassure me, "She's fine. Peter just took her out to the bar to get her some blood and to reattach her arm," He said sending me a wave of calming emotions. I felt myself immediately sag back in relief.

Hearing footsteps directly outside the door, I looked over in anticipation as a knock sounded on the door. Jasper must have known who it was as he didn't react, so I took it to mean that it wasn't someone who posed a threat.

"Come in," Jasper spoke softly and I sent him my appreciation for not yelling, as my head was still pounding inside of my skull.

Peter and Char cautiously walked in with Peter holding Charlotte close to his side, rubbing her back soothingly. I was so happy to see that she was indeed unharmed.

She made her way over to me slowly and after receiving a nod from the Major, hugged me softly. "I'm so sorry, Sug. I didn't mean to push you so hard. I'm so glad that you are okay." She murmured into my shoulder.

"It's okay, Char." I reassured her, pulling back to see her face. "You saved my life. I was so scared when I saw your arm on the ground in front of me. I'm really happy to see that you're okay," I gushed, tears flowing consistently down my cheeks, both from shock and relief. It wasn't a good experience to see someone that you care about being torn apart. When Jasper dismembered Victoria, I only experienced relief and fascination, but watching a loved one ripped apart left a gaping hole in my chest at the thought of losing them.

I turned to look at Jasper, who was gazing at me with love shining through his eyes as he asked if I was ready to go home. I nodded, wincing a bit at pain radiating through my head at the motion. I've had enough excitement for one night and all I wanted was a warm bath, some pain killers, and to curl up within the strong arms of my mate as I fell sleep.

"Do you think you can walk, darlin'?" Jasper asked me tentatively. The shadow behind his eyes had faded some, but I knew that the Major would still be near until we were away from all of the potential danger that the rest of these vampires possessed to a human like me.

"Um, I think so?" I shifted my legs over the edge of the couch and pushed off onto my feet. I attempted to take a step forward, only to falter as Jasper caught me. "I guess not, yet." I mumbled.

Jasper smirked as he picked me up softly up into his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his neck, but just as he was about to walk out of the room Peter stopped him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"If I can have a word, Major?" He asked with slight apprehension in his expression.

Jasper turned to him and quirked a brow. "Go head, Peter."

He sighed, "We have a small problem. Abraxas seemed to have the power of invisibility, as he disappeared into thin air, mid fight. I tried my best to find him, but I couldn't see him and he must have cloaked himself, giving him a chance to get out of the club…"

Jasper glared at Peter with a murderous look on his handsome face before turning and walking out the door, making his way down the flight of stairs into the main room and out of the club, through the back where we entered. He tenderly sat me down on the passenger seat of the truck before quickly slipping into the driver's side, leaving Peter and Char to get into the back, and drove home without another word.

* * *

**A/N:**** Dun dun dun! Abraxas escaped! Will he be a problem in the future? What are your thoughts? And why did the three vampires want to kill Jasper? I'd love to hear what you guys think and what will happen in the next chapter! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or XxJasper'sAngelxX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_  
__- Bella'Xo -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


End file.
